Turncoat
by Ivory Radio Star
Summary: Translation – Autorisierte Übersetzung – Seitenwechsel. „Ich habe nur eine Bedingung und ich vertraue darauf, dass es für euch nicht schwer sein wird, diese zu erfüllen. Ich will Granger." – Die Horkruxe sind alle zerstört, aber Voldemort hat den Kampf überlebt. Der Orden des Phönix gewinnt einen neuen Informanten dazu.
1. I Hermine

**Turncoat – Verräter**

**Autor:** elizaye

**Fanfiction:** Turncoat

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

**Beta:** sunandstars123

**Es handelt sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung!**

* * *

**I. - H**

Ich verstecke mich hinter einem Baum und bete, dass sie mich nicht finden. Die Dunkelheit kommt mir zugute, aber sie wird mich nicht vollständig verbergen. Sie werden mich irgendwann finden. Ich muss weg von hier.

Es sind so viele von ihnen. Ich habe Angst, dass ich es nicht lebend hier raus schaffe. Allerdings habe ich mehr Angst um Harry – sein Überleben hängt von diesem winzigen Kraut ab, welches ich vor einigen Minuten sorgfältig in der Innentasche meiner Robe verstaut habe. Und wenn ich es nicht innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde zu ihm schaffe, ist eine vollständige Heilung nahezu unmöglich.

Mein Herz schlägt so laut, dass ich es kaum glauben kann, dass sie es noch nicht gehört haben.

Ich muss es lebend hier raus schaffen, Harry zuliebe. Und für die Zaubererwelt. Wir werden nicht aufhören zu kämpfen, falls Harry sterben sollte – aber ohne ihn werden wir letztendlich alle untergehen. Das ist zwar keine besonders positive Aussicht, aber ich war immer ziemlich stolz darauf realistisch zu sein. Ich werde und will mir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen.

Alles, was ich zu tun habe, ist hinter die Appariergrenze zu gelangen. Ich verfluche den Anti-Disapparations-Zauber, der auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts gelegt wurde und wünsche mir, dass ich von meinem Punkt aus disapparieren könnte. Die Todesser haben mittlerweile sicher schon die Grenze rund um Hogwarts abgesichert.

Warum sind das so _viele_?

„Expecto Patronum!", zische ich.

Ein silberner Otter schießt aus meinem Zauberstab hervor und einige Todesser hechten hinterher. Ich zähle bis drei, bevor ich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung renne und hoffe, dass meine Ablenkung einfach _nur_ lang genug wirkt.

Was sagte ich soeben über das Schüren falscher Hoffnung?

Ich höre _direkt_ hinter mir schwere Schritte und unterdrücke einen Schrei. Ich hatte schon immer ein furchtbares Glück. Scheint so, als ob es heute nicht anders ist.

Ich treibe meine Beine schneller voran und weiche einem Fluch aus, welcher einen Baum in Brand setzt. Ich schreie auf und weiche dem Baum aus, feuere einen Wabbelbeinfluch in die Richtung ab, aus der der Fluch kam. Ich hoffe, dass er den Verursacher trifft. Allerdings höre ich immer noch das Knacken des Unterholzes und weiß deshalb, dass ich ihn verfehlt habe.

„Protego!", rufe ich und ein unbekannter Fluch prallt an meinem Schutzzauber ab.

Abgelenkt durch die Nähe zum Apparierpunkt pralle ich direkt an jemandes Brust. Ich versuche meinen Zauberstab gegen ihn zu erheben, doch er hält meine Arme neben meinem Körper fest und ich höre, wie jemand von links einen Entwaffnungszauber spricht.

Mein Zauberstab fliegt aus meiner Hand.

Ich bin aufgeschmissen.

Dann sehe ich, wie plötzlich drei grüne Lichtblitze schnell hintereinander aus einem Zauberstab abgefeuert werden.

Der Todesser, der mich festhält, fällt zu Boden, gefolgt von zwei weiteren dumpfen Aufschlägen. Es ist still.

„Was geht hier vor?", höre ich von weit entfernt jemanden rufen.

Dann wirft jemand einen Umhang von hinten über mich und zieht die Kapuze über meinen Kopf. Ich drehe mich um, will sehen, wer mir hilft.

„Beweg dich nicht", zischt er, als er die Kapuze noch etwas weiter über meinen Kopf zieht.

Mein Zauberstab wird zurück in meine Hand geschoben und er gibt mir einen groben Schubs zum nächstgelegenen Apparierpunkt. Als ich den Punkt erreiche, drehe ich mich noch einmal um und sehe eine Todessermaske. Meine Augen weiten sich, aber er gestikuliert nur wie verrückt, dass ich verschwinden soll.

Bevor ich disappariere, hauche ich ihm nur zwei Wörter zu.

_Danke dir._

Ich erscheine an der Türschwelle des Grimmauldplatzes und klopfe an die Tür. Sie wird geöffnet und Ron erscheint. Er richtet seinen Zauberstab auf mich.

„Was ist dein zweiter Vorname?"

„Jean."

„Wo sind deine Eltern?"

„Australien. Sie denken ihre Namen sind Wendell und Monica Wilkins", antworte ich bereitwillig.

Er tritt zurück und ich eile ins Haus. Er schließt die Tür hinter mir.

„Hast du es bekommen?"

Ich nicke und ziehe den kleinen Zweig aus meiner Tasche, um ihn ihm zu zeigen, bevor ich die Treppe hinauf zu Harrys Schlafzimmer im zweiten Stock renne.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Nicht gut. Er wird mit jeder Minute blasser", sagt Ron. „Ginny kümmert sich um ihn."

„Das hier wird dafür sorgen, dass es ihm besser geht."

Ich erreiche sein Zimmer und klopfe, bevor ich die Tür öffne.

„Merlin sei Dank, du bist hier, Hermine!", ruft Ginny, als ich eintrete. „Er hat starke Schmerzen."

Ich setze mich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett und reiße ein Blatt von der kleinen Pflanze ab.

„Harry, wach auf", sage ich.

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf schwach und versucht etwas zu sagen, doch dann hustet er und würgt Blut. Ihm geht es wesentlich schlechter als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich ihn verlassen habe.

Ginny unterdrückt ihr Schluchzen mittlerweile nicht mehr.

„Ron, halte seinen Kopf fest", befehle ich.

Ron eilt zu Harrys Bettseite und folgt meiner Anweisung. Ich ziehe seinen Kiefer herunter, um seinen Mund aufzubekommen und lege das Blatt behutsam unter seine Zunge.

„Das hält ihn für einen weiteren Tag am Leben. Ich gehe jetzt wieder nach unten, um den Trank zu brauen. Ginny, pass auf, dass er das Blatt nicht herunterschluckt oder ausspuckt. Ron, du kommst mit mir."

Ich haste die Treppen wieder hinunter, Ron ist mir dicht auf den Fersen. Als ich unten ankomme, verlangsame ich mein Tempo etwas, um ihm eine Frage zu stellen.

„Wie viele sind zurückgekehrt?"

„Fred, George und Bill sind seit ein paar Stunden zurück. Sie sind nicht so stark verletzt – nichts, was Mum nicht heilen könnte. Sie sind alle im obersten Stockwerk. Bill allerdings ist ein Wrack."

Ich betrete die Küche und ziehe einen kleinen Kessel aus dem Schrank.

„Warum das?", frage ich.

„Fleur. Sie hat es nicht geschafft."

Ich bin nicht wirklich überrascht – ich habe damit gerechnet, dass einige von uns sterben werden. Aber zu hören, dass Fleur von uns gegangen ist...

Ich höre nicht auf mich zu bewegen. Ich platziere den Kessel auf dem Tisch und fülle ihn zur Hälfte mit Wasser. Dann drehe ich mich zum Küchenschrank, um ein paar Bestandteile des Tranks zu holen.

„Wer noch?"

„George sagte, dass viele noch gekämpft haben, als sie gegangen sind."

„Das ist nicht das, was ich dich gefragt habe", antworte ich sogleich.

„Luna wurde getötet und... und Professor Flitwick", sagt Ron gedämpft.

„Und das sind alle im Moment?"

Ich werfe einen flüchtigen Blick zu ihm und sehe ihn nicken.

„Das ist fantastisch! Ich _habe_ euch allen gesagt, dass es ein Hinterhalt war, eine Falle. _Natürlich_ müssen du und Harry aufgeblasen behaupten, dass unsere _Anzahl_ ausreichend ist, um gegen sie anzukommen. Absolut lächerlich! Jetzt sind drei von uns tot und Harry ist nah dran ebenfalls zu sterben. Wenn dieser Trank nicht hilft..."

„Warte... es gibt die Möglichkeit, dass das nicht funktioniert?" schreit Ron, eindeutig entsetzt.

Ich starre ihn wütend an. „Es wird funktionieren", sage ich widerwillig, um seine Angst zu mildern, „aber mal ehrlich... noch leichtsinniger _hättet_ ihr nicht sein können, oder?"

„Danke dir, Hermine, Liebes", höre ich Mrs. Weasleys Stimme vom Flur, „ich hätte es nicht besser sagen können. Ronald Weasley, du solltest dich über dich selbst schämen!"

Er blinzelt wütend. „Es war nicht _alles_ meine Schuld! Harry hat auch..."

„Diskutier nicht mit mir", sagt Mrs. Weasley. Sie nähert sich mir. „Wird mit Harry alles wieder gut?"

„Ja. Der Trank wird nicht länger als eine Stunde brauen müssen. Allerdings wird es eine Weile dauern, bis er wirkt. Der Schmerz wird weg gehen, aber er wird für mindestens eine Woche nicht in der Lage sein, sich zu bewegen."

Ron macht ein langes Gesicht. „Ist es wirklich so schlimm?"

„Wir haben Glück, dass er überhaupt überleben wird – es war nur ein Zweig in Professor Snapes privatem Vorrat übrig. Und ich hätte es fast nicht mehr lebend hierher geschafft."

Ron schaut extrem schuldig und ich habe beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen, ihn so heruntergeputzt zu haben.

Ich nehme an, er meinte es gut – Mundungus hat uns erzählt, dass sich nur drei oder vier Todesser im Tropfenden Kessel versteckt haben. Aber als wir vor Ort eintrafen, strömten Dutzende von ihnen aus der Winkelgasse in die Kneipe und wir waren praktisch von einer _Armee_ umzingelt. Es ist ein Wunder, dass Leute von uns immer noch dort sind um zu kämpfen.

Ich richte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder darauf, den Saft von zwei Mega-Power-Baum-Bohnen auszuquetschen. Ich gieße die Flüssigkeit in den Kessel und schaue zu, bis sie anfängt zu brodeln. Dann trage ich den Kessel zum Herd und richte meinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Incendio."

Das Feuer geht an und ich rühre das Gebräu um.

„Geh zur Tür. Ich bin mir sicher, dass gleich noch mehr von uns kommen werden", sage ich.

Ron verlässt den Raum ohne Protest und schließt die Küchentür hinter sich.

„Besetzen die Todesser Hogwarts immer noch?", fragt mich Mrs. Weasley.

Ich nicke. „Sie halten den Anti-Disapparations-Zauber immer noch aufrecht. Ich habe es geradeso lebend da raus geschafft."

Mrs. Weasley tätschelt meine Schulter. „Gibt es irgendetwas, bei dem ich dir helfen kann?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich werde den Trank selbst zu Ende brauen. Brauchst du einen Trank für Fred, George oder Bill?"

„Ich nehme nur ein bisschen vom Blutbildungstrank", sagt Mrs. Weasley. Sie öffnet den Küchenschrank, um eine kleine Flasche herauszunehmen.

„Wenn ich mit diesem Trank für Harry fertig bin, werde ich noch etwas mehr brauen. Wir werden definitiv viel mehr als diese Flasche für die anderen brauchen, wenn sie wiederkommen."

„Danke dir, Liebes."

Sie verlässt die Küche mit der Flasche und ich schaue auf den dicken, blubbernden Trank im Kessel. Vielleicht hätte ich mehr Wasser hinzufügen sollen, aber jetzt ist es zu spät – es muss so funktionieren. Er sieht ein bisschen zu zähflüssig aus, aber ich hoffe, dass es ok ist.

Ein paar Minuten später kommt Mrs. Weasley gehetzt zurück.

„Haben wir noch etwas von dieser Heilpaste für Verbrennungen?", fragt sie und öffnet den Küchenschrank, der unsere Heiltränke beinhaltet.

„Ja, ich denke im oberen Regal", antworte ich. „Wer hat Verbrennungen?"

„Remus", antwortet Mrs. Weasley.

In diesem Moment kommt Ron in das Zimmer, er stützt Lupin, dicht gefolgt von einer besorgt aussehenden Tonks. Ihr Haar ist weiß und sie sieht gealtert aus, gekennzeichnet von Sorge. Ich frage mich, ob alle Metamorphmagi ihre Gefühle auf diesem Wege zeigen.

Mrs. Weasley schwingt ihren Zauberstab und eine kleine, hölzerne Box fliegt vom oberen Regal in ihre Hand. Tonks stößt einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus und greift sofort nach der Box von Mrs. Weasley, um sie zu öffnen. Ich reiche ihr einen kleinen Butterstreicher, doch sie schenkt mir nur einen kurzen Blick, als sie sich zu ihrem Ehemann umdreht. Ron hilft ihr, Lupins Hemd auszuziehen und ich zische bei dem Anblick seiner starken Verbrennungen an der linken Schulter, dem Oberkörper und der linken Seite seines Nackens. Tonks fängt mit einem sehr besorgten Ausdruck an, die dicke, orangefarbene Paste auf seine Verbrennungen zu schmieren.

Ich gehe zum Trank und rühre weiter. Verflucht sei dieser dumme Mundungus, uns in dieses Unheil zu stürzen. Was für eine Sorte Spion ist er? Kann er nicht zählen? Oder schlief er während seiner Wache ein? Ich werde ihm den Hals umdrehen, wenn diese Geduldsprobe vorbei ist und alle Überlebenden zum Grimmauldplatz zurück gekehrt sind.

Dies sind definitiv die schlimmsten Nachwirkungen eines Kampfes, mit denen ich seit dem Beginn des Krieges umgehen muss. Drei Tote, alle in einer Nacht und es ist noch nicht vorbei. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es beim Sonnenaufgang mehr von ihnen gibt.

Wie durch ein Wunder sind bisher noch nicht so viele von uns gestorben. Arthur Weasley verließ uns bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts, als die letzten Horkruxe zerstört wurden. Professor Snape wurde ebenso getötet, aber mittlerweile wissen wir, dass er auf unserer Seite war, dass er bis zum Schluss Dumbledores Mann war. Ich kann immer noch nicht das Ausmaß seiner Liebe zu Harrys Mutter begreifen.

Ich wünschte, jemand könnte mich so lieben, aber so ein dummer Mädchentraum hat keinen Platz in einer Welt wie dieser.

Ich rühre den Trank weiter um und denke zurück an meine knappe Flucht.

Vielleicht verliert Voldemort Unterstützung von seinen Anhängern.

Wer war dieser Todesser, der mich freiließ? Und warum hat er das getan?

* * *

**_Auszug aus dem Autorenkommentar von elizaye:_**_Ja, ich weiß, es ist offensichtlich, wer der Todesser ist. [...] Diese Geschichte spielt drei Jahre nach __**Heiligtümer des Todes**__. Es gibt keine Horkruxe mehr, aber Voldemort ist nicht bei der Schlacht in Hogwarts gestorben, weshalb der Krieg weiterhin anhält. Und FRED IST NICHT GESTORBEN :) Viel Spaß!_

* * *

_Meine Lieben,_

_ich bin wieder zurück mit einer neuen, echt langen Story. _

_Es sei erwähnt, dass __**Turncoat**__ mein kleines Baby meiner Übersetzungen ist, da __**Turncoat**__ die erste englische Fanfiction ist, die ich je gelesen habe – und dies hat mir die Tür zu vielen weiteren wunderbaren Fanfictions und auch die Tür zur englischen Sprache ein großes Stück weiter geöffnet._

_Ein __**neues Kapitel**__ gibt es __**vermutlich jeden Montag**__, insofern ich es mit meiner Arbeit einrichten kann. Wie einige von euch sicher schon wissen, habe ich jetzt einen Job und gerade am Anfang werde ich mich erst mal in den Arbeitsalltag einfinden müssen._

_Wenn ich genügend Vorlauf an übersetzten Kapiteln habe (momentan sind es 43 von 101), werde ich zweimal pro Woche ein neues Kapitel hochladen._

_Die Kapitel handeln aus der _Sicht von Hermine oder ... (das erfahrt ihr noch früh genug :D)_, immer mal abwechselnd. Aus welcher Sicht das jeweilige Kapitel handelt, erkennt ihr an dem __**H für Hermine**__ oder dem _Anfangsbuchstaben für ..._ in der Kapitelüberschrift._

_Wie immer ist zu sagen, dass ich die Geschichte nicht Wort für Wort übersetze, sondern so, dass zwar noch der Sinn passt, aber es im Deutschen schön klingt. Ab und an übersetze ich auch die Autorenkommentare von __**elizaye**__ oder nur Teile davon, wenn ich sie als wichtig oder amüsant erachte. __**Wenn euch allerdings die kompletten A/N von ihr interessieren, werde ich diese für euch auch gerne übersetzen.**_

_So, das war es fürs Erste was ich als wichtig erachte. Alle weiteren A/N von mir werden auch definitiv nicht mehr so lang ;) Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich auch schon auf eure Meinungen, Vermutungen und Spekulationen!_

_Mit den besten Grüßen,_

_Eure Ivy_


	2. II Draco

**II. - D**

Ich höre ein lautes Pfeifen und renne in Richtung des Fensters.

Ich bin auf dem Weg den Flur entlang auf der Höhe des Portraits der fetten Dame – es ist meine letzte Nacht hier beim Schichtwechsel.

Das Pfeifen kann nur eines bedeuten: sie haben einen Eindringling entdeckt. Ich rase die Treppen hinunter, um mit den anderen die Außenanlagen abzusuchen. Ich frage mich, was für ein Idiot in dieser Nacht über das Hogwarts-Gelände spaziert.

Sollten die Mitglieder des Ordens nicht in einen Hinterhalt im Tropfenden Kessel gelockt werden?

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf, während ich das Schloss durch die riesigen Türen verlasse, gefolgt von einigen anderen Todessern. Es ist still und ich renne durch den Verbotenen Wald. Ich bin mir sicher, dass, falls der Eindringling klug ist, er oder sie auf dem Weg zum Apparierpunkt ist. Die anderen haben vermutlich sämtliche Punkte abgesichert, aber wir werden sowieso alle dafür gebraucht den Eindringling zu finden.

Sinnlos.

Was für eine Arbeitsverschwendung.

Sobald ich mich dem Apparierpunkt nähere, verlangsame ich meinen Schritt. Viele Todesser sind in der Nähe. Wir bewegen uns alle leise vorwärts, suchen nach irgendeinem Zeichen von jemandem, der nicht zu uns gehört.

Ich erhasche einen flüchtigen Blick auf jemanden ohne Kapuze und ich will gerade nach den anderen rufen, als ich bemerke, dass es ein Mädchen mit langem, buschigem Haar ist.

Langes... buschiges Haar...

Granger.

Scheiße.

Was macht sie _hier_? Sollte sie nicht mit dem Orden unterwegs sein, sterben bei einem Hinterhalt? Warum ist sie _hier_, innerhalb unserer Reichweite?

Warum bin ich genau am richtigen Ort um sie zu retten?

Ich gehe meine Möglichkeiten durch – allerdings weiß ich noch nicht wirklich, was ich tun werde.

Als ob ich überhaupt eine _Wahl_ hätte.

Es ist schon _Jahre_ her, dass ich eine Wahl hatte.

Vor einigen Jahren haben diese lächerlichen, hüpfenden Locken aufgehört, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen. Diese besserwisserische Einstellung hat aufgehört, mich zu frustrieren. Der Fakt, dass sie „schmutziges Blut" hat, wurde irrelevant für mich. Der Tag, an dem ich ihr in die Augen schaute und bemerkte, wie warm, braun und verdammt _schön_ sie sind... das war der Tag, an dem ich meine Freiheit – meine Freiheit über Entscheidungen – verloren habe.

Ich sehe, wie ein silberner Otter in das Gehölz hüpft.

Einige nicht so helle Todesser rennen danach, schlucken den Köder. Ich warte schweigend und sehe, wie dieser buschige Haarschopf im Wald verschwindet. Dann renne ich lautlos vorwärts, laufe parallel zu ihr im Unterholz. Ich sehe einen Todesser, der ihr dicht folgt und einen weiteren auf ihrer anderen Seite.

Einige Flüche werden hin und her geschleudert, aber es gibt nichts, was ich dagegen tun kann.

Ich will mich nicht einmischen.

Wenn ich irgendetwas mache, dass den Dunklen Lord verärgert, werden meine Eltern sterben. Das letzte Mal machte er mir das sehr deutlich klar, als Longbottom bei meiner Wache entwischte. Ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass Vincent in den Weg kam.

Zwar mache ich mir keine großen Sorgen um meinen Vater, aber ich würde meine Mutter vermissen. Ich will mich nicht einmischen. Ich sollte nicht.

Aber ich muss es tun.

Als ich sehe, wie sie in einen Todesser kracht, erkenne ich von seiner Statur her, dass es Yaxley ist. Mein Herz zerreißt.

Ich entwaffne sie und fange ihren Zauberstab in der Luft. Ich will nicht, dass er in irgendwelche anderen Hände fällt. Dann nutze ich ihren Zauberstab, um drei Todesflüche schnell hintereinander abzufeuern, einer nach dem anderen. Yaxley fällt zuerst, gefolgt von dem anderen hinter ihr und einem auf ihrer anderen Seite.

Ich rase zu ihr, zerre meinen Umhang von mir.

Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Ich höre bereits die anderen Todesser unserem Weg folgen. Es ist unmöglich, dass drei Todesflüche von ihnen unbemerkt bleiben.

Ich werfe meinen Umhang von hinten um ihre Schultern. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten sie wissen zu lassen, dass ich derjenige bin, der sie laufen lässt. Ich trage zwar meine Maske, aber trotzdem will ich nicht, dass sie mich sieht. Sie dreht sich um, versucht vergeblich zu erkennen, wer ich bin, aber ich dränge sie, ihren Kopf wieder zurückzudrehen und setze ihr die Kapuze auf.

„Beweg dich nicht", knurre ich ihr ins Ohr.

Ich ziehe die Kapuze weiter über ihren Kopf – sie scheint nicht zu halten und ich will nicht, dass sie abfällt. Dieses buschige Haar ist offensichtlich verflucht. Dann schiebe ich ihren Zauberstab wieder zurück in ihre Hand und gebe ihr einen starken Schubs vorwärts. Sie stolpert zum nächsten Apparierpunkt.

Als sie ihn erreicht, dreht sie sich noch einmal um, ihre Augen geweitet. Sie muss meine Todessermaske gesehen haben. Ich winke, gestikuliere in ihre Richtung, damit sie verschwindet.

_Verdammte Scheiße, hau ab von hier!,_ will ich ihr zuschreien.

Sie spricht lautlos ein Wort zu mir, aber ich schenke ihren Lippen keine Bedeutung. Ihre Augen sagen bereits alles. Sie dankt mir.

Mein Herz hüpft vor Freude.

Fick mich.

Endlich disappariert sie und ich kann wieder normal atmen. Sie ist sicher.

Ich richte meinen Zauberstab auf mich selbst.

_Stupor._

-x-x-x-x-

Es ist hell. Viel, viel, _viel_ zu scheiße hell.

Ich hebe eine Hand, um mir meine Augen zu reiben.

Die Stimme meiner Mutter ertönt.

„Oh Draco, du bist endlich wach."

Ich stöhne und setze mich auf. Mit einem flüchtigen Blick erkenne ich, dass ich in meinem Zimmer bin. Wann war _mein_ Zimmer jemals _hell_?

„Mutter", sage ich, schaue nach rechts und sehe, dass das Sonnenlicht in mein Zimmer hereinströmt, „habe ich dir nicht gesagt, sie _nicht_ zu öffnen?"

„Es wird entsetzlich dunkel mit den zugezogenen Vorhängen, Draco. Ich denke, es ist gesünder für dich, wenn du etwas mehr Sonnenlicht abbekommst. Du bist unnatürlich blass, wie dein Vater."

„Narzissa!"

Großartig. Vater kommt. Das, was ich brauche.

Er erscheint im Türrahmen und sieht extrem verärgert aus.

„Ich dachte, ich habe dir gesagt..."

Er hält inne als er bemerkt, dass ich aufrecht sitze.

„Oh, du bist endgültig genesen, oder?", faucht er mich wütend an. „Was ist letzte Nacht passiert? Wie ist das Schlammblut entkommen?"

„Lucius, Liebster, könntest du bitte..."

„Mutter, es ist in Ordnung", sage ich.

„Narzissa, lass uns allein."

Ich halte das Verlangen, meinen Vater anzustarren, im Zaum. Ich hasse es, wie er meine Mutter herum kommandiert, als ob sie eine Sklavin wäre. Aber das ist normal für ihn und als ich ihn das erste Mal damit konfrontiert hatte, habe ich gelernt, dass es nichts ändert.

Meine Mutter verlässt den Raum ohne sich zu beschweren und ich reiche zu meinem Nachttisch herüber, um meinen Zauberstab zu nehmen. Ich schwinge ihn einmal und die Vorhänge gleiten zu.

Wesentlich besser.

„Letzte Nacht habe ich nahe dem Gryffindor-Turm patrouilliert, als das Pfeifen erklang. Ich ging zu den anderen. Letztendlich erhaschte ich einen Blick auf Granger und jagte sie. Das ist alles, woran ich mich erinnere", lüge ich.

„Weißt du, wo du gefunden wurdest?"

Ich runzle die Stirn. „Ich lag auf dem Gelände, oder?"

„Du wurdest bei den toten Körpern von drei Todessern gefunden. Warum sind die anderen getötet worden, während du verschont bliebst?"

Ich habe letzte Nacht nicht daran gedacht.

Dumm. Dummes, dummes Ich.

„Ich weiß nicht", antworte ich lahm.

Mein Vater wirft mir einen sehr kalten, durchdringen Blick zu. „Falls da etwas zwischen dir und Granger vorgeht, erzählst du es mir besser _jetzt_."

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. „Da ist nichts zwischen uns. Du kannst mir gerne Veritaserum geben."

„Denkst du, ich bin so dumm? Ich weiß genau, dass deine Tante dir beigebracht hat, dem zu widerstehen."

„Dann nimm mich bei meinem Wort."

„Du hast Glück, dass sich der Dunkle Lord momentan keine Gedanken über dieses Schlammblut macht", sagt er gehässig.

„Wirklich? Ich denke es ist eher so, dass _wir_ Glück haben, dass er über das Schlammblut nicht besorgt ist. Ich war der Annahme, dass, wenn _einer_ von uns scheitert, dann _alle_ von uns sterben werden. Ist es nicht so, Vater?"

Er ist wütend, aber ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten, diese Worte auszusprechen.

„Also ich denke wirklich, dass es in deinem Interesse sein sollte, nicht ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, was letzte Nacht passiert ist. Die anderen Todesser werden genug geredet haben, ohne dass du das Feuer schüren musst. Wie du sagtest, Schlammblut Granger hat momentan nicht die höchste Priorität. Und wenn man so darüber nachdenkt, bin ich wirklich froh zu leben. Weißt du was, ich denke es liegt daran, dass ich kleiner als die anderen bin. Vielleicht dachte sie, ich wäre ein Schüler und hatte Mitleid mit mir."

Ich mache mir keine Mühe zu erwähnen, dass ich nicht kleiner als die anderen Todesser bin. Ich habe gerade erst aufgehört zu wachsen und bin mit 1,85 Metern einer der größten Todesser.

„Junge, sprich nicht mit mir in diesem Ton. Hast du vergessen..."

„Nein, ich habe nicht vergessen."

„Unterbrich mich _nicht_! Bittest du mich um eine Tracht Prügel? Es wird Zeit, dass du eine bekommst."

Ich starre ihn an und breite meine Arme aus, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich keine Angst habe.

„Gut. Falls es das ist, was dich stark fühlen lässt, nur zu."

Schmerz überfällt mich, umgibt mich, ersticht mich.

Bastard!

Schmerz.

Schmerz.

Der Boden unter mir ist hart.

Schmerz.

Bin ich aus dem Bett gefallen?

Schmerz.

Ist das die Stimme meines Vaters, die ich höre? _Lacht_ er?

Schmerz.

Ich hasse ihn. Ich hasse ihn mit jeder Faser meines Seins.

Ich fühle mich, als ob sich mein Kopf entzwei teilt.

Wann werde ich sterben?

So plötzlich wie es begann, hört es auf.

Interessant, dieses Mal war es kürzer als sonst.

Ich schnappe nach Luft und schaue mich um. Ja, es scheint so, als ob ich aus dem Bett gefallen bin.

Mein Vater lächelt selbstgefällig. „War das genug für dich?", fragt er.

„Aber ja, herzlichen Dank", antworte ich sarkastisch.

Er runzelt über meinen Ton seine Stirn, aber entscheidet sich nicht zu antworten und verlässt den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort. Ich bin dankbar dafür, endlich alleine zu sein.

Als ich aufstehe, betritt Tante Bellatrix den Raum.

Warum kann nie jemand anklopfen?

„Draco", sagt sie mit einem sympathischen Lächeln.

Sie glaubt, dass sie die einzige Person ist, die mich versteht. Aber ich denke es ist meine Schuld, dass sie diesen falschen Eindruck hat.

„Hey, Tante Bella."

„Es wird einfacher für dich sein, wenn du aufhörst Lucius frech zu antworten. Er ist ein Schwachkopf und wir beide wissen das. Halt ihn dir vom Leib."

„Sicher."

„Aber erzähl mir, was ist letzte Nacht passiert? Es muss etwas Ernstes sein, wenn er so besorgt ist."

„Schlammblut Granger hat es von Hogwarts weggeschafft. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie dort war."

„Und er macht dich dafür verantwortlich?"

„Angeblich haben die anderen Todesser vier Personen nahe dem Apparierpunkt, den sie benutzte, gefunden. Drei von ihnen sind tot und ich war nur bewusstlos."

Meine Tante verengt ihre Augen. „Das _ist_ verdächtig. Kannte sie deine Identität?"

„Ich habe meine Maske nicht abgenommen, falls es das ist, was du fragst. Ich erinnere mich an gar nichts. Das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnere, ist, dass wir sie verfolgt haben."

„Nun gut, der Dunkle Lord interessiert sich momentan nicht besonders für das Schlammblut."

„Das meint Vater auch. Wie war die Falle im Tropfenden Kessel?", frage ich, versuche, nicht zu interessiert auszusehen. Ich hoffe nur, dass Granger dem Kampf dort nicht beiwohnte und getötet wurde – nicht nachdem ich meinen Hals dafür riskiert habe, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Diese Ordensmitglieder... sie sind wie Kakerlaken. Unmöglich zu töten", sagte Tante Bella mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Es lief wohl nicht so gut?", stachele ich sie an.

„Ich sah den Halbkobold-Professor beim Duell mit Antonin fallen."

Dolohov. Er war verantwortlich für mehrere Tode innerhalb des Ordens.

„Professor Flitwick?", frage ich nach und sie nickt.

„Ja, ja, das war sein Name. Und was für eine Schande. Ich habe mich mit deiner Cousine Nymphadora duelliert, aber dieser verfluchte Werwolf kam mir in den Weg und dann sind sie abgehauen."

„Ja, welche Schande", wiederhole ich. Nach einem Moment der Stille frage ich sie: „Wo ist der Dunkle Lord?"

„Oh Draco, lieber Junge, ärgere dich nicht. Von all meinen...", sie hält inne, um sich ein Wort zu überlegen, „... Schülern, warst du schon immer mein liebster. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es dir gut geht. Letzten Endes kannst du nicht für das schwache Herz eines Schlammbluts beschuldigt werden. Du wirst dafür sorgen, dass sie ihre Entscheidung bereut, wenn sie das nächste Mal in Reichweite ist, nicht?"

Ich nicke, ein boshaftes Grinsen dehnt meine Lippen.

„Darauf kannst du wetten."

* * *

...

* * *

_Guten Abend meine lieben Leser,_

_nun wissen wir also endlich auch, wer der Todesser ist, der Hermine gerettet hat – das war vermutlich aber auch nicht besonders schwer xD_

_Das nächste Kapitel handelt wieder aus Hermines Sicht und wir werden weitere Hintergrundinformationen zum Krieg erfahren und auch wie es Harry geht. Außerdem taucht eine neue Person auf, von der ihr sicher nicht ahnt, dass sie dem Orden angehört ;) Vorschläge?! ^^_

_Und wisst ihr was? Ich hab gestern Flüge nach London gebucht für den August :D woah, ich freue mich schon, endlich wieder englische Luft zu schnuppern!_

_Habt eine schöne Woche,_

_Eure Ivy_


	3. III Hermine

**III. - H**

„Was hast du auf dem Herzen?"

Ich fahre hoch, schaue auf und sehe Blaise.

Ich sitze bereits seit über einer Stunde auf dem Treppenabsatz des Grimmauldplatzes Nummer 12, lehne an der Wand zwischen zwei Schlafzimmern und spreche mit niemandem. Wir erholen uns alle von dem Schlag der letzten Nacht. Wie durch ein Wunder ist über Nacht keiner weiter mehr gestorben – alle von uns haben es geschafft, hierher zurückzukommen oder zu einem anderen Unterschlupf zu gelangen und eine Nachricht zu schicken – außer Blaise.

Doch jetzt weiß ich, dass es ihm gut geht.

„Ich... nichts", antworte ich, „wann hast du es hierher geschafft?"

„Vor ein paar Minuten", sagt er und setzt sich zu mir.

„Warum hast du so lange gebraucht, um zurückzukommen?"

„Ich habe ein paar Todesser hinter mir her gelockt, um sie aus dem Tropfenden Kessel zu bekommen. Komme gerade zurück aus Rumänien."

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. „Du bist verrückt."

„Hey, es hat funktioniert. Das ist alles, was zählt."

Ich nicke.

„Wie geht es Harry?", fragt er.

„Er wird leben", sage ich, „der Trank funktioniert."

„Natürlich funktioniert er. Alle Tränke, die du braust, sind perfekt", sagt er lächelnd.

Ich schenke ihm ein gekünsteltes Lächeln. „Kaum."

Wir werden still und ich lehne meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Was bekümmert dich?", fragt er.

„Nichts."

„Wenn du nicht mit mir darüber reden willst, dann erzähle es wenigstens Harry oder Ron."

Ich seufze. „Letzte Nacht bin ich nach Hogwarts gegangen, um..."

„Ja, ich weiß", unterbricht er mich. „Molly hat es mir erzählt, als ich gekommen bin."

„Also... du weißt, dass sie in Hogwarts patrouillieren, stimmt's?"

Blaise nickt. „Es ist eine scheußliche Aufgabe, zu versuchen, da reinzukommen. Aber es ist noch schwieriger, wieder herauszukommen", sagt er. „Ich bin wirklich überrascht, dass sie dich in einem Stück wieder zurückgeschickt haben."

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. „Da war niemand anderes. Das Ding ist... letzte Nacht, da hätte ich nicht entkommen dürfen. Ich hatte es fast bis zum Apparierpunkt geschafft, allerdings wurde ich geschnappt."

Er legt einen Arm um mich. „Wie hast du es denn dann rausgeschafft?"

„Ich wurde frei gelassen."

Er hebt eine Augenbraue. „Von wem?"

„Das ist es, worüber ich nicht aufhören kann nachzudenken. Ich weiß nicht, wer es war. Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass er eine Todessermaske trug. Und er gab mir das."

Ich ziehe leicht an dem Umhang, der immer noch um meine Schultern hängt und er entfernt seinen Arm von mir.

„Oh... den hab ich noch gar nicht bemerkt."

„Ja," sage ich und lächle ihn sanft an, „noch kein anderer hat ihn bis jetzt bemerkt. Kleidung hat nach alldem, was letzte Nacht passiert ist, keine große Bedeutung."

„Kann ich ihn sehen?"

Ich lehne mich nach vorne, entferne den Umhang von meinen Schultern und reiche ihn ihm. Er schaut sich das Material genau an.

„Wie groß war er?", fragt er mich.

„Ich weiß nicht... ich habe ihn nur aus der Entfernung gesehen. Er sah aus wie... vielleicht deine Größe."

„Hmm."

„Hast du eine Idee, wer es sein könnte?"

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Warum bist du so besorgt?"

„Ich... ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er mich nur gerettet hat, weil er wusste, wer ich war."

„Wäre das nicht gut? Vielleicht verliert Voldemort an Unterstützung von seinen eigenen Todessern."

„Das dachte ich auch zuerst. Aber ich kriege dieses Gefühl nicht los, dass es ein Trick sein könnte. Was ist, wenn dieser Mann mich nur auf Voldemorts Auftrag hin gerettet hat? Was ist, wenn mein Überleben wichtig ist für ihre Pläne? Was ist, wenn sie planen mich gegen uns zu benutzen? Ich habe Angst", gebe ich zu.

„Hab keine Angst", sagt er und legt seinen Arm wieder um mich. „Wieso machst du dir darüber Sorgen, dass sie dich gegen uns benutzen könnten? Du würdest uns niemals hintergehen. Du weißt das besser als irgendjemand anderes. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass das passiert."

„Ich kann nicht anders, als mich immer wieder zu fragen. Es gibt keine andere Erklärung."

„Gehen wir davon aus, dass wir beide an die erste Möglichkeit denken", sagt er. „Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber, Hermine. Hör mir zu. Sie _können_ dich _nicht_ gegen uns verwenden, nicht bis du selber entscheidest, dass sie dich benutzen. So lange wie du... also, _du_ bleibst, wird das niemals passieren. Es gibt nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst."

Ich nicke. „Danke, Blaise."

Seine Bestätigung zu hören beruhigt mich und lässt mich besser fühlen, aber ich kann trotzdem nicht das Gefühl abschütteln, dass mir etwas Schlechtes passieren wird. Er kann solche Dinge einfach sagen, um meine Sorgen zu lindern. Er könnte aber auch etwas völlig anderes denken.

Blaise hatte mich und Harry gerettet, als wir in der Klemme steckten. Das ist vielleicht zwei Jahre her. Wir hatten Gerüchte gehört, dass Lucius Malfoy in Rom sein würde und sind dorthin gereist, um das genauer zu untersuchen. Ron kam zu dieser Zeit nicht mit uns – er hatte mir zugestimmt, dass es Zeit dafür war unsere Beziehung zu beenden und zu einer Freundschaft zurückzukehren, allerdings hatten wir uns immer etwas unwohl miteinander gefühlt. Dass er so leicht aufgegeben hatte, verletzte meine Gefühle, aber wir beide wussten, dass unsere Gefühle am Ende einfach nicht stark genug waren.

Harry und ich hatten uns in einer dunklen Gasse versteckt, als wir Lucius Malfoy begegneten. Wir waren beide unter dem Tarnumhang, entwaffnet, aber Lucius wusste, dass wir da waren und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er uns fand.

Dann wurde er von hinten von einem Fluch getroffen und disapparierte. Zum Glück hatte Blaise unsere Zauberstäbe eingesammelt, bevor Lucius verschwand. Danach nahmen wir ihn mit zum Orden. Anscheinend war er alleine unterwegs, enterbt von seiner Mutter und verstoßen von seinen Freunden, weil er sich geweigert hatte, Voldemort zu dienen...

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst aufhören darüber nachzudenken, Hermine?", flüstert er mir ins Ohr.

„Tue ich nicht."

„Lügnerin", sagt er grinsend.

Bevor ich gehen kann, hält er mich fest und fängt an mich zu kitzeln. Lachend wende ich mich unter ihm und versuche mich aus seinem Griff herauszuwinden.

„Ich denke nicht darüber nach, ich verspreche es!", kreische ich und kichere, als er mich weiterhin kitzelt.

Schließlich bekomme ich seine Hände zu fassen und halte sie weg von meinem Bauch. Er stützt sich über mir ab, seine Augen blitzen spielerisch auf.

„Oi, was macht ihr Zwei da?"

Blaise rollt seine Augen. „Geh wieder zurück nach unten, Weasley. Hermine und ich sind ein bisschen beschäftigt."

Ich lache und schubse ihn zur Seite, sodass ich mich wieder aufsetzen kann. Ron steht am Treppenabsatz und schaut mich mit einem verärgerten Ausdruck an.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", frage ich ihn unschuldig.

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Ich habe nur euch beide gehört und wollte sichergehen, dass nichts..."

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen", unterbricht ihn Blaise, als er sich neben mir aufrichtet und seinen Arm wieder um meine Schultern legt, „ich werde nett zu ihr sein."

Ron wirft mir einen weiteren wütenden Blick zu, bevor er wieder zurück nach unten geht.

Ich nehme Blaise' Arm von meinen Schultern und stoße ihn in die Seite.

„Wofür war das?", fragt er.

„Du wirst _nett_ zu mir sein? Du weißt, wie Ron wird, wenn du über so etwas Witze machst."

Er feixt. „Es ist die Wahrheit. Ich werde nett sein, wenn du mich lässt."

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf und stehe auf. „Ich sollte mit ihm reden", sage ich, als ich Richtung Treppe gehe.

„Ja, in Ordnung. Verletze nur weiter meine Gefühle und lass mich hier zurück", sagt er.

Ich lache und beginne die Treppe herunterzulaufen. „Bye, Blaise."

„Hermine, warte eine Sekunde", sagt er.

Ich drehe mich um und schaue ihn an.

„Versuch nicht, deinen hübschen, kleinen Kopf über letzte Nacht zu sehr zu zerbrechen, alles klar? Ich werde sehen, was ich mit diesem Umhang machen kann. Du wirst es erfahren, sobald ich es weiß."

„Danke nochmal, wirklich."

Ich gehe von der dritten in die zweite Etage hinunter, wo Harry, Ron und Blaise sich einen Raum teilen. Ich klopfe sacht und die Tür wird geöffnet. Ron erscheint im Türrahmen. Als er sieht, dass ich es bin, verfinstert sich sein Ausdruck.

„Ich wollte nur nach Harry sehen", sage ich, gehe an ihm vorbei in das Zimmer.

„Ihm geht es immer noch genauso", sagt Ginny sanft und schaut zu Harry. „Wie lange hast du gesagt wird es dauern, bis er..."

„Eine Woche", antworte ich, bevor sie ihre Frage beendet.

Sie hat das bereits vier- oder fünfmal gefragt, seitdem ich ihm den Trank verabreicht habe. Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass Harry leben wird. Natürlich ist eine Woche Bettlägerigkeit besser als tot zu sein.

Alicia Spinnet erscheint im Türrahmen. „Molly möchte, dass wir alle zum Abendessen hinunterkommen."

„Ich werde Harry Gesellschaft leisten", sagt Ginny. „Könnt ihr mir etwas zum Essen hochbringen, für später?"

„Ich werde dir jetzt etwas holen", sagt Alicia.

„Hermine und ich werden in ein paar Minuten unten sein", sagt Ron. „Wir müssen noch ein paar Sachen besprechen."

„Alles klar, dann...", sagt Alicia, als sie die Treppen runter geht.

„Über was müsst ihr zwei reden?", fragt Ginny ihren Bruder.

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen", sage ich ihr mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Dann verlassen wir das Zimmer und er führt mich den Flur entlang zu dem Raum, den ich mir mit Ginny teile. Wir betreten ihn und ich schließe die Tür hinter mir. Ich kann hören, wie Schritte von den oberen Etagen herunterkommen. Müssen wohl die anderen sein, die zum Abendessen gehen.

Wir sind Zwölf, die hier ständig im Grimmauldplatz leben, andere kommen und gehen – Sirius' und Regulus' Räume sind immer für Notfälle frei. Momentan scheint das Haus regelrecht überfüllt zu sein – Bill und Mrs. Weasley sind normalerweise im Shell Cottage mit anderen Hogwartsstudenten, die dem Orden zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten, nachdem der Krieg begann, beigetreten sind.

Rons Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Also?", sagt er ungeduldig.

„Also, was?"

„Gehst du mit dem Wichser oder nicht?"

Ich lege meine Hände auf meine Hüfte. „Warum geht es dich etwas an, mit wem ich gehe? Betrifft es dich?"

„Ich... erinnerst du dich nicht an seinen Ruf in Hogwarts?"

„Nein, ich erinnere mich nicht", antworte ich sarkastisch.

„Ich... na ja... von dem, was ich oben sah..."

„Und was _genau_ denkst du, hast du oben gesehen?"

Er beantwortet meine Frage nicht, sondern spricht stattdessen weiter: „Ich denke, du solltest ihm nicht zu nahe kommen. Er wird dich sicher verletzten – du weißt, wie er ist. Ich will nur nicht, dass du etwas Dummes tust, das war's."

„Stellst du meine Intelligenz in Frage?"

„Nein", macht er schnell einen Rückzieher.

„Denkst du, ich bin dumm, ist es das?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!"

„Dann solltest du meinen Entscheidungen vertrauen und mich in Ruhe lassen."

„Es gefällt mir nicht, euch beide zusammen zu sehen."

Bevor ich antworten kann, öffnet sich die Schlafzimmertür und als ich mich herumdrehe, sehe ich Blaise mit vor Brust verschränkten Armen locker am Türrahmen lehnen.

„Hast du uns belauscht?", fragt Ron nach.

„Ich war nur auf dem Weg nach unten zum Abendessen und habe euch zwei reden hören. Die Wände sind sehr dünn, wisst ihr. Wenn ihr Privatsphäre wollt, legt einen Zauber über das Zimmer", antwortet Blaise kühl. „Aber ehrlich gesagt, wenn du Privatsphäre mit meinem Mädchen willst, solltest du mich vorher fragen."

Ich drehe mich um, um meinem Ex ins Gesicht zu sehen und sehe, dass sein Gesicht so rot wie sein Haar geworden ist. Seufzend sage ich: „Ron, hör ihm nicht zu. Er versucht nur, dir auf die Nerven zu gehen. Willst du ihm wirklich die Genugtuung geben?"

Blaise' Arme umarmen mich von hinten und sein Kopf senkt sich, so dass er in meiner Halsbeuge liegt. Ich zucke mit meinen Schultern, aber er kichert nur und zieht mich zurück zu sich.

„Lass sie los!", sagt Ron wütend und zieht seinen Zauberstab.

„Ron, verfluche ihn nicht. Er blödelt nur herum."

Ich drücke seine Arme von mir weg und gehe einen Schritt vorwärts, drehe mich um, um ihn anzusehen. Er lächelt süffisant und ist stolz darüber, Rons Gesichtsfarbe in Rot verwandelt zu haben.

„Raus hier", knurrt Ron.

Ich schätze, dass eine Zuhörerschaft diese beiden Genies davon abhält, sich einen Kampf zu liefern.

„Warum gehen wir nicht alle Drei nach unten zum Abendessen?", schlage ich vor.

Blaise lächelt. „Sicher."

Ich folge ihm hinaus und einen Moment später höre ich Rons Schritte hinter mir.

Ich muss auf jeden Fall noch mal mit Blaise über Grenzen sprechen. Es scheint so, als ob ich ihn daran erinnern muss, dass Ron hitzköpfig ist. Er sollte nicht solche Scherze machen. In letzter Zeit passiert dies immer häufiger.

Als wir die Küche erreichen und unsere Plätze einnehmen, kann ich nicht anders und muss wieder an diesen Todesser denken. Wer würde mich gehen lassen und _warum_? Ich bezweifle stark, dass Blaise etwas nur anhand des Umhangs herausbekommt, aber ich vertraue ihm. Er hat schon mehr aus viel weniger herausgefunden – er hat einen abgerissenen Fetzen einer Todesserrobe genutzt, um dessen Identität und letzten Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden. Er vermeidet es, seine Geheimnisse zu teilen, aber ich bin mir sicher, irgendwann werde ich dahinter kommen.

Ich hoffe nur, er kann ein weiteres „Wunder" vollbringen und mir sagen, wer dieser mysteriöse Mann ist.

* * *

...

* * *

_Ihr Lieben,_

_und schwups, schon ist der neue Montag und das neue Kapitel da!_

_Was sagt ihr dazu, dass Blaise ein Ordensmitglied ist? Und was haltet ihr von Ron und Hermine, Rons eifersüchtigem Verhalten?_

_Ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das nächste Kapitel: zwei ehemalige Freunde, die nun Rivalen sind, treffen aufeinander..._

_Habt eine schöne Woche :) die besten Grüße,_

_Eure Ivy_


	4. IV Draco

**IV. - D**

Ich schreite den Flur erneut entlang.

Das ist eine lächerliche Aufgabe. Warum zur Hölle sollte sich Lord Voldemort für einen Dolch interessieren?

Ich habe bereits alle Zimmer überprüft. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand kommt und mich findet. Ich bin wirklich überrascht, dass noch kein Mitglied des Ordens über mich gestolpert ist. Ist hier nicht ein Kontrollgang geplant?

Ich gehe zurück in das Schlafzimmer und stöbere noch mal durch die Schubladen.

Wenn bloß ein Aufrufzauber für den verdammten Dolch funktionieren würde.

Mir wurde nur ein Bild von ihm gezeigt und ich weiß nichts über seine Geschichte.

Was hat das für einen Sinn?

Dann sehe ich etwas in meinem Augenwinkel glitzern. Könnte er unter dem Bett sein? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das zuvor übersehen habe.

Ich knie mich hin und nehme den kurzen, in einer Hülse steckenden Dolch. Der Griff ist golden, mit einem Rubin und Smaragd auf jeder Seite. Die goldene Schutzhülle besitzt ebenfalls wertvolle Steine. Er schaut kostbar aus, aber seit wann interessiert sich der dunkle Lord für Juwelen und Reichtum?

Ich höre zaghafte Schritte im Flur vor dem Schlafzimmer. Jemand versucht sich an mich anzuschleichen.

Ich verstaue den Dolch in der Innentasche meiner Robe und versuche nicht aufzufallen, stehe deshalb langsam auf. Allerdings liegt meine Aufmerksamkeit immer noch auf dem Boden.

Dann wirble ich herum und entwaffne den Eindringling, bevor er Zeit hat zu reagieren.

Blaise?

Ich fange seinen Zauberstab und frage: „Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?"

„Ich wusste es nicht. Ich bin nur auf der Durchreise."

„Du bist alleine hier?"

Er nickt.

„Der Orden führt hier keinen Kontrollgang durch?"

„Warum tötest du mich nicht?", fragt er und ignoriert meine Frage.

Ich frage mich, ob er mich hinter der Todessermaske erkennt.

„Weil ich nicht kann", sage ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich konnte es damals nicht, und heute kann ich es auch nicht."

Eine Pause.

„Draco?"

Ich zerre am Kragen meines Hemdes, um ihm den Beginn der dicken, miserablen Narbe zu zeigen, welche quer über meine Brust verläuft und die er mir verpasst hat.

„Du lebst noch", sagt er leise. „Ich habe von dir seit... Jahren nichts gehört."

Ich nicke. „Es ist eine Weile her."

„Warum zeigst du mir nicht dein Gesicht?", fragt er.

Wir können unsere Maske nicht an einem unsicheren Ort abnehmen. Neue Anweisungen, aber ehrlich gesagt sehe ich keinen Sinn darin. Eigentlich ist es eher dumm. Manche von uns sind durch unsere Stimmen erkennbar.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen", antworte ich. „Ich vertraue dir, dass du mich nicht tötest."

Ich werfe seinen Zauberstab hoch in die Luft und sehe zu, wie er sich ein paar Mal dreht. Ich fange ihn an der Spitze und halte ihn Blaise hin. Er nimmt den Griff und nimmt ihn zögernd aus meiner Hand.

„Warum tust du das?", fragt er. „Selbst wenn du mich nicht töten kannst, könntest du mich gefangen nehmen."

„Wieso? Soll ich zusehen, wie mein bester Freund bis zur Unterwerfung oder zu Tode gefoltert wird? Ich habe das schon mal und ich will es nicht noch einmal tun."

„Was davon passierte mit Theo?"

Ich halte meine gleichgültige Maske aufrecht, als ich antworte: „Er war immer der Sohn seines Vaters."

Blaise nickt verstehend. „Ich schätze, das habe ich erwartet."

„Ja."

„Wie geht es Vincent? Und Gregory?"

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. „Trampel, beide von ihnen. Aber ihnen geht es gut."

Wir lachen gemeinsam und für einen kurzen Moment wünsche ich mir, dass nichts von diesem Scheiß jemals zwischen uns passiert wäre.

Ich will meinen besten Freund zurück.

„Ich muss gehen", sage ich, gehe an ihm vorbei und den Flur entlang zum Wohnzimmer. „Es wäre das Beste, wenn wir das hier niemals erwähnen."

„Draco, warte."

Ich stoppe, aber drehe mich nicht um, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Warum schließt du dich uns nicht an?", fragt er. „Komm auf unsere Seite. Ich weiß, dass das hier nicht das ist, was du wolltest."

„Das weißt du nicht", sage ich knapp.

„Du hast nicht erlaubt, dass der Krieg dich ändert. Das ist Beweis genug", sagt er.

„Ich kann es nicht tun. Du weißt warum."

„Dann wechsle die Seiten nicht öffentlich. Gib uns Informationen. Wir brauchen sie, dringend. Dieser Krieg wird nicht einfacher und ohne Snape..."

„Ich werde nicht tun, was er getan hat. Mein Patenonkel starb, obwohl er das nicht musste", sage ich.

„Mach ihn nicht zum Narren. Du weißt, warum er getan hat, was er tat."

„Ja, das ist richtig. Er hat sich in ein Schlammblut verliebt."

„Dann bist du wohl nicht besser."

Oh nein, das hat er nicht gesagt.

Ich drehe mich um, nehme mir dabei meine Zeit, und ziehe erneut meinen Zauberstab. Blaise versucht meinen Zauber zu blocken. Doch nichts passiert, als er seinen Zauberstab schwingt. Stattdessen wird er nach hinten an eine Wand geschleudert.

„Warum kann ich meinen Zauberstab nicht benutzen?", fragt er alarmiert.

„Ich habe Kräfte, die größer sind als du denkst."

„Also gut, dann töte mich."

„Ich habe bereits gesagt, dass ich das nicht kann", sage ich durch meine zusammengebissenen Zähne. „Also spare mir deine Lachen-im-Angesicht-des-Todes-Rede. Ich bin _nicht _wie mein Patenonkel."

„Das ist richtig und du belässt es dabei, dir das einzureden. Aber ich kenne die Wahrheit."

Ich werfe ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

Vielleicht vermisse ich meinen besten Freund _doch nicht_ allzu sehr.

„Würdest du es für sie tun?", fragt er mich mit einer tiefen Stimme. „Du hast bereits einmal alles riskiert. Wenn du die Chance hättest, denke ich nicht, dass du zögern würdest es ein zweites Mal zu tun."

Ich denke darüber nach, wiege die Möglichkeiten ab.

Ich bin ein Naturtalent in Okklumentik – ich übertreffe schon lange Tante Bellas Können und ich bin mir sicher, ich bin genauso gut wie mein Patenonkel gegen die Legilimentik-Fähigkeiten des dunklen Lords. Es würde für sie sehr schwer sein, mich bei der Arbeit zu erwischen.

Was habe ich zu verlieren?

Die Liebe meiner Mutter, voraussichtlich. Mein Vater... ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Verrückte mich niemals geliebt hat. Und die liebe Tante Bella, sie würde mich versuchen auszuweiden, falls sie herausfinden würde, dass ich das überhaupt in Betracht ziehe. Oh und nicht zu vergessen: Ich könnte jederzeit mein Leben verlieren.

Aber gibt es da irgendetwas zu gewinnen?

Ich würde schon gerne sehen, wie Voldemort stirbt. Oder um Gnade bettelt. Das wäre ein Anblick. Aber ich denke nicht, dass es Potter in sich hat jemanden zu quälen, selbst wenn es der dunkle Lord _ist_.

Und _sie_.

Ich will nicht mal an ihren Namen denken.

Aber selbst wenn ich nicht versuche an sie zu denken, sie drängt all meine anderen Gedanken beiseite. Ihr Gesicht blockiert meine Sinne – schmales Kinn, volle Lippen, kleine Nase, rosige Wangen und diese satten braunen Augen...

Verdammte Scheiße.

Diese Frau wird mein Tod sein und sie weiß es nicht einmal.

„Alles klar, dann", sage ich schließlich.

Scheiße. Das ist der Moment, den ich bereuen werde, wenn ich auf meine Hinrichtung warte und auf die Spitze von Voldemorts Zauberstab schaue. Ich weiß es einfach.

„Sag Potter, dass ich ihn alleine treffen will."

„Hast du einen Wunschtreffpunkt?", fragt Blaise und kommt zu mir.

Ich richte meinen Zauberstab auf ihn und er hält inne. „Spinner's End, im alten Haus meines Patenonkels. Genau die gleiche Uhrzeit, nächste Woche. Um meine Aufrichtigkeit zu zeigen, bringe ich meinen Zauberstab nicht mit. Falls ich es nicht schaffe, sende ich einen Patronus."

„Ich werde es ihm sagen."

„Falls er das Treffen ablehnen will, werde ich es erfahren, indem er nicht kommt. Ihr braucht mir keine Nachricht zu schicken."

Blaise nickt und ich drehe mich um, um zu gehen.

„Draco, du tust das Richtige", höre ich ihn sagen.

„Das Richtige wäre für mich am Leben zu bleiben", antworte ich. „Und das ist definitiv _nicht_ der beste Weg, das zu erreichen."

Bevor er irgendetwas sagen kann, disappariere ich.

* * *

...

* * *

_Meine liebsten Leser,_

_hier bin ich und ich habe ein neues Kapitel mitgebracht, in dem Draco eine lebenswichtige Entscheidung trifft. Ich schätze, ihr findet das alle ganz toll :D jetzt ist nur noch abzuwarten, ob der Orden Draco auch wirklich vertrauten wird und als Spion annimmt._

_Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt das Kapitel hochlade. Ich habe es gestern Abend versucht, aber wollte einfach nicht den Doc Manager öffnen :(_

_Übrigens habe ich gerade einen voll guten Lauf bei __One of the Monsters__, es ist ebenfalls eine Kriegsgeschichte, aber sehr, sehr viel düsterer. Und sie ist auch nur 9 Kapitel lang ;) also falls euch so etwas interessiert, dann schaut doch mal vorbei :) Das 3. Kapitel ist gerade bei meiner lieben Beta und ich hoffe, dass ich es in den nächsten Tagen posten kann._

_Jetzt habe ich schon wieder megamäßig viel gelabert, deswegen gibt es jetzt einen Hinweis zum nächsten Kapitel: Diskussionen, Entscheidungen und merkwürdige Fähigkeiten!_

_Und jetzt ist Schluss! Habt eine wunderschöne und schnell vergehende Woche,_

_Eure Ivy_


	5. V Hermine

**V. - H**

Ich hasse offiziell Besprechungen.

Ich hasse es, Diskussionen zu folgen; hasse es, dass wir Entscheidungen über Gefechte und daraus resultierende Todesfälle entscheiden müssen.

In der Schule liebte ich es immer, meine Meinung zu sagen. Alles war einfach. Richtig oder falsch. Und hatte man irgendwelche Zweifel, so prüfte man die Mitschriften oder ging in die Bibliothek für externe Quellen.

Aber hier _gibt_ es kein Buch für die Aufenthaltsorte der Todesser. Es gibt kein Buch, das uns die Antworten zu unseren Fragen geben kann. Sollen wir angreifen? Einen Hinterhalt planen? Wo ist der dunkle Lord? Wem können wir trauen? Was sollen wir als nächstes tun?

Ich hasse Besprechungen.

Blaise endet mit der Beschreibung seines Treffens mit Draco Malfoy in Grodic's Hollow letzte Nacht.

Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht. Was hat er dort gemacht?

George spricht meine unausgesprochene Frage aus.

„Ich weiß nicht, was er dort gemacht hat", antwortet Blaise. „Warum ist das so wichtig?"

„Er war in meinem alten Haus. Ich möchte wissen, was er dort wirklich zu suchen hatte", erwidert Harry erhitzt.

Es sind zwei Wochen seit dem Fiasko im Tropfenden Kessel und meinem knappen Entkommen von Hogwarts vergangen und Harry ist vollständig geheilt. Ginny, die neben ihm sitzt, war erleichtert, als er letztendlich aufstehen und herumlaufen konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was er gemacht hat", wiederholt Blaise. „Tut mir leid, Harry. Er hat mich lebend gehen lassen. Seitdem habe ich das Gefühl, es bestünde eine Möglichkeit, dass er sein Angebot, uns Informationen zu liefern, wahrmachen könnte."

„Wir könnten die Informationen nutzen. Mundungus ist nicht wirklich verlässlich", sagt Tonks.

Sie ist immer noch verbittert darüber, dass Lupin die Verbrennungen für sie auf sich genommen hat.

„Die Malfoys waren schon immer eine gerissene Familie", sagt Kingsley Shacklebolt mit seiner tiefen Stimme.

Er sitzt am anderen Ende des Tisches und handelt wie eine Art inoffizieller Leiter des Ordens.

„Ich traue dem Jungen nicht", setzt er fort. „Selbst wenn er momentan ehrlich ist, bin ich bereit zu wetten, dass es derzeit bloß ein günstiger Umstand ist, den Orden gegen Voldemort zu unterstützen. Und sobald sich solche Umstände ändern, wird er sich gegen uns stellen."

„Ich sage euch", sagt Blaise, „er war jahrelang mein bester Freund. Wir sind ehrlich zueinander."

„Aber ihr wart so lange Zeit voneinander getrennt. Woher willst du wissen, dass er sich nicht geändert hat?", fordert Ginny ihn heraus.

„Ich weiß es einfach."

„Ich bin besorgt, dass ‚es einfach zu wissen' nicht genug ist", sagt Shacklebolt. „Ich weiß nicht, wie viel zuverlässiger dein Gefühl gegenüber Mundungus' Berichten ist."

„Malfoy hat dir die Narbe auf deinem Rücken verpasst, stimmt's?", sagt Ron zu Blaise.

„Ich habe ihn ebenfalls nicht unmarkiert gelassen", antwortet Blaise. „Ich denke, dass wir ihm zumindest eine Chance geben sollten, mit uns zu _reden_. Ohne Insiderinformationen kommen wir nirgendwo hin. Ohne einen Spion ist es unmöglich zu wissen, was sie planen."

Hannah Abbott, eine Hufflepuff aus meinem Jahrgang, die dem Orden bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts beigetreten ist, wirft ein: „Aber wir haben Trelawney..."

Ich halte ein Schnauben zurück.

Sybill Trelawney ist für mich nicht glaubhaft. Es interessiert mich nicht, ob sie diejenige war, die die Prophezeiung über Harry und Voldemort verkündete. Wahrsagen als Fach ist einfach lächerlich.

„Sie tut eine Menge mit ihrem sogenannten Sehen", sagt McGonagall, äußert damit meine Gedanken. „Sie ist vielleicht meine Freundin, aber sie kann ihre Kraft nicht einfach auf Knopfdruck benutzen. Ohne Severus wird dieser Krieg immer gefährlicher. Ich denke, wir sollten das riskieren."

Blaise ist überrascht von McGonagalls Unterstützung.

„Einem _Malfoy_trauen?", sagt George, der einohrige Zwilling.

„Sind Sie verrückt?", beendet Fred.

„Ehrlich, McGonagall", sagt Lee Jordan, „Sie erinnern sich doch sicher daran, wie er in der Schule war, oder nicht?"

„Wir sind im Krieg, Jungs", sagt McGonagall streng. „Es ist Zeit, Hausvorurteile hinter Ihnen zu lassen und das Gesamtbild zu betrachten."

„Falls wir das durchziehen", sagt Lupin, „sollten wir Harry nicht alleine gehen lassen. Er sollte jemanden haben, der ihn begleitet."

„Ich bin kein Kind", protestiert Harry.

„Ja, aber du bist zu wertvoll, um so leichtsinnig in Gefahr gebracht zu werden", sagt Shacklebolt.

„Ich könnte mit ihm gehen", bietet Ron an.

So hitzköpfig wie er auch sein mag, muss ich hinzufügen, dass er sich im Duellieren verbessert hat und keine schlechte Wahl als Harrys Begleitung wäre – die beiden arbeiten erstaunlich gut zusammen, bedingt durch ihre enge Freundschaft. Ich könnte niemals mit einem der beiden so gut arbeiten, wie sie es miteinander tun.

„Sind wir wirklich dabei, Malfoy zu trauen?", fragt Angelina von ihrem Platz neben Fred.

„Wir vertrauen ihm nicht", sagt Shacklebolt. „Harry und Ron werden ihn treffen um zu sehen, was er zu sagen hat. Falls er vertrauenswürdig erscheint, sorgt ihr dafür, dass er bewusstlos ist und bringt ihn hierher, sodass wir es nicht riskieren den Fidelius-Zauber zu brechen."

„Aber wird der Fidelius-Zauber nicht verhindern, dass Malfoy diesen Ort enthüllen kann, da er kein Sicherheitswahrer ist?", fragt Ron.

„Wenn ein Sicherheitswahrer getötet wird, dann wird jede Person, dem der Sicherheitswahrer etwas erzählt hat, ein neuer Sicherheitswahrer", erinnere ich ihn.

„Stimmt."

Shacklebolt setzt fort: „Wir werden ihn ausfragen und untersuchen. Falls wir entscheiden, dass er vertrauenswürdig ist..."

„Entschuldigt mich, aber wie genau wollt ihr das tun?", fragt Blaise. „Draco war schon immer ein Naturtalent in Okklumentik. Wir können nicht in seinen Verstand eindringen."

„Das werden wir sehen", sagt Shacklebolt.

Dann erscheint Mundungus und ich muss mich stark zurückhalten, ihn nicht zu erwürgen. An den Blicken der anderen Hogwartsschüler am Tisch erkennt man, dass ich nicht die Einzige mit diesen Gedanken bin. Er gab uns falsche Informationen, die uns drei Tote bescherten. Es wird einiges nötig sein, um ihm zu vergeben.

Er fängt an von ein paar Informationen zu berichten, welche er von einer Gruppe Schmuggler, mit denen er die letzte Woche gereist ist, erhalten hat. Meine Gedanken beginnen wieder rastlos zu werden.

* * *

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dieses verdammte Frettchen umzubringen", knurrt Ron, während er hin und her läuft.

Harry, Ron und ich sind im Raum der beiden Jungs. Die Besprechung endete vor einer Weile und wir sind hierauf gekommen, um das bevorstehende Treffen mit Draco zu diskutieren. Wir haben den Muffliato-Zauber vor ein paar Minuten über das Zimmer gelegt, sodass wir uns ohne Sorge, von den anderen gehört zu werden, unterhalten können.

„Du gehst nicht hin, um ihn umzubringen", weise ich ihn hin.

„Mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit versucht er nur Harry hinzulocken, um ihn umzubringen", sagt Ron. „Und falls das der Fall ist, werde ich ihn natürlich töten."

„Wir _benötigen_ Informationen", sagt Harry. „So sehr ich Malfoy auch hasse, wir könnten ihn brauchen."

Ich nicke zustimmend. „Ich möchte, dass ihr beide vorsichtig seid. Ihr seid beide ungestüm und das wisst ihr. Bringt euch nicht unnötig in Gefahr."

„Ja, Mutter", sagen beide im Chor.

Ich versuche Harry eine zu knallen, aber er weicht aus und stattdessen treffe ich Ron. Gut, er wäre sowieso der Nächste gewesen.

„Hey!", sagt Ron. „Du wirst ausfällig."

Dann öffnet sich die Tür und Blaise schaut überrascht zu uns.

„Ich dachte, es wäre niemand hier", sagt er. Dann grinst er. „Ihr werdet schlampig. Erst vergesst ihr einen Geräuschdämpfungs-Zauber und jetzt vergesst ihr Türen zu sperren."

„Schieb ab, Zabini", sagt Ron.

Er zuckt und will den Raum verlassen, als Harry ihn aufhält.

„Blaise, warte."

Blaise dreht sich herum. „Ja?"

„Ich denke es ist hilfreich, wenn wir ein bisschen mehr über Malfoys Fähigkeiten wissen. Und da du sein bester Freund bist..."

„Hey, ich habe in den letzten Jahren keine wirkliche Unterhaltung mit ihm geführt", sagt Blaise, als er den Raum wieder betritt und die Tür hinter sich schließt. „Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht wirklich viel darüber, wie seine Fähigkeiten in all dieser Zeit gestiegen sind. Aber da _ist_ eine Sache, vor der ich euch warnen möchte. Es scheint, als ob er etwas gelernt hat, das ihm erlaubt uns daran zu hindern, unsere Zauberstäbe zu nutzen."

„Was meinst du?", frage ich. „Ich habe noch nie von so einer Art Magie gehört."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher was das ist. Ich habe so eine Ahnung, dass er womöglich den Zauberstab anfassen muss, um ihn zu kontrollieren. Als ich ihn sah, war das Erste, was er getan hat, mich zu entwaffnen. Er gab mir gleich danach meinen Zauberstab wieder, aber später, als er mich an die Wand warf, konnte ich den Fluch nicht blocken."

Meine Augen weiten sich. Harry und Ron schauen ebenfalls überrascht.

„Was meinst du damit, du konntest den Fluch nicht blocken?", fragt Harry.

„Ich hatte vor, den Schutzzauber zu nutzen, aber es hat nicht funktioniert."

„Vielleicht bist du nur eingerostet", sagt Ron.

„Unsinn", schnappt Blaise. „Ich bin exzellent in nonverbaler Magie und das weißt du."

„Ja, es geht kein Weg daran vorbei, dass Blaise einen Schutzzauber vermasselt", sagt Harry zu Ron.

Blaise wirft einen Blick auf mich und sagt mit einem durchtrieben Grinsen: „Ich wette, Hermine wünscht sich gerade die Bibliothek von Hogwarts."

Ich schlage ihn an die Schulter und er lacht.

„Lach nicht über mich", sage ich. „Davon mal abgesehen würdet ihr sicher alle selber wissen wollen, wie er das macht, oder nicht?"

„Also schätze ich, ist mein bester Ratschlag an euch Zwei, nicht zuzulassen, dass er eure Zauberstäbe zu fassen kriegt", sagt Blaise.

„Denkst du, es ist eine Art schwarze Magie?", fragt Ron.

„Wahrscheinlich", antwortet Blaise.

Es entsteht eine angespannte Pause. Dann ziehe ich die Tür auf und schubse Blaise aus dem Zimmer.

„Wir gehen quer über den Flur um etwas zu besprechen", sage ich. „Ihr Zwei solltet euch wohl eine Strategie überlegen, wie ihr Malfoy konfrontiert. Wir sind in ein paar Minuten zurück."

Harry und Ron wechseln überraschte Blicke, doch bevor sie das kommentieren können, verlasse ich den Raum und schließe die Tür hinter mir. Blaise schaut mich mit einer amüsierten Miene an. Ich überquere den Flur zu dem Zimmer, das ich mir mit Ginny teile und öffne die Tür.

„Geh rein", sage ich.

Er betritt den Raum ohne etwas zu beanstanden und ich schließe die Tür hinter uns, als auch ich ihn betreten habe.

„Muffliato."

„Über was reden wir?", fragt er.

„Hast du eine Idee, wer..."

„Bist du immer noch über den Todesser, der dich freigelassen hast, besorgt?"

Ich seufze. „Ja. Hast du schon irgendetwas herausgefunden?"

Er schaut mich mit etwas Ähnlichem wie Sorge in seinen Augen an.

„Was? Ist es etwas Schlimmes?"

„Nein, nein", sagt er schnell. „Ich habe noch nichts rausgefunden. Ich mag es nur nicht, wie sehr du dich darum sorgst."

Ich bin enttäuscht, dass er den Todesser noch nicht identifiziert hat. Aber ich nehme an, es _ist_ ein bisschen zu viel von ihm verlangt, die Identität eines Todessers durch deren Standardumhänge herauszufinden.

„Entspann dich ein bisschen, Hermine." Er macht eine Pause und dann grinst er über sein ganzes Gesicht. „Vielleicht kann ich dir damit helfen."

Ich rolle meine Augen und öffne die Tür. „Los, geh raus."

Er verlässt das Zimmer und ich folge ihm nach draußen.

„Zabini!", ruft Lupin von unten. „Ich habe nach dir gesucht. Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?"

„Sicher", sagt Blaise. Er wirft mir ein Lächeln zu, bevor er die Treppe hinunter geht.

„Ich überquere den Flur, um zurück zum Zimmer der Jungs zu gelangen.

Ich frage mich, ob Draco Malfoy wirklich ein Spion für den Orden werden würde. Womöglich nicht. Es ist wahrscheinlich das Beste, mit dem Planen anzufangen, damit Harry und Ron verschiedene Möglichkeiten haben ihn in einem Duell zu schlagen.

* * *

...

* * *

_Ihr Lieben,_

_das neue Kapitel gibt es dieses Mal schon heute am frühen Abend, da ich nächste Woche komplett auf Dienstreise quer durch Deutschland unterwegs bin. _

_In diesem Kapitel ist zwar nicht so viel passiert, aber es wurde eine wichtige Entscheidung getroffen: Harry und Draco werden demnächst aufeinander treffen! Und Draco hat eine Fähigkeit, von der noch nicht einmal Hermine etwas gehört hat..._

_Ein Dankeschön geht an dieser Stelle wieder an meine liebe Beta!_

_Ich war am Samstag das erste Mal Lasertag spielen. Es war irgendwie echt witzig und es hat auf jeden Fall Spaß gemacht, auch wenn ich nur auf Platz 14 von 20 gelandet bin ^^ habt ihr schon mal Lasertag gespielt?_

_So, zum Schluss noch einen Tipp für das nächste Kapitel: Überraschungen, Bedingungen und Erinnerungen._

_Habt eine schöne Woche!_

_Eure Ivy_


	6. VI Draco

**VI. - D**

Ich sitze dem Kamin zugewandt in einem abgenutzten, hochlehnigen Sessel im Arbeitszimmer meines Patenonkels. Meine Maske hängt an der Armlehne und mein Umhang liegt auf der Rückenlehne. Es sind bereits zwanzig Minuten vergangen und Potter ist noch nicht aufgetaucht.

Ich entscheide mich, ihm weitere zehn Minuten zu geben bevor ich gehe.

Dann höre ich die Dielenbretter leise knarren.

Jemand kommt.

Ich warte in aller Ruhe, bis er das Zimmer betreten hat. Dann lasse ich meinen Blick zu dem kleinen Spiegel, der über dem Kamin hängt, wandern.

Ein Kopf mit roten Haaren.

Warum bin ich nicht überrascht?

„Das ist nicht besonders nützlich zur Vertrauensbildung", sage ich.

Ich sehe seinen überraschten Ausdruck, aber dann schaut er in den Spiegel und blickt mich böse an.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um Vertrauen zu dir aufzubauen, du unerträglicher Bastard. Also, was für Informationen gibst du uns?"

Ich schnalze mit meiner Zunge und stehe auf, drehe mich, um ihn anzusehen. „Denkst du wirklich, du kannst hier einfach auftauchen, nachdem ich speziell nach Potter gefragt habe, und von mir erwarten, dir zu erzählen, was ich weiß? Selbst nachdem ich mein Wort gehalten und keinen Zauberstab mitgebracht habe?"

Er richtet seinen Zauberstab auf mich. „Ja, das erwarte ich. Ich könnte dich töten und es würde keinen kümmern. Ich könnte ihnen erzählen, dass du mich angegriffen hast."

„Das ist richtig. Das ist auf jeden Fall etwas, was du tun könntest. Aber du würdest es bereuen."

Weasley verengt seine Augen. „Warum?"

„Das werde ich dir nicht sagen", sage ich. „Ich fragte nach Potter. Ich nehme an, da der Orden sich nicht um meine Informationen kümmert, werde ich jetzt zurückkehren. So ist es für mich ohnehin sicherer."

Ich gehe um den Sessel herum.

„Beweg dich nicht oder ich schicke deinen Arsch in die Hölle", sagt Weasley.

Ich bleibe nicht stehen. „Na los", sage ich und gehe auf ihn zu.

Er lässt mich an sich vorbei.

„Sag mir", fordert er, als ich den Flur betrete, „warum du uns überhaupt Informationen anbietest!"

„Ist es dir noch nie passiert, dass du nicht der Einzige bist, der will, dass der Krieg endet?", antworte ich.

„Malfoy, warte", sagt er. „Ich bring dich zu Harry."

Ich drehe mich um und warte. Potter ist also doch irgendwo hier.

„Ich bin nur hier um sicher zu gehen, dass du deinen Deal bis zum Ende einhältst", fährt er fort. Dann richtet er seinen Zauberstab auf mich. „Expelliarmus!"

Nichts passiert, wie erwartet.

Ich hebe meine Hände auf Schulterhöhe und zeige ihm meine Handinnenflächen. „Siehst du das? Kein Zauberstab."

Er starrt mich zornig an. „Gut, dann lass uns gehen."

Er stürmt an mir vorbei den Flur entlang.

Ich schmunzle und folge ihm. Wir verlassen das Haus meines Patenonkels durch die Hintertür.

Weasley hebt seinen Zauberstab und flüstert: „Expecto Patronum."

Ein silberner Hund erscheint aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und fliegt hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

„Lustig, Weasley, ich hätte gedacht, dass dein Patronus ein Wiesel ist", sage ich.

„Tja, ich bin mir sicher, deiner ist auch kein verdammtes Frettchen. Also nehme ich an, wir werden beide enttäuscht", antwortet er.

„Also, warum bist nur du es diesen Abend, Weaselbee? Wo ist Besserwisser-Granger? Oder ist sie schon tot?"

Er wirbelt herum und rammt seinen Zauberstab in meine Brust. „Ich wette, du würdest das gerne hören, oder nicht? Wenn du so etwas fragst, wundere ich mich, wie sehr wir dir vertrauen können", knurrt er.

Ich schmunzle. „Sicher hätte ich nichts dagegen das zu hören, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es _lieben_ würde."

Sein Griff um seinen Zauberstab verstärkt sich. „Du verdammtes..."

„Ron, stopp!", sagt Potter und tritt in Sichtweite.

„Der vollkommene Potter ist hier, um den Tag zu retten", sage ich sarkastisch.

„Malfoy, ich bin überrascht, dass du so lange lebst", antwortet er. „Ich dachte, du wurdest schon in den ersten Kämpfen erledigt."

Ich feixe. „Ja, ich bin voller Überraschungen, nicht?"

„Du wolltest mit mir reden", sagt er ungeduldig. „Rede."

„Sicher. Komm zurück nach drinnen und dann reden wir. Weasley muss allerdings draußen bleiben."

„Alles was du mir erzählst, werde ich ihm erzählen."

„Das kümmert mich nicht. Mir ist es egal, ob er zuhört. Ich will nur nicht seine Kommentare hören und da er anscheinend unfähig ist, Selbstbeherrschung auszuüben, ist es besser, wenn er erst später davon erfährt."

Weasley schaut mich verärgert an, hält aber seinen Mund.

„Sieht so aus, als bin ich nicht der Einzige voller Überraschungen", sage ich. „Dann komm, Potter."

Ich gehe zurück in das Haus meines Patenonkels ohne mich darum zu kümmern, ob er mir folgt. Ich betrete das Arbeitszimmer und setzte mich vor den Schreibtisch meines Patenonkels. Potter betritt den Raum und setzt sich mir gegenüber. Er schwingt seinen Zauberstab und die Tür schließt sich.

„Ron wartet draußen. Also, über was willst du mit mir reden?"

„Sicher hat Blaise dir erzählt, weshalb ich dich sehen wollte", sage ich.

„Er hat erwähnt, dass du dem Orden Informationen zukommen lassen willst, aber ich wollte es selbst von dir hören."

„Gut, er hat nicht gelogen. Das ist das, was ich tun will."

„Warum?"

„Warum? Hmm, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht weil ich es müde bin, bequem zu leben und ich die Spannung mögen würde, wie ein wildes Tier gejagt zu werden."

Er hebt seine Augenbrauen.

„Ich nehme an, du willst eine nette, kleine rührselige Geschichte von mir hören, etwas, dass mich von all den anderen Todessern unterscheidet", sage ich. „Ich habe keine. Ich werde dir nicht erzählen, dass ich nur ein Todesser geworden bin, um meinen Eltern zu gefallen; oder dass ich Angst hatte von Voldemort getötet zu werden, wenn ich nicht mitmache. Ich bin beigetreten, weil ich es wollte."

„Warum denkst du jetzt darüber nach die Seiten zu wechseln?"

Ja, warum zur Hölle _wechsle_ ich die Seiten?

„Weil ich entschieden habe, dass ich den Krieg hasse", antworte ich. „Ich mag das ganze Kämpfen nicht. Ich kann es nicht leiden zu hören, dass Freunde gestorben sind. Und falls Voldemort diesen Krieg gewinnt, wird das Töten niemals enden. Selbst wenn er aufhört Schlammblüter umzubringen, bin ich mir sicher, er wird nicht aufhören. Er wird etwas Neues zum Ausrotten finden. Um das Töten zu stoppen, muss die helle Seite den Krieg gewinnen."

Scheiße, ich klinge wie ein verdammter Umweltaktivist. Das nächste wird sein, dass ich Schilder zeige, auf denen „Schützt die Minimuffs!" steht.

„Okay, wenn das die Wahrheit ist, wollen wir das Gleiche", sagt Potter.

Sieht aus, als ob er es gerafft hat.

„Aber du hättest schon längst kommen können. Ich bezweifle, dass es drei Jahre gedauert hat, bis du entschieden hast, dass du den Krieg nicht magst."

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. „Ich hatte nicht wirklich eine Gelegenheit bis jetzt, oder? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich einfach in euer Hauptquartier einmarschieren kann, ohne dass mein Kopf weggeblasen wird. Das heißt, wenn ich euer Hauptquartier überhaupt _finden_ könnte."

„Ich nehme an, das ist richtig", sagt er. „Was für Informationen wirst du uns geben?"

„Alles, was ich denke, das nützlich für euch ist."

„Gib mir ein Beispiel."

Ich lehne mich zurück in meinen Stuhl und führe meine Fingerspitzen nachdenkend aneinander – ich nehme mir bewusst meine Zeit. Ich weiß nicht, warum es sich so gut anfühlt, ihn warten zu lassen.

Schließlich spreche ich. „Ich habe gehört, ihr seid vor zwei Wochen im Tropfenden Kessel ziemlich stark geschädigt worden und eine seltene Pflanze wurde in der selben Nacht aus Hogwarts gestohlen. Es ist keine große Meisterleistung zu wissen, dass einer eurer Leute sie gestohlen hat, nicht?"

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Weiter."

Seine Geduld ärgert mich, aber ich führe trotzdem fort: „Obwohl sie es raus geschafft haben, ist es nicht einfach, durch unsere Patrouillen hinein und hinaus zu kommen. Ich könnte euch Zeitpläne, Schichtwechsel, Kontrollrouten geben. Und nicht nur für Hogwarts. Ist das Beispiel gut genug für dich?"

Er guckt skeptisch. „Woher wissen wir, dass du die Wahrheit erzählst?"

„Woher willst du jemals wissen, ob jeder die Wahrheit erzählt?", erwidere ich.

Er blinzelt, scheint von meiner Antwort überrascht zu sein.

„Direkt jetzt kann ich dir die Zeiten und Orte der Schichtwechsel geben", sage ich.

„Wieso?"

„Aus dem gleichen Grund, weshalb ich diese Nacht keinen Zauberstab mitgebracht habe. Vertrauensaufbau."

Er runzelt die Stirn. „Okay, gib sie mir."

Ich ziehe eine Schublade des Schreibtischs meines Patenonkels auf und entnehme eine Pergamentrolle. „Das sind alle Orte und Zeiten für Schichtwechsel in Hogwarts."

Ich gebe Potter die Rolle, welche er nimmt und sie teilweise entrollt.

„Ihr könnt jemanden aussenden, irgendeinen Späher, und irgendeine dieser Zeiten überprüfen. Oder überprüft alle, falls ihr wollt", sage ich.

„Das ist eine risikoreiche Lage", sagt er schließlich. „Ich bezweifle, du gibst uns die Informationen umsonst."

„Natürlich nicht", antworte ich. „Ich bin immer noch ein Slytherin. Es liegt in unserer Natur, an uns selbst zu denken."

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen?", sagt er sarkastisch.

„Ich habe nur drei Bedingungen und ich vertraue darauf, dass sie für euch nicht schwer einzuhalten sind."

„Welche sind das?"

„Erstens, ich werde die Informationen nur einer Person geben. Zweitens, unser Rendezvous-Treffpunkt wird nur von uns beiden gekannt und ich werde kommen und gehen, wie es für mich möglich ist."

„Okay, wir können dir nicht den kompletten Freiraum geben", sagt Potter, mich mitten beim Auflisten meiner Bedingungen stoppend. „Zumindest nicht direkt von Anfang an", fügt er hinzu.

Ich runzle die Stirn.

„Du musst für eine Untersuchung von uns anwesend sein", erklärt er. „Es wird nur einmal sein."

„Denkst du ernsthaft, euch wird es möglich sein, mich zu _untersuchen_? Ich bin wahrscheinlich der beste Okklumentiker, den es jemals gab."

„Davon mal abgesehen, bist du der wahrscheinlich arroganteste Bastard, den es jemals gab."

„Danke dir", sage ich mit einem Lächeln.

Ich sehe, wie sich sein Kiefer anspannt, als er versucht sein Temperament zu kontrollieren.

„Du musst trotzdem kommen", sagt er ruhig.

Ich nicke. „Sehr gut."

„Deine letzte Bedingung?"

„Ich wähle meinen Kontakt."

„Denkst du an jemanden Bestimmtes?"

„Ich will Granger."

„Nein", sagt er sofort.

„Gut, dann nehme ich an, war's das", sage ich und stehe auf. „Du kannst die Liste der Schichtwechsel behalten. Sieh es als Abschiedsgeschenk."

„Malfoy, warte," sagt Potter, „setz dich wieder, bitte."

Ich beobachte ihn, als ich mich setze. Was geht in seinem Kopf vor?

„Ich möchte wissen, warum du nach ihr fragst", sagt er langsam.

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich hatte den Eindruck du hasst sie. Etwas über Schlammblutabschaum, erinnerst du dich? Ich will nur wissen, warum du sie auswählen würdest, wenn es so viele andere gibt..."

„Ich habe meine Gründe", sage ich. „Ich weiß, dass dir meine Begründung nicht hilft, wenn es dein Ziel ist, mich dazu zu überreden, jemanden anderen zu wählen. Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern. Jetzt triff deine Entscheidung. Wenn ihr meine Bedingungen nicht erfüllen könnt, werde ich euch nicht helfen. Immerhin geht es um _meinen_ Hals."

„Lass mich darüber nachdenken."

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. „Ich habe keine Zeit für so was. Können wir zusammen arbeiten oder nicht?"

„Denkst du nicht, du solltest ihr eine Möglichkeit geben, dich abzulehnen?", fragt er.

„Potter, ich _muss_ jetzt nicht hier sein. Ich kann auf der Gewinnerseite stehen und mir würde es ausgezeichnet gehen. Ich _muss_ euch nicht helfen. Das ist etwas, dass du nicht zu verstehen scheinst."

„Oh, ich verstehe, alles klar", sagt er. „Ich will nur nicht..."

„Dann ist es einfach", unterbreche ich ihn. „Ich werde gehen und wir tun so, als wäre dies nie passiert."

Ich will fast, dass er den Deal ablehnt. Diesen Deal überhaupt erst angeboten zu haben, war ein Todeswunsch. Wer würde dumm genug sein, das zu tun? Ach ja stimmt, _ich_.

Aber er überlegt und das ist genug. Ich denke, dass er akzeptieren wird.

Es ist wahr, dass der Orden in Schwierigkeiten ist.

Obwohl die meisten Mitglieder des Ordens unverletzt geblieben sind, werden Muggelstädte auf der ganzen Welt dezimiert. Und es gibt nicht viel, was sie ohne Insiderwissen tun könnten, sodass sie die anvisierten Städte nicht rechtzeitig erreichen können, um etwas zu ändern.

Schließlich treffen seine grünen Augen meine. Ich kann sehen, dass er aufgegeben hat.

„Schön, ich akzeptiere", sagt er.

„Gut. Wann wollt ihr mich _untersuchen_?"

Er antwortet nicht.

Da ich immer noch Augenkontakt mit ihm habe, dringe ich in seinen Verstand ein. Er zuckt und ich kann spüren, wie er versucht mich abzuwehren. Aber seine Wände sind schwach und ich durchbreche sie mit wenigem Aufwand.

Ich schaue auf den Rücken eines recht großen Kopfes eines Jungen. Was zur...?

Ich versuche näher zu gehen. Er läuft einen Flur in Hogwarts entlang und ich höre schwache Geräusche, die anscheinend von jemandem sind, der weint. Dann erkenne ich die Stimme – das bin ich. Das muss das sechste Jahr sein.

Den Ärger verdrängend, welcher auftaucht als ich mich daran erinnere, wie ich angegriffen wurde, blättere ich weiter durch die Erinnerungen.

Ich sehe einen armseligen Raum mit einem langen, sehr alt aussehenden Tisch in der Mitte. Viele Leute, die ich von der Schule erkenne, sitzen Seite an Seite. Es brennt ein Feuer im Kamin am Ende des Raumes. Kingsley Shacklebolt spricht.

Ja, das ist es, wonach ich suche.

Ich überspringe ein paar Besprechungen bis ich meinen Namen höre."

_„__Sind wir wirklich dabei, Malfoy zu trauen?__"_, fragt ein dunkelhäutiges Mädchen.

Ich erkenne sie als eine der Jägerinnen des Quidditch-Teams von Gryffindor, aber ich weiß nicht, welche es ist.

Dann spricht Kingsley Shacklebolt: _„__Wir vertrauen ihm nicht. Harry und Ron werden ihn treffen um zu sehen, was er zu sagen hat. Falls er vertrauenswürdig erscheint, sorgt ihr dafür, dass er bewusstlos ist und bringt ihn hierher, sodass wir es nicht riskieren den Fidelius-Zauber zu brechen.__"_

Bewusstlos? Nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis.

Ich ziehe mich aus Potters Kopf zurück und er springt auf.

„Malfoy, du hast _kein Recht_..."

„Also, wie planst du das ‚zur-Bewusstlosigkeit-Bringen'?", frage ich ihn.

Er funkelt mich wütend an.

„Ist okay, fang an und betäube mich. Ich werde mich nicht widersetzen."

„Ich sollte dich umbringen", murmelt er und richtet seinen Zauberstab auf mich.

„Das solltest du offensichtlich", antworte ich grinsend.

Ein Blitz roten Lichts blendet mich.

* * *

...

* * *

_Ihr Lieben,_

_neue Woche, neues Kapitel und wieder normal auf Arbeit!_

_Ich würde sagen, das Vorgeplänkel ist nun vorbei und jetzt geht es so richtig los: Draco hat seine Bedingungen genannt, Harry nimmt ihn mit zum Orden. Was sagt ihr dazu? Was denkt ihr, hält Hermine von der ganzen Sache?_

_Hier die Tipps für das nächste Kapitel: Es entspricht nicht der üblichen Reihenfolge, Schutzwände versucht zu brechen, ein Geheimnis wird geschaffen und die Sprache fehlt. _

_Irgendwelche Ideen? ^^ Es macht wirklich Spaß, sich immer diese Hinweise auszudenken und nett zu verpacken xD_

_Habt eine schöne Woche!_

_Mit den besten Grüßen,_

_Eure Ivy_


	7. VII Draco

**VII. - D**

Mein Körper fühlt sich sehr, sehr steif an.

Ich befinde mich in einer sitzenden Position. Bin ich eingeschlafen, während ich auf Potter und Weasley gewartet habe?

Ich fühle mich total k.o. und kann meine Augen nicht öffnen. Ich versuche einen Arm zu heben und merke, dass mich irgendetwas daran hindert.

Seile.

Ich bin an einen Stuhl gebunden. Ich kann definitiv nicht in Spinner's End sein.

Oh.

Ich erinnere mich, Potter die Erlaubnis gegeben zu haben, mich zu schocken, um mich zum Hauptquartier des Ordens zu bringen. Ah, ich bin also im Hauptquartier des Ordens gefangen.

Schließlich öffne ich meine Augen.

Mir ist ein Kreisbogen aus vier Stühlen zugewandt. Rechts sehe ich am weitesten entfernt Professor McGonagall. Neben ihr sitzt Kingsley Shacklebolt, der nicht so einschüchternd aussieht, wie sonst alle sagen. Lupin sieht ziemlich zerlumpt aus, wie immer. Und meine enterbte Cousine, Nymphadora, sitzt neben ihm. Ich habe von ihrer Heirat gehört. Es ist merkwürdig, sie tatsächlich zusammen zu sehen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie sich einen Werwolf zum Heiraten ausgesucht hat.

Aber na ja, ich bin hoffnungslos von einem Schlammblut gefesselt, also kann ich sie nicht wirklich verurteilen.

„Du bist wach", sagt Nymphadora.

Ich nicke nur als Antwort. Ich habe mit ihr seit Jahren nicht gesprochen.

Ich schaue flüchtig zu Shacklebolt, aber ich lenke meinen Blick kurz danach zu Lupin.

Shacklebolt ist die einzige mentale Gefahr für mich. Allerdings mache ich mir da keine Sorgen. Er kann kein so starker Legilimentiker wie Tante Bella sein. Ich ziehe meine Wände in meinem Kopf hoch, verstecke für mich wichtige Informationen.

„Hallo, Mr. Malfoy", sagt McGonagall.

„Hallo, Professor McGonagall."

Sie schaut mich mit einem bitteren Ausdruck an. „Hogwarts wurde vor ein paar Jahren geschlossen, Mr. Malfoy."

„Sie sind immer noch eine Professorin", wende ich ein.

„Wir verstehen, dass Sie für uns Spionage betreiben wollen", sagt Shacklebolt.

Seine Stimme ist tiefer, als ich es erwartet habe. Sie klang in Harrys Erinnerung nicht so tief.

„Dann verstehen Sie das richtig."

„Gib uns einen Grund, dir zu trauen", sagt Nymphadora.

„Ich habe keinen", sage ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Es gibt keinen Grund für euch mir zu trauen, dass ich euch jede Information, die ihr braucht, geben kann. Aber ich kann."

„Würdest du zustimmen, dass wir dich durch Legilimentik überprüfen?", fragt Lupin.

„Sie sind kein Legilimentiker", sage ich. „Aber sicher, ich habe nichts dagegen."

Ich treffe langsam Shacklebolts Blick, bin vorbereitet.

Dann fühle ich das bekannte Gefühl eines fremden Geistes, der in meinen eindringt. Ich schränke seine Bewegungen in meinem Geist nicht ein. Ich weiß, dass er nicht durch meine wichtigen Barrieren kommen kann.

Ich bin vier Jahre alt, renne durch die riesigen Gärten, die das Manor umgeben, gefolgt von einem Hauself, dem befohlen wurde, auf meine Sicherheit zu achten.

Er verlässt meine Kindheitserinnerungen und springt ein paar Jahre vorwärts.

Ich gehe mit dem Slytherin-Team zum Quidditchfeld und wir fangen das Gryffindor-Team ab. Ich bemerke, wie Weasley und Granger zu uns kommen. Worte werden zwischen den Kapitänen gewechselt. Ach, zur Hölle. Wieso muss er diese Erinnerungen auswählen?

Ich versuche, mich selbst verstummen zu lassen, aber ich höre immer noch die drei Worte deutlich in der Stimme meines zwölfjährigen Ichs. _Dreckiges, kleines Schlammblut_. Scheiße.

Er bemerkt mein Unbehagen nicht. Aha, zumindest bedeutet dies, dass ich im Verstecken besser geworden bin.

Er zieht weiter, zieht an meinen Hogwarts-Jahren vorbei.

Ich sitze in einer Besprechung mit anderen maskierten Todessern. Voldemort sitzt am Kopfende des Tisches, extrem zufrieden. Er entlässt jeden außer Tante Bella und mir. Mein Vater verweilt im Türrahmen, geht allerdings auch kurz danach. Voldemort gratuliert mir für einen guten Job mit der Patil-Familie und ich akzeptiere schweigend die Anerkennung. Tante Bella strahlt.

Shacklebolt ist eindeutig daran interessiert, was ich den Patils getan habe, also rufe ich die entsprechenden Erinnerungen für ihn hervor.

Das war eines meiner risikoreicheren Projekte. Ich wurde beauftragt, die Zwillinge und ihre Eltern umzubringen. Nur der Familienhund musste gehen. Statt sie umzubringen, setzte ich einen der entfernten Verwandten unter den Imperius-Fluch und zwang ihn dazu, sie zu überzeugen, dass ihr Leben in großer Gefahr ist. Sie gingen mit ihm nach Neu Delhi.

Als ich wusste, dass sie das Land verlassen hatten, ließ ich zwei Schweine in ihrem Haus in die Luft fliegen. Ekelhaft und vielleicht auch etwas unmenschlich, aber dafür effektiv, habe ich die Todesser, die zum Überprüfen der Patils kamen, überzeugt, dass ich meinen Job erledigt habe.

Nach dem Anschauen der Erinnerungen, die ich an die Oberfläche gezogen habe, verlässt er meinen Geist. Ich bin überrascht, dass er nicht länger geblieben ist.

„Die Patils leben?", fragt er.

„Insofern die Todesser sie nicht in Neu Delhi gefunden haben, sind sie absolut sicher."

Die anderen wechseln überraschte Blicke.

„Warum haben Sie das getan?", fragt Shacklebolt.

„Nicht aufgrund der Güte meines Herzens, falls es das ist, wonach Sie fragen", antworte ich. „Ich kann es nur generell nicht leiden Leute zu töten. Also versuche ich es zu vermeiden, wann immer es möglich ist."

Ich kann sagen, dass die anderen drei Ordensmitglieder darauf brennen zu fragen, was genau den Patils passiert ist, aber Shacklebolt scheint eine Art Anführer zu sein und während er mich weiter ausfragt, bin ich mir sicher, dass die anderen ihn nicht unterbrechen werden.

Er schaut mich eine weitere Minute lang stumm an.

Ich frage mich, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht. Ich bin nicht wirklich beunruhigt, nur neugierig.

Schließlich spricht er: „Malfoy, ich vertraue Ihnen nicht."

Ich schmunzle. „Überraschung, Überraschung."

Sein Gesicht bleibt unbewegt. „Sie müssen mich in Ihren Geist lassen – ohne Beeinträchtigung – wenn Sie möchten, dass ich Ihnen vertraue."

„Ich habe nichts beeinflusst", sage ich unschuldig.

„Oh doch, haben Sie", antwortet er. „Ihre Wände sind so clever versteckt, dass sie mit dem Rest Ihrer Gedanken übereinstimmen. Sie haben überhaupt kein Unbehagen empfunden, als jemand Fremdes in Ihrem Geist war. Es ist zu einfach für Sie, Erinnerungen zurückzuhalten."

„Was hat mich verraten?"

„Ich habe jahrelange Erfahrung. Ich kann die Unterschiede erkennen, wenn Schutzwälle vorhanden sind, clever versteckt oder nicht."

Ich nicke. „Gut für Sie. Nun, es ist eine gute Sache, dass ich nicht versuche Ihr Vertrauen zu erlangen. Ich will nur, dass der Krieg endet und ich bevorzuge es, wenn die helle Seite gewinnt. Ich hoffe, Potter hat wiedergegeben, was ich gesagt habe."

„Das hat er", sagt Lupin.

„Er hat auch erwähnt, dass Sie Hermine Granger als Ihren Kontakt möchten", fügt Professor McGonagall hinzu.

„Richtig", erwidere ich.

„Wir sind noch nicht bei dem Thema, wer Ihr Kontakt ist", meint Shacklebolt.

„Ich werde niemanden ohne Einschränkungen in meinen Kopf lassen", sage ich. „Wenn Sie nicht akzeptieren, gehe ich."

Nymphadora lacht. „Gehen? Du bist gefesselt und zauberstablos. Wie hast du vor, uns zu verlassen?"

„Ich habe meine Wege", antworte ich. „Ich habe bereits eine Liste von Informationen über die Wachablösungen in Hogwarts an Potter gegeben. Ich habe gedacht, dass er sie euch gibt?"

Shacklebolt hält ein Pergament hoch. „Wir haben bereits eine Kopie angefertigt. Sie werden gerade eben, während wir hier reden, überprüft."

„Effizient", kommentiere ich.

Dann herrscht eine lange Pause.

„Es liegt an euch", merke ich an. „Ich habe euch mein Angebot unterbreitet. Wenn ihr meine Hilfe nicht wollt, dann sagt es einfach."

„Ihre Entscheidung war ziemlich unerwartet", bemerkt Professor McGonagall. „Ich denke nicht, dass der Wunsch, dass der Krieg vorbei ist, ausreicht um zu erklären, weshalb Sie hergekommen sind."

„Leute tun unerwartete Dinge", antworte ich. Ich blicke zu meiner Cousine. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du einen Werwolf heiratest, Nymphadora."

„Du solltest es besser wissen, als mich Nymphadora zu nennen. Und was ist dabei, dass ich einen Werwolf geheiratet habe?"

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. „Ich verurteile dich nicht, ich meine nur, es war unerwartet."

Eine weitere Pause.

Ich verstehe, dass sie zögern mir zu vertrauen, als Sohn von Lucius Malfoy und Neffe von Bellatrix Lestrange. Und ich selber habe es auch noch nicht richtig realisiert. Aber das dauert alles viel zu lange. Ich weiß nicht, wie spät es ist und ich muss vor Sonnenaufgang zurück im Manor sein.

„Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit", sage ich. „Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn ihr eure Entscheidung bald trefft."

„Okay," sagt Shacklebolt, „ich werde Ihnen erlauben mit Miss Granger zu sprechen, aber ich will einen weiteren Blick in Ihren Geist für meine finale Entscheidung."

„Gut."

„Tonks, bitte sag Miss Granger, dass wir Malfoys Angebot annehmen und sie sein Kontakt sein wird."

„Wartet kurz", sage ich, als Nymphadora aufsteht. Sie schauen alle zu mir und ich erkläre: „Ich will nicht, dass sie weiß, dass sie meine Wahl war."

„Warum nicht?", fragt Nymphadora.

„Betrachtet es einfach als einen Gefallen für mich", sage ich. „Ich habe bereits mein Leben dafür aufs Spiel gesetzt, überhaupt hier zu sein."

Shacklebolt nickt zustimmend.

„Ich werde ihr erzählen, dass wir sie aufgrund ihrer Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten gewählt haben", sagt Nymphadora und geht an mir vorbei Richtung Tür.

„Danke dir."

Ihre Schritte stoppen kurz hinter mir und es ist nicht schwer zu erahnen, dass sie von den zwei Wörtern, die gerade aus meinem Mund kamen, überrascht ist.

„Bitte."

Dann höre ich das Öffnen und Schließen der Tür und ich begegne Shacklebolts Blick, bereite mich auf Runde zwei vor.

Dieses Mal fühle ich ihn an meinen Schutzwällen kratzen, wie er versucht einen schwachen Punkt zu finden. Er ist an den Erinnerungen, die ich offen gelassen habe, uninteressiert und versucht nur die, die ich weggesperrt habe, zu sehen.

Wenn ich jetzt lachen könnte, würde ich. Ich wünsche ihm viel Glück dabei.

Als er keinen schwachen Punkt finden kann, beginnt er mehrmals gegen meine Schutzwände zu rammen. Leichte Kopfschmerzen beginnen sich zu bilden. Das wird lästig. Aber es ist lästiger, als das es schmerzvoll ist. Wenn Tante Bella versucht durch meine Verteidigung zu gelangen, tut es verdammt weh.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergeht, bis er schließlich aufgibt und sich aus meinem Geist entfernt. Ich erlaube mir schließlich, mich zu entspannen.

Bevor irgendjemand sprechen kann, ist ein kräftiges Klopfen an der Tür zu hören.

Shacklebolt räuspert sich und sagt: „Gut, ich sagte, dass Sie alleine mit Miss Granger sprechen können. Sie ist jetzt hier. Wenn Sie irgendwie versuchen..."

Ich schmunzle, meine Augen immer noch auf seine fokussiert. „Sie hat einen Zauberstab, während ich immer noch zauberstablos bin. Und gefesselt, falls das von Bedeutung ist. Was könnte ich ihr schon tun?"

Die drei Ordensmitglieder stehen auf. Als Shacklebolt die Tür erreicht, schwingt Lupin seinen Zauberstab und die Seile um mich herum verschwinden.

„Benehmen Sie sich", sagt Professor McGonagall.

Plötzlich fühle ich mich, als wäre ich wieder in Hogwarts. Es ist ein lustiges Gefühl und ich muss fast laut lachen. Dann verwandelt sich der Stuhl, auf dem ich sitze, in eine Bank und ein langer Tisch erscheint vor mir. Interessant.

Ich höre, wie hinter mir die Tür aufgezogen wird, gefolgt von Schritten, die den Raum verlassen.

„Geh rein, Hermine", höre ich Lupin sagen.

Sie ist hier.

Plötzlich bin ich nervös. Was zum Teufel? Ich nehme an, das liegt daran, dass es das erste Mal seit drei Jahren ist, das ich einen richtigen Blick auf sie werfen kann.

Ich höre ein Klicken hinter mir, als sich die Tür schließt.

Es dauert eine Weile, bis ich schließlich ihre Schritte höre, doch ich zwinge mich selbst, mich nicht umzudrehen und sie anzuschauen. Sie beginnt den Tisch zu umrunden, um mir gegenüber zu sitzen. Ich schaue auf die Astlöcher im Holz. Als sie sich hinsetzt, hebe ich meine Augen, um sie anzusehen.

Sofort fühle ich mich, als ob ich nicht atmen könnte.

Ich habe keinen guten Anblick von ihr in der Nacht im Verbotenen Wald bekommen – es war zu dunkel und ich wollte nur, dass sie lebend da raus kommt. Jetzt...

Ihr Gesicht ist hübscher, als ich mich erinnere. Wie kann schmutziges Blut zählen, wenn ein Schlammblut so perfekt aussehen kann? Da ist ein klitzekleiner Schnitt auf ihrer linken Wange und ich muss mich dazu zwingen, aufzuhören mich zu fragen, wie sie ihn bekommen hat und meine Hand auszustrecken, um ihn anzufassen. Ihre großen, schokoladenbraunen Augen treffen meine und ich wünsche mir, dass sie nie wieder wegsehen würde.

Verdammte Scheiße. Ich bin nicht mehr zu retten.

Sie blickt schnell wieder weg und ich zügle meine Gedanken. Irgendwann wandern ihre Augen zurück zu meinen und sie schaut ein bisschen neugierig. Ich sehe sie weiter an, warte, dass sie als Erste spricht.

Ich belüge mich selbst. Ich spreche nicht, weil ich nicht sprechen _kann_. Wohin zu Hölle ist meine Stimme verschwunden?

Schließlich beginnt sie mit einer sanften Stimme zu reden. „Malfoy... es ist eine Weile her."

Ich habe ihre schöne Stimme so lange nicht gehört.

Scheiße. Ich kriege immer noch kein Wort heraus. Ich verhake unsere Blicke miteinander und ich kriege es hin, meine Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln zu formen. Sie hat mich zwar sprachlos gemacht, aber ich bin immer noch dazu fähig, eingebildet auszusehen.

Mein Lächeln scheint sie aufzuregen. Ich sehe einen Funken Angst in ihren Augen. Hat sie Angst vor mir?

„Sag was", fordert sie.

_Endlich entscheidet sich meine Stimme zurückzukehren._

„Hallo, Granger. Gut siehst du aus."

* * *

...

* * *

_Ihr Lieben,_

_entschuldigt die Verspätung! Eigentlich wollte ich das Kapitel wie sonst am Sonntag hochladen, aber da ging es mir gesundheitlich nicht so gut und gestern war ich zum Jahrestag mit meinem Freund schön essen – das war toll 3 und heute habe ich eine neue Brille bekommen :D wow, ich sehe wieder was xD_

_Öh joa, bevor ich vom Thema abkomme... ENDLICH treffen Hermine und Draco aufeinander! Wurde aber auch Zeit, nicht?! Was wird wohl jetzt passieren? Springen sie sich an die Kehle oder kriegen sie eine „normale" Unterhaltung gebacken?!_

_Zum Schluss noch die Tipps für das nächste Kapitel: „Ich und mein scheiß Glück." – „Oh, ich klinge erbärmlich." – und ein wichtiges Schmuckstück._

_Habt eine schöne Woche,_

_Eure Ivy_

_PS: Am Freitag werde ich mich an das nächste Kapitel für **One** **oft he Monsters** setzen ;)_


	8. VIII Hermine

**VIII. - H**

„Ich frage mich, warum die so lange brauchen", sagt Ron, vor der Tür auf- und abschreitend.

„Sei einfach geduldig", antwortet Harry.

Ich rolle meine Augen über den hin- und herlaufenden Rotschopf, bevor ich wieder zu den anderen schaue.

Fred, George und Lee sitzen zusammengedrängt entlang des Flurs nahe der Tür und sprechen leise, sodass wir sie nicht hören können. Katie hat sich zu meiner linken Seite an die Wand gelehnt. Ginny steht rechts von mir und schaut verträumt zu Harry.

Der Rest von uns ist gegangen. Charlie hat sich mit Mrs. Weasley und Bill auf den Weg ins Shell Cottage gemacht, wo sich auch ein paar andere Hogwartsschüler, die dem Orden angehören, aufhalten. Neville und Blaise sind die ganze Woche über für eine eigene Mission unterwegs. Angelina und Alicia, die letzten zwei Leute hier im Grimmauldplatz, sind gerade unterwegs, um Malfoys Informationen über die Todesser in Hogwarts zu prüfen.

Wir haben entschieden, diese Woche nicht noch einmal zusammen zu kommen – zu oft gehaltene Besprechungen sind zu risikoreich. Aber Lupin und Tonks sind beide hier, zusammen mit Shacklebolt und McGonagall. Die „Erwachsenen" lassen uns normalerweise nicht außen vor, wenn sie noch jemanden treffen, aber heute Nacht ist es anders, sagen sie. Die Entscheidung, ob Malfoy vertrauenswürdig ist oder nicht, ist es wert genauer zu betrachten. Das stimmt, aber ich weiß nicht, warum sie es uns nicht sehen lassen wollen.

In jedem Falle denke ich, dass es keine große Chance gibt, dass er ehrlich ist. Ich habe gesehen, dass sich diese Leute zum Besseren verändern können – immerhin hätte ich damals in Hogwarts niemals gedacht, dass ich mit Blaise Zabini befreundet sein kann. Allerdings ist Draco Malfoy sicher ein verlorener Fall. Er war sogar damals schon in der Schule ein Todesser!

Ich bin überrascht, dass Harry und Ron sich dazu entschieden haben, ihn trotzdem hierher zu bringen. Laut Harry brachte er keinen Zauberstab mit und erlaubte es, dass man ihn schockte – was wirklich schon mehr ist, als ich erwartet habe.

„Über was, schätzt ihr, reden Lee und die Zwillinge?", grübelt Ginny laut.

„Wahrscheinlich neue, zweckmäßige Scherzartikel", sagt Katie.

Ich bemerke, dass Ron Harry finster anblickt. Was ist da draußen passiert?

Dann sagt Ron: „Hermine, da ist etwas, was dir Harry wahrscheinlich erzählen sollte."

„Was ist es?", frage ich.

„Ähm...", sagt Harry mit Unbehagen, „Ron, kann ich dich für eine Minute sprechen?"

Ron seufzt, aber nickt und sie gehen nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

„Ich frage mich, was Harry dir zu erzählen hat", sagt Ginny.

Ich zucke. „Ich werde sie einfach später fragen, denke ich."

Dann öffnet sich die Küchentür und Tonks kommt heraus. Sie schließt die Tür schnell hinter sich, bevor jemand von uns hineinschauen kann.

„Hermine, kann ich oben kurz mit dir reden?", fragt sie.

Ich nicke und folge ihr nach oben in mein Zimmer. Sie verschließt die Tür und legt den Muffliato-Zauber darüber, bevor sie sich mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu mir umdreht.

„Was ist los?", frage ich.

„Wir werden Malfoys Angebot akzeptieren", sagt sie.

„Wirklich?", sage ich überrascht.

Sie nickt.

„Warum erzählst du mir das separat von den anderen?", frage ich.

Sie zögert, doch ich setze sie nicht unter Druck.

Schließlich sagt sie: „Wir... ähm... wir haben entschieden, dass es am sichersten ist, wenn er nur einen Kontakt im Orden hat und es wäre am besten, wenn derjenige ein Okklumentiker ist, sodass er nicht einfach Legilimentik nutzen kann..."

Scheiße. Ich kann bereits ahnen, wohin das führt...

„... um unsere Informationen zu stehlen, falls er uns in der Zukunft betrügen _sollte_. Und Kingsley denkt, dass es für ihn besser ist mit jemandem in seinem Alter umzugehen, deshalb..."

„Deshalb habt ihr mich ausgewählt", sage ich.

Tonks nickt. „Tut mir leid. Aber ich denke, dass du eine gute Wahl bist – du bist genial. Du bist vielleicht dazu fähig, unabhängig der Fakten zu sagen, ob er lügt oder nicht."

„Ich verstehe nicht. Warum muss es jemand in seinem Alter sein? Hat Shacklebolt das erklärt?"

„Nein, tut mir leid", wiederholt Tonks.

„Das ist... alles klar", sage ich. „Ich sollte wahrscheinlich mit ihm reden, richtig?"

Sie nickt wieder.

„Na dann, auf geht's."

Ich laufe hinter ihr her und verlasse den Raum.

Warum ich?

Oh, das ist so typisch. Ich und mein scheiß Glück. Von all den Leuten, die sie hätten wählen können...

Es stimmt, dass ich die Einzige der jüngeren Generation bin, die erfolgreich mit Okklumentik umgehen kann. Ich verstehe nur nicht, wieso sie nicht ein erfahreneres Mitglied als seinen Kontakt auswählen hätten können.

Als ich die anderen im Erdgeschoss erreiche, spricht keiner.

Was denken sie, hat Tonks mir erzählt?

Tonks klopft an die Tür und sie schwingt auf. Shacklebolt verlässt die Küche, gefolgt von McGonagall und Lupin.

„Geh rein, Hermine", sagt Lupin und zeigt zur Tür.

Eine Vorahnung überfällt mich, als ich die Küche betrete. Die Tür schließt sich hinter mir und mein Blick fällt auf Malfoys Hinterkopf – er sitzt am langen Küchentisch mit seinem Rücken zu mir gewandt.

Aus irgendeinem Grund kann ich meine Stimme nicht finden. Ich umrunde den Tisch und setze mich ihm gegenüber. Das ist das erste Mal seit drei Jahren, dass ich sein Gesicht sehe.

Damals in der Schule habe ich zugegeben, dass er ein attraktiver Junge war; ich wäre blind gewesen, wenn ich das nicht gesehen hätte. Sein Gesicht hat sich nicht wesentlich verändert, die gleichen makellosen, aristokratischen Züge. Seine grauen Augen sind auf meine fixiert, lodernd mit einer neuen Intensität, die mich so fühlen lässt, als ob ich sie bisher noch nie gesehen habe.

Ich schaue schnell weg und konzentriere mich stattdessen auf seine Hände, welche auf dem Tisch vor ihm ineinander gehakt sind. Ich habe nie bemerkt, wie lang und dünn seine Finger sind. Er trägt einen dicken Ring mit dem Malfoy Wappen an seinem rechten Ringfinger und ich frage mich, wieso er jemals seine Familie betrügen würde. Er prahlte damals in Hogwarts ununterbrochen von seinem Vater – wieso würde er jemals den Weg gehen, ihn zu hintergehen?

Ich schaue kurz zu ihm zurück und sehe, dass er einen unlesbaren Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht trägt und ich fange an mir zu wünschen, dass ich in seinen Kopf schauen könnte.

Was denkt er? Warum starrt er mich _so_ an?

Ich betrachte meine Situation und plötzlich fühle ich mich, als ob das Atmen schwieriger ist. Ich wurde mit einem Todesser alleine gelassen. Es hilft zu wissen, dass er entwaffnet ist, aber Blaise warnte mich über Malfoys Kraft, deren Ausmaß wir nicht kennen.

Die Spannung zwischen uns könnte mit einem Messer zerschnitten werden.

Ich spüre, dass er darauf wartet, dass ich als Erste spreche. Also räuspere ich mich, lasse meinen Blick auf seinem Gesicht ruhen. Ein Funkeln irgendeines Ausdrucks durchfährt sein Gesicht, aber er verschwindet zu schnell um ihn zu identifizieren. Vielleicht etwas zu seiner Belustigung? Das verärgert mich genauso wie es mich verängstigt – wie kann er so entspannt sein?

„Malfoy", sage ich leise, „es ist eine Weile her."

Er lächelt mich an, aber sagt nichts.

Gott, er ist sogar noch erschreckender, wenn er lächelt. Ich wünschte, er würde zu seinem bekannten Schmunzeln zurückkehren – das wäre zumindest ein vertrauter Ausdruck, mit dem ich umgehen kann.

„Sag was", sage ich.

Oh, ich klinge erbärmlich.

„Hallo, Granger. Gut siehst du aus", sagt er.

Seine Stimme schickt ein Frösteln durch mich hindurch und ich schaue von ihm weg. Was zur Hölle ist heute Nacht mit mir los?

Er steht auf und läuft den Tisch herum zu meiner Seite. Ich lasse meinen Blick auf ihm ruhen, bis er meine Seite des Tisches erreicht. Ich will ihn jederzeit im Blick behalten, allerdings beim Herumdrehen nicht verängstigt gucken – immerhin _ist_ er unbewaffnet.

Ich werde _nicht_ von ihm eingeschüchtert sein.

„Ich habe gehört, dass deine Familie Voldemorts Vertrauen verloren hat", sage ich und schaue zur verschlossenen Küchentür gegenüber.

Er antwortet nicht und ich höre, wie seine Schritte direkt hinter mir zum Stoppen kommen.

Mein Herz hämmert in meiner Brust. Er hatte bisher noch nie einen solchen Effekt auf mich, deshalb verstehe ich nicht, wieso ich so reagiere.

„Was machst du?", frage ich mit einer trügerisch ruhigen Stimme.

Seine Hände verharren leicht auf meinen Schultern und ich bekämpfe das Verlangen von seiner Berührung einen Satz zurück zu weichen. Da ist ein Kloß in meinem Hals und ich schlucke schwer, mit der Absicht ihn hinunterzuschlucken.

Ich spüre seinen warmen Atem an meinem Ohr, als er flüstert: „Ich teste dich."

„Geh weg von mir", sage ich und schüttle seine Hände von mir ab.

Er weicht zurück und ich kann wieder normal atmen.

„Die anderen haben entschieden, dass ich dein Kontakt bin", sage ich.

Er gluckst. „Ja, das sehe ich."

Ich hasse es, dass er hinter mir steht, also drehe ich mich auf der Bank um und schaue ihn an. Er steht näher als ich erwartet hatte und ich lehne mich leicht zurück an den Tisch, um einen etwas größeren Abstand zwischen uns zu bekommen.

„Warum kannst du nicht einfach am Tisch sitzen, wie eine normale Person?"

„Ich bin wohl kaum eine _normale_ Person, oder?", antwortet er.

„Nun, es ist schön, dass dieser Krieg dein Ego in keiner Art und Weise verletzt hat", sage ich sarkastisch.

Er mustert mich für einen Moment und ich fange an, mich unwohl zu fühlen. Ich treffe seinen Blick ohne zu zögern.

„Wir sollten wohl ein paar Regeln für unsere Treffen aufstellen", sage ich.

„Sicher", sagt er. Er lehnt sich entspannt an die Wand hinter ihm.

Sieht aus, als ob er nicht plant mir zu helfen. Das ist so typisch für ihn.

„Hast du einen Vorschlag für einen Treffpunkt?", frage ich.

„Hmm, nein. Nein, habe ich nicht", sagt er.

„Und wie treten wir miteinander in Kontakt? Es muss etwas Besseres als ein Patronus oder eine Eule sein – das ist zu offensichtlich."

Er lächelt erneut und ich kann meinen Blick nicht von ihm lassen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck lockert sich ein bisschen, wenn er lächelt. Ich frage mich, warum ich das vorher noch nie bemerkt habe. Oh, ich war wohl zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, wegen der Bezeichnung „Schlammblut-Granger", die er mir verpasst hat, beleidigt zu sein.

„Das habe ich bereits durchdacht", sagt er.

Er greift in seine hintere Hosentasche und ich ziehe automatisch meinen Zauberstab.

„Bleib ruhig, Granger", sagt er und schaut mich mit einem amüsierten Ausdruck an.

Er zieht seine Hand zurück aus seiner Tasche, aber ich kann nicht sehen, was er herausgenommen hat. Er hält seine Faust geschlossen vor mir und ich schaue zwischen seinem Gesicht und seiner Faust hin und her.

„Was spielst du da?", frage ich.

Er öffnet seine Faust mit nach unten zeigender Handfläche und eine goldene Kette baumelt vor meinem Gesicht. Ein kleiner, goldener herzförmiger Anhänger hängt an der Kette.

„Wofür ist das?"

„Ich habe diese Idee tatsächlich von dir", sagt er. „Ein Proteus-Zauber wie der, den du auf die gefälschten Galleonen für Dumbledores Armee im fünften Jahr angewandt hast."

Ich beiße in meine Lippe und greife nach der Halskette, aber er zieht sie zurück und schüttelt seinen Kopf.

„Was? Natürlich brauche ich eine, wenn das der Weg ist, wie wir miteinander kommunizieren werden", sage ich.

„Steh auf."

Ich schaue ihn zornig an. „Ich nehme keine Befehle von dir entgegen, Malfoy."

„Steh auf, _bitte_", sagt er schmunzelnd.

Oh, ich kann diesen Mann nicht _ertragen_. Ich stehe auf und er deutet mir an, mich umzudrehen. Ich drehe ihm nur widerwillig meinen Rücken zu, aber ich tue es.

Er legt mir die Halskette um und zieht die Enden hinter meinem Hals zusammen, um sie aneinander zu befestigen. Ich halte mein Haar hoch, um es ihm einfacher zu machen. Seine Finger streifen leicht über meinen Nacken und es läuft mir kalt den Rücken hinunter.

Warum reagiere ich auf _alles_ von ihm heute Nacht so empfindlich? Es geht mir auf die Nerven.

Als die Halskette befestigt ist, trete ich vor und drehe mich um, um ihn anzusehen.

„Perfekte Länge", meint er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Ich runzle die Stirn – diese Halskette hat wohl kaum die perfekte Länge. Die Kette ist zu lang; der Anhänger hängt zwischen meinen Brüsten. Ich betaste das kleine, goldene Herz.

„Ein Herz, Malfoy?"

„Mädchenhaft genug für dich, Granger?"

„Sicher. Was ist dein Objekt?", frage ich.

Er bringt eine silberne Kette um seinen Hals zum Vorschein, zieht den Anhänger von seinem Hemd hervor. Für eine Sekunde dachte ich fast, es wäre auch ein Herz – das wäre _zu_ witzig. Aber natürlich ist es das nicht. Der Anhänger an seiner Kette ist silbern und ovalförmig mit einer eingravierten Schlange.

„Also, wie funktionieren diese beiden? Wird ein Datum auf der Rückseite erscheinen?", frage ich ihn.

Er umschließt den Anhänger mit seiner Hand und schließt seine Augen. Ich beobachte ihn misstrauisch und zucke dann in Überraschung zusammen, als der Anhänger durch meine Sachen hindurch glüht.

Ich richte meinen Zauberstab auf ihn, darauf vorbereitet ihn zu nutzen, falls die Halskette anfängt mich zu erwürgen oder zu verletzen – wenn er mich erdrosselt, dann nehme ich ihn mit ins Grab.

Dann öffnet er seine Augen.

„So empfindlich, Granger", sagt er.

Er öffnet seine Faust und das Herz hört auf zu glühen. Ich hebe den Anhänger mit meiner linken Hand und sehe, dass ein Datum und eine Zeit auf der einen Seite erschienen sind. Ich funkle ihn böse an und lasse meinen Zauberstab sinken.

„Das klärt Datum und Zeit. Für den Ort... ich denke, ich kenne den perfekten Ort", sagt er.

„Wo?"

„Ich würde dich lieber dorthin bringen."

„Ich werde nicht einfach mit dir irgendwohin apparieren", sage ich.

„Ich kann dich sowieso nicht per Apparieren irgendwohin bringen – ich habe keinen Zauberstab. Komm, lass uns gehen."

Er will um den Tisch herumlaufen, doch ich bekomme seinen Arm zu fassen.

„Wir gehen nirgendwo hin, solange du mir nicht erzählst wohin", sage ich.

Er dreht sich langsam um und sein Blick fällt auf meine Hand, welche ihn immer noch stark am Arm hält. Ich lasse ihn los, als ob ich mich verbrannt hätte.

„Folge mir, Granger. Ich werde nicht zweimal fragen."

Ich starre ihn zornig an. „Ich sagte es bereits einmal – lass es mich nicht wiederholen. Ich nehme _keine_ Befehle von dir an, Malfoy."

„Alles klar, dann werde ich gehen."

„Schön. Geh."

Er geht um den Tisch herum zur Tür, aber hält inne, bevor er sie erreicht.

Ich warte ungeduldig darauf, dass er sich umdreht. Aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund _weiß_ ich, dass er nicht einfach so geht.

Ich kann nicht sagen, was mich dessen so sicher macht.

* * *

...

* * *

_Ihr Lieben,_

_diese Woche gibt es pünktlich das neue Kapitel._

_Das erste richtige Gespräch zwischen Hermine und Draco fängt ja schon mal gut an, nicht?! ^^ Was denkt ihr, wo Draco die Treffen abhalten will und wo er Hermine hinführt. Ob sie wohl mit ihm mitgeht?Und wenn ja, wie kommen sie dorthin, wenn er nicht apparieren kann?_

_Ein riesiges Dankeschön geht wieder an meine liebe Beta **sunandstars123**__**!**_

_Hier ein Tipp für das neue Kapitel: Angst in vielerlei Hinsicht._

_Habt eine schöne Woche,_

_Eure Ivy_

_PS: Das neue Kapitel für __**One of the Monsters **__liegt jetzt bei meiner Beta ;)_


	9. IX Hermine

**IX. - H**

Schließlich dreht er sich um.

„Okay, du gewinnst. Es liegt ein Imperturbatio-Zauber auf dieser Tür, stimmt's?"

Ich nicke.

„Alles klar. Ich bringe dich zu einem Cottage in Bradford on Avon in Wiltshire."

„Wiltshire? Ist dein Zuhause nicht in Wiltshire?"

Er nickt. „Ja, aber wir gehen definitiv nicht dorthin. Jetzt komm."

Ich bleibe stehen. „Warum müssen wir _jetzt_ gehen? Kannst du mir nicht einfach den Ort sagen?"

„Wie ich bereits sagte, ich würde dich lieber dorthin bringen."

„Das lässt mich denken, du hältst doch einen Hinterhalt für mich bereit."

„Was bist du? Verängstigt?"

Ich funkle ihn böse an. „Ich bin _nicht_ verängstigt."

„Das ist genau das, was du bist", sagt er schmunzelnd. „Du hast Angst vor mir."

„Gut, lass uns gehen."

Ich weiß, ich sollte mich nicht so von ihm anstacheln lassen, aber er hat schon immer die etwas leichtsinnige Seite an mir zum Vorschein gebracht. Ich gehe um den Tisch herum zu ihm und stecke den herzförmigen Anhänger unter mein Shirt.

Er grinst triumphierend, zieht die Küchentür auf und hält sie mir auf.

Nur Shacklebolt, McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Harry und Ron stehen draußen und sie sehen überrascht über unser Auftauchen aus.

„Wir machen einen Spaziergang", sagt Malfoy lässig. „Ich werde sie unverletzt zurückkommen lassen, bei meiner Ehre. Aber ich selber werde für eine Weile nicht zurückkehren, also nehme ich an, ist das ein ‚Auf Wiedersehen'."

„Nur eine Minute, Mr. Malfoy", sagt Shacklebolt und versperrt uns den Weg.

Ich schaue zu ihm und gehe zur Seite, damit ich nicht zwischen ihm und Malfoy stehe. Ich höre, wie er Malfoy fragt, wohin wir gehen, allerdings werde ich gestört, als Ron an meinem Arm zerrt.

„Hermine... du gehst doch nicht wirklich mit ihm, oder?", flüstert er.

„Ich habe nicht wirklich eine Wahl, oder?", sage ich. „Tonks hat mir erzählt, dass die anderen – Shacklebolt, McGonagall und Lupin – sich für mich entschieden haben."

„Haben sie dir gesagt warum?"

„Natürlich haben sie das. Denkst du wirklich, dass ich eine Zusammenarbeit mit Malfoy akzeptiere, wenn ich nicht sichergestellt habe, dass es absolut notwendig ist?", zische ich zu ihm zurück.

„Sorry, Hermine", sagt Harry.

„Man würde meinen, Blaise wäre eine bessere Wahl", murmelt Ron und schaut zu Harry.

Dann befindet sich Malfoys Hand auf meiner Schulter.

„Los komm, Granger. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, bevor ich zu Hause erwartet werde", sagt er.

Ich nicke und laufe Richtung Ausgang, aber Ron schnappt sich meinen Arm.

„Was tust du?", frage ich und reiße meinen Arm aus seinem Griff.

„Hey, Malfoy. Wenn du sie berührst, werde ich dich jagen", sagt er.

Malfoy öffnet die Haustür vom Grimmauldplatz und gestikuliert zum Ausgang. Ich runzle meine Stirn über ihn, aber verlasse das Haus und bin überrascht, dass er keinen abfälligen Kommentar für Ron übrig hat.

Ich öffne meinen Mund um ihn zu fragen, wie er annimmt den ganzen Weg von London nach Wiltshire ohne Apparieren zu überbrücken. Allerdings stirbt meine Stimme in meiner Kehle, als ich ihn einen Besen aus einem kleinen Beutel ziehen sehe.

Merlin, hilf mir.

Sicher, ich kämpfe jetzt in diesem Krieg seit etwa drei Jahren, aber ich kann selber immer noch keinen Besen fliegen und immer noch schaffe ich es nicht, meine Höhenangst zu überwinden.

Als ich ihn kichern höre weiß ich, dass man die Angst auf meinem Gesicht gesehen haben muss.

„Klappe, Malfoy. Können wir nicht einfach..."

Ich kann mich nicht an eine andere Art von Transport erinnern. Es ist lächerlich den Fahrenden Ritter vorzuschlagen – beide von uns sind wohlbekannte Gesichter im Krieg.

„Also, wenn du willst, dass ich dich per Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren mitnehme, werde ich nicht protestieren, aber du musst mir deinen Zauberstab dafür überlassen", sagt er.

Nein. Keine Chance, dass das passiert. Nicht nachdem Blaise uns gewarnt hat, ihn unsere Zauberstäbe anfassen zu lassen. Ich finde es schwer vorstellbar, dass da draußen wirklich Magie existiert, die jemanden dazu befähigt, die Kontrolle über den Zauberstab eines anderen zu haben; aber ich bin nicht gewillt das auszuprobieren.

Er hat den Besen bereits bestiegen.

„Malfoy, gibt es keinen anderen Weg?", frage ich, Verzweiflung zeigt sich in meinem Gesicht.

Er lächelt schief. „Fürchtet sich die arme Granger immer noch vorm Fliegen?"

„Immer noch?"

„Sicher. Jeder in Hogwarts wusste, dass Granger, der Bücherwurm, nicht auf einem Besen fliegen kann, um ihr Leben zu retten."

Wut entsteht wieder in meinem Bauch und ich besteige den Besen hinter ihm, platziere meine Hände vorsichtig auf seinen Schultern. Er kichert erneut und greift nach meinen Händen, um sie auf seine Hüften zu legen.

Mit meinem Blick bohre Löcher in seinen Hinterkopf. Ich hasse es, dass er über mich lacht.

„Du solltest vermutlich einen Desillusionierungszauber über uns legen, damit wir nicht gesehen werden", sagt er.

Ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab und spreche den Zauber, dann schiebe ich ihn zurück in meinen Umhang. Er verschwindet und ich kann mich selbst ebenfalls nicht sehen. Ich finde seine Hüfte erneut und lege meine Hände sanft darauf. Ich will ihn nicht berühren.

„Du könntest dich etwas fester festhalten."

Bevor ich antworten kann, stößt er uns ab und ich schreie erschrocken auf, bevor ich meine Klappe halte. Wir schweben bereits hoch über dem Dach der Nummer 12 und ich bohre meine Finger in seine Hüfte. Ich bin so angsterfüllt darüber, dass ich vom Ende seines Besens herunterrutschen könnte; bin aber nicht gewillt, näher zu ihm aufzuschließen.

„Granger, entweder legst du deine Arme um mich oder du sagst mir einfach, dass ich wieder hinunter fliegen soll. Ich will nicht, dass du mir Löcher in meine Hüfte bohrst", knurrt Malfoy mich an.

Er sitzt gerade und wir hören auf nach oben zu schweben. Ich kann ihn nicht sehen, ich kann mich nicht sehen, ich kann den Besen, auf dem wir sitzen, nicht sehen und es ist absolut erschreckend. Ich schiebe meine Hände um ihn herum zu seiner Brust und meine zitternden Finger umklammern sich. Ich ziehe mich selbst nach vorne, lehne mich an ihn. Ich schaue erneut kurz nach unten und wimmere, kneife meine Augen zusammen und erzähle mir selbst immer wieder, dass ich nicht fallen werde.

Ich bin so ein Feigling, wenn es um Höhen geht. _Warum_ fühlt sich jeder andere mit dem Fliegen in solchen Höhen wohl, wo das Herunterfallen bedeuten würde, dass man meistens unweigerlich stirbt?

„Halt dich fest", sagt er.

Sobald diese Worte seinen Mund verlassen haben, lehnt er sich nach vorne und der Besen schießt mit einer absurden, schnellen Geschwindigkeit nach vorne. Ich bekämpfe das Bedürfnis zu schreien, verfestige den Griff meiner Arme und lehne mich an ihn – presse mich förmlich an ihn. Ich weiß nicht wirklich warum, aber jemanden zu haben, an den man sich klammern kann, lässt sich einen sicherer fühlen, selbst wenn es Malfoy _ist_.

Bitte, bitte, _bitte_ lass diesen Flug bald enden.

* * *

...

* * *

_Ihr Lieben,_

_leider mal wieder ein kürzeres Kapitel, aber dafür gibt es auch erste körperliche Annäherungen, wenn ich gezwungenermaßen ;)_

_Nun wissen wir ja zumindest schon mal, wohin die beiden wollen und wie sie dahin kommen. Hat jemand eine Idee, wieso Draco sie unbedingt dort mithin nehmen möchte und was es mit diesem Cottage auf sich hat?_

_Hier noch der Tipp für das nächste Kapitel, das auch wieder doppelt so lang wird: das Geheimnis um ein Schmuckstück, brennende Flammen &amp; Mrs. Crabbe ^^ haha, ich hoffe, Mrs. Crabbe verwirrt euch schön :D_

_Beste Grüße,_

_Eure Ivy_

_PS: Ich weiß übrigens noch nicht, ob ich das nächste Kapitel auf den Tag genau hochlade, da zu Ostern bei mir immer sehr viel los ist und ich am Ostermontag auch Geburtstag habe. Ich gebe mir aber definitiv Mühe :)_


	10. X Draco

**X. - D**

„Hallo Granger. Gut siehst du aus."

Ihr Blick löst sich von meinem und es bildet sich ein merkwürdiges, verdrehtes Gefühl in meiner Brust. Zur Hölle damit, ich will ihr nahe sein. Also stehe ich auf und laufe um den Tisch.

Sie dreht sich nicht herum, um mich anzusehen. „Ich habe gehört, dass deine Familie Voldemorts Vertrauen verloren hat", sagt sie.

Ja, richtig. Mein _Vater_, vielleicht. Ich persönlich habe nichts verloren.

Ich bleibe direkt hinter ihr stehen, als sie fertig ist mit Reden.

„Was machst du?", fragt sie mich.

Ich lege meine Hände behutsam auf ihre Schultern. Sie versteift sich ein kleines bisschen und ich muss schmunzeln. Sie _ist_ durch meine Anwesenheit beeinflussbar. Ich lehne mich zu ihr herunter, atme ihren Duft geräuschlos ein und der Blumenduft ihres Haares füllt meine Nase, lenkt mich kurzzeitig ab.

Dann platziere ich meine Lippen nahe ihrem Ohr und flüstere: „Ich teste dich."

Sie zuckt mit ihren Schultern und ich ziehe meine Hände zurück.

„Geh weg von mir", sagt sie.

Ich gehe einen kleinen Schritt zurück.

„Die anderen haben entschieden, dass ich dein Kontakt bin", sagt sie, als ich schweige.

Ich gluckse. „Ja, das sehe ich."

Sie dreht sich um, um in mein Gesicht zu sehen und in meiner Brust erhebt sich die dumme Hoffnung, dass sie mein Gesicht sehen will. Höchstwahrscheinlich will sie mich einfach nur im Auge behalten, weil sie von mir nicht angegriffen werden will.

„Warum kannst du nicht einfach am Tisch sitzen, wie eine normale Person?", fragt sie.

„Ich bin wohl kaum eine _normale_ Person, oder?"

„Nun, es ist schön, dass dieser Krieg dein Ego in keiner Art und Weise verletzt hat", sagt sie sarkastisch.

Ich überlege einen Moment, ob sie mich jemals verstehen könnte. Ich bin nicht egoistisch, nur um egoistisch zu sein – es ist Teil meiner Selbstverteidigung. Aber sie ist eine Gryffindor. Sie verstehen nicht die Art, wie wir Slytherins denken. Das können sie nicht.

„Wir sollten wohl ein paar Regeln für unsere Treffen aufstellen", sagt sie.

Ich lehne mich zurück an die Wand. „Sicher."

„Hast du einen Vorschlag für einen Treffpunkt?", fragt sie.

Ich denke darüber nach. „Hmm, nein. Nein, habe ich nicht."

„Und wie treten wir miteinander in Kontakt? Es muss etwas Besseres als ein Patronus oder eine Eule sein – das ist zu offensichtlich."

Ich lächle. „Das habe ich bereits durchdacht."

Ich greife in meine Gesäßtasche, um die Halskette herauszuziehen, welche ich für sie herausgesucht habe, während sie innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags ihren Zauberstab auf mich richtet. Ich weiß, dass sie immer so vorsichtig ist – und das ist auch richtig so, immerhin bin ich hier der Todesser – aber da ist trotzdem dieses Stechen in meiner Brust und ich erkenne, dass ich möchte, dass sie mir vertraut.

Ich verstecke meine schwachen Gefühle mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln.

„Bleib ruhig, Granger."

Dann nehme ich die Halskette in meine Hand und halte meine Faust vor ihr Gesicht. Sie hat einen vorsichtigen Ausdruck, aber ich sehe, dass sie trotzdem neugierig ist.

„Was spielst du da?", fragt sie.

Ich grinse und öffne meine Faust, sodass die Halskette vor ihr baumelt.

Ich habe sie bei Anderlini, einem renommierten Händler in Rom, gekauft – Blaise machte uns vor einigen Jahren miteinander bekannt. Da er und seine Familie Reinblüter sind, ist es ihm möglich seine Arbeit in Frieden weiterzuführen. Als ich ihn letzte Woche besuchte, erzählte er mir, dass er durch den Krieg eine Menge an Aufträgen verliert.

Ich weiß, dass ich keine auffällige Halskette hätte aussuchen können, weil sie sie nicht tragen würde. Ich habe diese ausgewählt, weil Anderlini sagte, dass sie dem Tragenden „Ruhe und eine Klärung des Geistes" bringt. Klang perfekt für Granger. Sie ist niemals ruhig und sie denkt zu viel. Ich schätze, sie könnte gelegentlich eine Klärung ihres Geistes gebrauchen. Natürlich kann ich nicht hundertprozentig wissen, ob sein verzauberter Schmuck funktioniert oder nicht, da ich noch nie etwas von Anderlini ausprobiert habe.

Ich habe sie nach Hause gebracht und selber ein paar Zauber darauf gelegt.

„Wofür ist das?", fragt sie.

„Ich habe diese Idee tatsächlich von dir", sage ich. „Ein Proteus-Zauber, wie der, den du auf die gefälschten Galleonen für Dumbledores Armee im fünften Jahr angewandt hast."

Sie greift nach der Halskette, aber ich ziehe sie zurück und schüttle meinen Kopf.

Ich muss ihr die Halskette selber anlegen, damit der Zauber tatsächlich wirkt. Es gibt auf der Welt keinen Zauber oder Trank, der eine Verbindung zwischen zwei Personen herstellt; also ist es gut, dass ich das nicht möchte. Solange sie beschützt ist, bin ich zufrieden.

Scheiße, ich verwandle mich in einen nutzlosen, liebestrunkenen Idioten. Ich muss etwas dagegen tun.

„Was?", sagt sie überrascht. „Natürlich brauche ich eine, wenn das der Weg ist, wie wir miteinander kommunizieren werden."

„Steh auf", sage ich und erhalte einen zornigen Blick von ihr.

„Ich nehme keine Befehle von dir an, Malfoy."

Ich schmunzle. „Steh auf, _bitte_."

Sie schaut mich weiterhin zornig an, aber sie steht auf. Ich bedeute ihr, dass sie sich umdrehen soll und nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns tut sie dies auch. Ich lege die Kette um ihren Hals und sie hält ihr Haar nach oben, damit es nicht im Weg ist und ich die Halskette besser verschließen kann.

Meine Finger brennen, als sie mit der warmen Haut ihres Halses in Berührung kommen. Sie versteift sich schon wieder, genauso als ich ihre Schultern berührte, und ich frage mich, ob sie es auch fühlt.

Sobald ich fertig mit dem Umlegen der Halskette bin, tritt sie einen Schritt von mir zurück und dreht sich um.

Ich lächle sie leicht an. „Perfekte Länge."

Die Halskette _hat_ wirklich die perfekte Länge – sie ist lang genug, damit sie den Anhänger anheben kann und das Datum sieht, ohne dass sie einen Spiegel finden oder die Kette abnehmen muss.

„Ein Herz, Malfoy?", sagt sie und hebt eine Augenbraue.

„Mädchenhaft genug für dich, Granger?", erwidere ich scharf.

„Sicher. Was ist dein Objekt?"

Anstatt zu antworten, ziehe ich meine eigene Halskette heraus. Ich trage diese Kette seit Jahren – es war ein Geschenk meiner Mutter. Ich fühle einen stechenden Schmerz der Schuld, als ich mich daran erinnere, dass ich diese Halskette dafür benutze die Seite meiner Mutter zu betrügen. Ich mag es nicht, ein Verräter zu sein. Es hinterlässt einen schlechten Geschmack in meinem Mund.

Aber der einzige Weg für Granger, damit sie sicher ist, ist der, dass die helle Seite gewinnt. Ehrlich gesagt gebe ich einen Scheiß auf all das Töten, solange _ich_ daran nicht beteiligt bin. Aber wenn die dunkle Seite gewinnt, wird sie gefangen genommen oder gefoltert oder umgebracht – um den Spieß umzudrehen. Und ich kann den Gedanken dieser drei Schicksale für sie nicht ertragen.

„Also, wie funktionieren diese beiden? Wird ein Datum auf der Rückseite erscheinen?"

Ihre Stimme bringt mich zurück in die Gegenwart. Verdammt noch mal, sie hat _keinen _Schimmer, in was für eine Art mentale Qual sie mich bringt.

Ich bilde eine Faust um meinen Anhänger und schließe meine Augen. Ich fokussiere mich auf das Datum von morgen, Mitternacht. Der Anhänger glüht leicht in meiner Hand und ich öffne meine Augen um zu sehen, dass sie ihren Zauberstab schon wieder auf mich richtet; ihre Augen sind zusammengekniffen.

„So empfindlich, Granger."

Ich öffne meine Hand und lasse den Anhänger gegen meine Brust fallen. Sie hebt ihr kleines, goldenes Herz nach oben und sieht zufrieden aus, als sie das Datum und die Zeit, die auf einer Seite eingraviert sind, erkennt. Sie sieht mich zornig an und lässt ihren Zauberstab sinken.

„Das klärt Datum und Zeit", sage ich. „Für den Ort... ich denke, ich kenne den perfekten Ort."

„Wo?"

„Ich würde dich lieber dorthin bringen."

„Ich werde nicht einfach mit dir irgendwohin apparieren", sagt sie.

„Ich kann dich sowieso nicht per Apparieren irgendwohin bringen – ich habe keinen Zauberstab. Komm, lass uns gehen."

Ich entferne mich von ihr und ihre Hand schießt hervor, um mich am Arm zu fassen und mich zu stoppen.

„Wir gehen nirgendwo hin, solange du mir nicht erzählst wohin", sagt sie.

Ich fühle mich, als ob Flammen von der Stelle, an der ihre Hand mit mir in Kontakt kommt, durch meinen Arm schießen – obwohl ich ein langärmeliges Hemd trage und sich unsere Haut nicht berührt. Ich drehe mich zurück, um auf die Hand zu schauen, die mich in Brand setzt.

Scheiße. Es sollte niemals jemand dazu fähig sein, mich so zu beeinflussen. Nur eine Berührung von ihr und mein Blut kocht.

Zum Glück lässt sie meinen Arm schnell wieder los.

„Folge mir, Granger", knurre ich. „Ich werde nicht zweimal fragen."

„Ich sagte es bereits einmal – lass es mich nicht wiederholen. Ich nehme _keine_ Befehle von dir an, Malfoy."

„Alles klar, dann werde ich gehen", sage ich.

„Schön. Geh."

Ich gehe um den Tisch herum zur Tür, doch meine Füße hören auf Befehle von meinem Kopf anzunehmen, bevor ich den Raum verlassen kann. Ich _hasse_ es, keine Wahl zu haben. Widerwillig drehe ich mich um.

„Okay, du gewinnst", sage ich. „Es liegt ein Imperturbatio-Zauber auf dieser Tür, stimmt's?"

Sie nickt.

„Alles klar. Ich bringe dich zu einem Cottage in Bradford on Avon in Wiltshire."

„Wiltshire? Ist dein Zuhause nicht in Wiltshire?", fragt sie.

Ich nicke. „Ja, aber wir gehen definitiv nicht dorthin. Jetzt komm."

Ich gehe wieder zur Tür, doch sie rührt sich immer noch nicht vom Fleck.

„Warum müssen wir _jetzt_ gehen? Kannst du mir nicht einfach den Ort sagen?"

„Wie ich bereits sagte, ich würde dich lieber dorthin bringen."

„Das lässt mich denken, du hältst doch einen Hinterhalt für mich bereit", sagt sie.

„Was bist du? Verängstigt?"

Dies handelt mir einen weiteren zornigen Blick von ihr ein.

„Ich bin _nicht_ verängstigt", protestiert sie abwehrend.

Aha, ich bin also immer noch genauso gut darin, sie stocksauer zu machen. Ich schmunzle. „Das ist genau das, was du bist. Du hast Angst vor mir."

„Gut, lass uns gehen."

Sie kommt zu mir und schiebt den Anhänger unter ihr Shirt, während sie näher tritt. Ich drehe mich um und ziehe die Tür auf, lasse ihr den Vortritt.

Potter und Weasley sind im Flur, zusammen mit Shacklebolt, McGonagall, Lupin und Nymphadora. Sie scheinen überrascht zu sein, dass wir so schnell auftauchen.

„Wir machen einen Spaziergang", sage ich und folge Granger aus der Küche. „Ich werde sie unverletzt zurückkommen lassen, bei meiner Ehre. Aber ich selber werde für eine Weile nicht zurückkehren, also nehme ich an, ist das ein ‚Auf Wiedersehen'."

„Nur eine Minute, Mr. Malfoy", sagt Shacklebolt und blockiert den Weg.

Granger tritt zur Seite, damit sie bei unserer Konversation nicht im Weg steht.

„Was denken Sie, wohin Sie gehen?", fragt mich der große, dunkle Mann.

„Unseren Treffpunkt festlegen", antworte ich und bemerke am Rande meines Blickwinkels, dass Weasley eine seiner Pfoten auf Grangers Arm gelegt hat. Wut flammt in mir auf, aber ich halte sie zurück. Ich will jetzt nicht explodieren.

Shacklebolt beobachtet mich misstrauisch. McGonagall wirft mir ein kleines Lächeln zu. Ich nehme an, Shacklebolt hat ihr von der Patil-Familie erzählt – einer der Zwillinge war damals in ihrem Haus.

„Sehr gut", sagt er schließlich. „Dann geht."

Ich lege meine Hand auf ihre Schulter, doch dieses brennende Gefühl kann ich nicht noch mal spüren. Vielleicht muss sie den Kontakt initiieren. Hmm, vielleicht verstehe ich mich selber nicht so gut, wie ich dachte.

„Los komm, Granger", sage ich. „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, bevor ich zu Hause erwartet werde"

Sie läuft zum Ausgang, aber Weasley greift erneut nach ihrem Arm. Ich möchte seine Finger abreißen und sie einzeln nacheinander brechen, aber sie zieht ihren Arm von ihm weg und sein überraschter Gesichtsausdruck lässt mich besser fühlen.

Scheiße. Ich bin eifersüchtig. Deshalb war ich so angepisst, als ich gesehen habe, wie er sie berührt hat. Eifersucht ist _kein_ Gefühl, das sich für einen Malfoy ziemt. Jetzt bin ich wütend auf mich selbst.

Ich höre meinen Namen.

„Hey, Malfoy", sagt das Wiesel. „Wenn du sie berührst, werde ich dich jagen."

Ich öffne die Haustür für Granger. Sie tritt heraus und ich folge ihr nach draußen. Bevor ich die Tür schließe, erwäge ich Weasley zu antworten, doch ich finde, dass mich das nicht kümmern sollte. Ich ziehe die Tür zu und greife in meine Tasche, hole einen smaragdgrünen Beutel heraus. Ich tauche meine Hand hinein und ziehe meinen Nimbus 2001 heraus. Mein Vater hat angeboten, mir einen Feuerblitz zu kaufen, aber diesen Besen mag ich eigentlich lieber.

Ich bin dabei den Besen zu besteigen, als ich Grangers Gesichtsausdruck sehe. Ich kann mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Klappe, Malfoy", sagt sie, ihre Wangen werden rot. „Können wir nicht einfach..."

Sie stoppt und ich frage, was sie für eine Alternative anbieten würde.

„Also, wenn du willst, dass ich dich per Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren mitnehme, werde ich nicht protestieren, aber du musst mir deinen Zauberstab dafür überlassen", sage ich.

Als sie nicht antwortet, nehme ich an, läuft sie Kreise in ihrem riesigen Gehirn und denkt darüber nach, welche Möglichkeiten es noch gibt, damit sie diesen Besen nicht besteigen muss. Grinsend schiebe ich den grünen Beutel zurück in meine Tasche und besteige den Besen.

„Malfoy, gibt es keinen anderen Weg?"

Ich lächle. „Fürchtet sich die arme Granger immer noch vorm Fliegen?"

„Immer noch?"

„Sicher. Jeder in Hogwarts wusste, dass Granger, der Bücherwurm, nicht auf einem Besen fliegen kann, um ihr Leben zu retten."

Sie schaut definitiv wütend aus, zittert jedoch immer noch ein bisschen vor Angst. Sie besteigt den Besen hinter mir und legt ihre Hände auf meine Schultern, berührt sie damit kaum. Ich bekämpfe den Drang zu erschaudern, als sich alle meine Haare auf meinem Rücken aufstellen. Ich entlasse einen kurzen Lacher und lege ihre Hände auf meine Hüften – sie fällt sonst herunter, wenn sie sich nur so an meinen Schultern festhält.

„Du solltest vermutlich einen Desillusionierungszauber über uns legen, damit wir nicht gesehen werden", erinnere ich sie.

Ich fühle das bekannte Gefühl, als ob ein Ei auf meinem Kopf zerschlagen würde und weiß, dass sie den Zauber gesprochen hat. Ihre Hand berührt meine Hüfte erneut sanft und ich nehme einen langen, leisen Atemzug, denke grimmig an Vince's dicke Mutter, um die beginnende Reaktion weiter unten zu unterdrücken.

„Du könntest dich etwas fester festhalten", sage ich.

Dann stoße ich uns ab und sie macht ein Geräusch, dass ich – oh, fick mich – hinreißend finde.

Ich bringe uns über die Dächer von Nummer 12 bevor ich abbremse. Ihre Finger bohren sich beinahe schmerzhaft in mich und ich denke nicht, dass ich fähig bin solche Nägel, die sich durch meine Klamotten in mich hineinbohren, den ganzen Flug über zu ertragen.

„Granger, entweder legst du deine Arme um mich oder du sagst mir einfach, dass ich wieder hinunter fliegen soll. Ich will nicht, dass du mir Löcher in meine Hüfte bohrst", sage ich.

Ich verlangsame unser Tempo vollständig, sodass wir anhalten und warte. Ihre Hände schlingen sich langsam um meinen Oberkörper; ihre Finger sind kurz über meinem Nabel ineinander verhakt. Dann zieht sie sich selber heran und ich fühle, wie sich ihr kleiner, warmer Körper an meinen Rücken drückt.

Scheiße! Mrs. Crabbe, Mrs. Crabbe, Mrs. Crabbe...

„Halt dich fest", schaffe ich zu sagen.

Dann lehne ich mich nach vorne und wir gleiten Richtung Westen. Ihr Griff um mich verfestigt sich und sie lehnt sich ebenfalls nach vorne, wodurch sie den Abstand zwischen unseren Oberkörpern schließt.

Ich versuche mir vorzustellen, dass sie mich hält, weil sie es will – allerdings weiß ich, dass sie das nur aufgrund ihrer Höhenangst macht.

Trotzdem, der hoffnungslose Idiot in mir, der Täter hinter all diesen leichtsinnigen, dummen Entscheidungen, wünscht sich, dass sie irgendwie Gefühle für mich hat.

* * *

...

* * *

_Ihr Lieben,_

_jetzt wissen wir zwar immer noch nicht, wohin es nun wirklich geht, aber zumindest haben wir viel über die Kette und deren Hintergrund und eigentlichen Zweck erfahren._

_Danke wieder an meine liebe Beta für ihre fleißige Arbeit :)_

_Hier noch die Hinweise für das nächste Kapitel: eine Ausnahme, ein Wasserbecken und gewaltsame Wut._

_Habt eine tolle Woche!_

_Eure Ivy_


	11. XI Draco

**XI. - D**

Ich lande in einem kleinen Garten. Alle Pflanzen darin sind verzaubert, sodass sie ohne Pflege wachsen – ein Trick, den ich von Naree, einem unserer Hauselfen, gelernt habe. Er erzählte mir, wie die Magie wirken muss und ich musste nur die richtigen Worte herausfinden, um den Zauber wirken zu lassen.

Ich will vom Besen absteigen, doch sie hat mich noch nicht losgelassen. Ich räuspere mich und sie zieht ihre Hände mit einem Ruck zurück. Sie steigt schnell ab und entfernt sich ein paar Schritte von mir.

Als ich den Besen verstaue, höre ich sie Richtung Cottage laufen.

„Denkst du daran, den Desillusionierungszauber aufzuheben?", frage ich.

Sie erscheint und dann tippt sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf meinen Kopf und ich kann mich selbst wieder sehen.

„Hier werden wir uns hier treffen?", fragt sie mich.

Ich laufe an ihr vorbei, öffne die Hintertür und betrete das kleine Wohnzimmer. Ich winke mit meiner Hand Richtung Kamin und orange Flammen erwachen zum Leben. Ich setze mich auf mein Sofa und warte darauf, dass sie das Haus betritt.

Das ist mein einziges, richtiges Zuhause. Es war das einzige Geschenk meines Vaters, abgesehen vom Nimbus 2001, natürlich. Er gab mir das Geld dafür, aber ich habe ihm nie erzählt, welches Haus ich zum Kauf ausgewählt habe oder wo es steht.

Das Erste, das ich lernte, war, wie man den Fidelius-Zauber ausführt, sodass ich mein Zuhause beschützen kann. Ich bin der einzige Geheimniswahrer und ich habe es niemandem erzählt. Blaise und Theo wissen von seiner Existenz, aber ich habe es nur mal nebenbei erwähnt. Sie haben gefragt, ob sie es sehen können, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte ich den Gedanken nicht ertragen, es mit jemandem zu teilen. Ich denke immer noch nicht, dass ich überhaupt jemanden hier herein lassen kann.

Aber Granger... Ich fühle irgendwie keine Notwendigkeit, es vor ihr verstecken zu müssen. Vielleicht bedeutet das, ich sollte sorgfältiger sein, mich selber vor ihr zu verstecken.

Sie kommt langsam herein und schaut sich sorgfältig um.

„Es sind keine Todesser in den Wänden versteckt", sage ich.

Sie schaut zu mir, eindeutig verärgert und wiederholt die Frage, die sie mir draußen gestellt hat. „Treffen wir uns hier, Malfoy?"

„Ja, hier werden wir uns treffen", antworte ich. „Es ist sicherer, wenn du direkt in diesen Raum apparierst."

„Wer lebt hier?", fragt sie.

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. „Niemand."

Sie runzelt ihre Stirn und schaut sich im Raum um. „Wie hast du..."

„Du solltest gehen. Ich muss ebenfalls gehen", sage ich und stehe auf.

Sie zögert, bevor sie fragt: „Brauchst du mich, um dich irgendwohin zu bringen?"

Ich lache. „Denkst du wirklich, du bist dazu fähig, mich zu den Orten zu bringen, wo ich hin muss? Das Manor vielleicht? Geh einfach."

Sie schaut mich zornig an. „Tschüss, Malfoy."

Sie hebt ihren Zauberstab und disappariert mit einem leisen Pop. Sobald sie gegangen ist, falle ich zurück auf das Sofa und starre in die Flammen.

Plötzlich erscheint ein Gesicht in den Flammen und ich höre eine mir bekannte Stimme.

„Draco? Wie kommt es, dass ich nicht durchkomme?"

Verdammter Theo. Schreckliches Timing, wie immer.

„Ich bin bei mir."

„Kein Wunder. Ich kann nichts sehen. Du siehst aus, als ob du auf Luft sitzt."

„Was willst du", knurre ich.

„Du hast keine besonders gute Stimmung, nicht? Deine Tante Bellatrix hat nach dir gesucht. Sie war angepisst als ich ihr sagte, dass ich dich seit zwei Tagen nicht gesehen habe. Wo warst du?"

„Frag nicht."

„Aber sie will es wissen. Sie ist..."

„Beschwöre es nicht herauf, Theo. Ich werde in ein paar Minuten zu Hause sein, um mit ihr zu reden."

„Ich wollte nur wissen, wohin du verschwunden warst."

„Das muss ich dir nicht berichten."

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich dachte nur..."

Ich werfe ihm einen bösen Blick zu und er hört abrupt auf zu reden. „Ich werde morgen mit dir reden", sage ich.

„Sicher. Tschau, Draco."

Ich nicke. Sobald sein Gesicht in den Flammen verschwunden ist, kann ich mich wieder entspannen. Obwohl ich weiß, dass niemand diesen Raum betreten oder sehen kann, fühle ich mich immer unwohl, wenn ein Gesicht im Feuer erscheint.

Ich hole ein kleines Becken aus dem Badezimmer und platziere es auf dem Kaffeetisch vor mir. Ich schließe meine Augen und konzentriere mich stark.

„Aguamenti."

Das Becken füllt sich mit Wasser und ich öffne meine Augen wieder. Zauberstablose Magie wird immer einfacher für mich. Ich berühre das Wasser mit der Spitze meines Zeigefingers.

Ihr Bild erscheint auf der Wasseroberfläche, als die Wellen verschwinden. Sie spricht mit Weasley und Potter. Sie sagen etwas, das sie besorgt aussehen lässt und sie eilt zum Treppenhaus des Hauptquartiers des Ordens. Ich sehe, wie die beiden Jungs hinter ihr die Treppen hochspurten. Sie betreten einen Raum im zweiten Stock und ich sehe Blaise auf einem Bett liegen, bewusstlos.

Besorgt lehne ich mich näher zum Wasser. Was ist los mit ihm? Anscheinend ist Granger ebenfalls besorgt. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mit diesem Zauber auch den Ton einfangen, aber ich habe nicht gelernt, wie das geht.

Seufzend lasse ich das Wasser mit einem Wink meiner Hand verschwinden und ich lehne mich zurück in die Couch. Ich sollte wirklich zurück zum Manor gehen. Wenn Tante Bella zu Theo gegangen ist, muss sie wirklich krampfhaft versucht haben, mich zu finden.

Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich meine Maske und meinen neuen Umhang im Haus meines Patenonkels vergessen habe. Ich seufze schwer. Es wird einiges an Aufwand kosten, sie zurückzuholen und dann zum Manor zurückzukehren.

-x-x-x-x-

Ich setze mich erschöpft auf mein Bett in meinem Zimmer im Manor. Mein Kopf pocht immer noch.

Meine Tante war wütend darüber, dass sie mich diese Nacht nicht finden konnte. Anscheinend wollte der Dunkle Lord mich sehen und als sie mich nicht kontaktieren konnte, hat er sie bestraft. Als sie mich dann sah, fragte sie nicht einmal, wo ich war, sondern drang direkt in meinen Geist ein. Ich musste ihr mehrere unbedeutende Erinnerungen in den Weg schieben um sie abzulenken und gleichzeitig schnellstens meine Schutzwände absichern.

In der Vergangenheit musste ich nicht viel vor Tante Bella verstecken – mein einziges richtiges Geheimnis waren meine Gedanken über Granger. Seit der Nacht, in der ich sie gerettet habe, hat Granger meine Gedanken mehr und mehr eingenommen und ich musste immer mehr von ihnen verstecken. Niemand darf wissen, was ich über sie denke. Ich finde mich selbst kaum damit ab, was ich für sie fühle. Niemand anderes wäre fähig, das auch nur _ansatzweise_ zu verstehen.

Dieses Mal musste ich eine relativ große Menge an Informationen verstecken – Blaise' unerwartetes Auftauchen in Godric's Hollow, mein Treffen mit Potter und Weasley in Spinner's End, die Unterhaltungen, die heute Nacht im Hauptquartier des Ordens stattfanden. Das ist mehr, als ich jemals vor Tante Bella zurückhalten musste und sie gab mir keine Zeit dazu, mich darauf vorzubereiten. Ich bin immer noch fassungslos darüber, dass ich dazu fähig war, all dies zu verbergen.

Das bedeutet natürlich nicht, dass sie mich in Ruhe gelassen hat.

Als sie nichts Außergewöhnliches entdeckte, verlor sie ihre Geduld und attackierte meinen Geist. Ich dachte, mein Schädel würde sich in zwei Hälften teilen. Das war kein Versuch, um hinter meine aufgezogenen Wände zu kommen – in diesem Punkt habe ich gelernt, die Wände vor ihr zu verbergen. Nein, sie hat stattdessen nur versucht mich zu verletzen. Mich zu bestrafen sah sie – nehme ich an – als geeignet an, da sie von Voldemort bestraft wurde, weil sie unfähig war mich zu finden.

Ich kann mich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, als sie mich absichtlich verletzt hat. Voldemort muss _sehr_ wütend auf sie gewesen sein.

Ich nehme meinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und zeige auf die Tür, verschließe sie. Obwohl ich zauberstablose Magie ausführen _kann_, ist es ermüdend und ich bin von dieser Nacht bereits genug erschöpft. Ich reibe müde meine Stirn und gähne. Die Sonne geht bereits auf und ich will ein Nickerchen machen.

Ich ziehe den Schlangenanhänger unter meinem Hemd hervor und sehe ihn an.

Hoffentlich ist mit Blaise alles in Ordnung. Granger sah wirklich sehr besorgt um ihn aus.

Erneut regt sich Eifersucht in meiner Brust, doch ich unterdrücke sie schnell. Gefühle wie diese können nicht an die Oberfläche gelangen. Ich muss so viel Kontrolle wie möglich über mich behalten.

Ich schließe meine Hand zu einer Faust um den Anhänger herum und schließe meine Augen.

* * *

...

* * *

_Ihr Lieben,_

_hier gibt es endlich ein neues Kapitel :D leider wieder ein kurzes, aber dafür erfahren wir noch ein bisschen mehr aus Dracos Gedanken._

_Er hat Hermine als Erste und Einzige zu diesem Haus geführt... und er kann sie durch Wasser beobachten. Was haltet ihr davon? Und was wird er ihr über den Anhänger mitteilen?_

_Und was ist mit Blaise?! – Woah... Fragen über Fragen :) ich bin auf eure Spekulationen gespannt ;)_

_Hups, jetzt hätte ich fast den Hinweis für das nächste Kapitel, das auch wieder sehr viel länger wird, vergessen ^^ hier ist er: Verunreinigtes Blut, das den Körper verrotten lässt._

_Habt eine schöne Woche,_

_Eure Ivy_


	12. XII Hermine

**XII. - H**

Meine Füße berühren den Boden. Ich fühle mich, als ob ich _Jahre_ in der Luft war.

Ich versuche von Malfoy loszukommen, doch meine Hände wollen ihn nicht frei geben. Er verlagert sein Gewicht ein bisschen und räuspert sich. Ich zwinge meine Hände dazu, sich zu trennen und steige vom Besen ab – Hauptsache schnell weg von ihm.

Wir stehen in einem Garten, in dem viele verschiedene Pflanzen wachsen. Merkwürdiger Ort... ich schaue mich vorsichtig um, frage mich, ob Todesser hinter irgendwelchen Büschen versteckt sein könnten. Mein Blick bleibt an dem kleinen Haus vor mir liegen.

Ich höre Malfoys Stimme.

„Denkst du daran, den Desillusionierungszauber aufzuheben?"

Ich erinnere mich, dass ich immer noch unsichtbar bin und hebe den Zauber bei mir auf, bevor ich zu ihm gehe und das Gleiche bei ihm tue.

„Hier werden wir uns treffen?", frage ich.

Er antwortet mir nicht und ich beginne mich frustriert zu fühlen. _Warum_ glaubt er, dass es akzeptabel für ihn ist, ständig meine Fragen zu ignorieren? Ich beobachte, wie er die Hintertür des Cottage öffnet und darin verschwindet. Ich ziehe in Erwägung, aus reiner Boshaftigkeit hier draußen zu bleiben und ihn zu zwingen mich zu holen. Aber das ist kindisch.

Mit einem Seufzen gehe ich zum Eingang.

Ich schaue mich um als ich eintrete; nehme das kleine, spärlich eingerichtete Wohnzimmer in Augenschein. Der Raum wird nur durch das Feuer des Kamins erhellt – ein nicht entzündeter Messingleuchter hängt an der Decke. Die Wände sind Slytheringrün und das Sofa, welches vor dem Kamin positioniert ist, ist Waldgrün.

Meine Inspektion des Raums wird unterbrochen, als Malfoy sagt: „Es sind keine Todesser in den Wänden versteckt."

Verärgert schaue ich ihn an und wiederhole meine Frage von draußen. „Treffen wir uns hier, Malfoy?"

„Ja, hier werden wir uns treffen. Es ist sicherer, wenn du direkt in diesen Raum apparierst."

Nach einer kurzen Pause frage ich: „Wer lebt hier?"

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf über mich. „Niemand."

Die Stirn runzelnd, schaue ich mich erneut in dem Zimmer um. Ich will ihn fragen, wie er einen Ort wie diesen gefunden hat und wieso er sicher sein kann, dass es hier sicher ist. „Wie hast du..."

„Du solltest gehen", unterbricht er mich. „Ich muss ebenfalls gehen."

Er steht auf.

Ich zögere. Er hat keinen Zauberstab. „Brauchst du mich, um dich irgendwohin zu bringen?"

Er lacht über mich und ich bereue sofort meine Frage.

„Denkst du wirklich du bist dazu fähig, mich zu den Orten zu bringen, wo ich hin muss? Das Manor vielleicht?", spottet er. „Geh einfach."

Ich schaue ihn zornig an. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht mal, wieso ich mich darum kümmere nett zu sein. Er ist ein hochmütiger Trottel. Warum, oh, _warum_ mussten die anderen ihn mir aufzwängen?

„Tschüss, Malfoy."

Ich hebe meinen Zauberstab und disappariere, bevor er irgendetwas sagen kann.

Einen Moment später erscheine ich wieder an der Türschwelle von Nummer 12 und klopfe an der Tür.

Dieses Mal ist Ginny diejenige, die die Tür öffnet und nach den gleichen Routinefragen wird mir erlaubt das Haus zu betreten.

„Harry und Ron wollten...", beginnt sie, aber sie wird unterbrochen, als Harry und Ron die Treppe herunterkommen und mich sehen.

„Hermine!", ruft Harry, die Erleichterung ist ihm anzusehen.

Der Vorhang vor Mrs. Blacks Portrait lüftet sich und sie beginnt erneut zu schreien.

„Harry, wie konntest du das vergessen?", sagt Ginny ärgerlich und versucht den Vorhang zurückzuziehen. Harry beeilt sich ihr zu helfen und schaut entschuldigend.

Ich schließe die Tür und drehe mich herum, zur gleichen Zeit umarmt mich Ron.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du sicher zurück bist", sagt er.

Ich entwinde mich aus seiner Umarmung und lächle. „Er war unbewaffnet. Er hätte mich nicht verletzen können, auch wenn er es gewollt hätte."

Mrs. Blacks lautes Jammern wird abgeschnitten und Harry dreht sich zu mir herum.

„Hermine, Blaise kam zurück. Er schaute nicht wirklich gut aus, aber..."

Bevor er überhaupt mit Reden fertig ist, stürme ich die Treppen hinauf. Was könnte ihm passiert sein? Ich kann Harry und Ron hinter mir die Treppen herauf rennen hören, immer noch leise bleibend um Mrs. Black zu vermeiden. Ich gehe direkt in deren Schlafzimmer und sehe Blaise bewusstlos auf seinem Bett liegen.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?", frage ich, lehne mich über ihn und berühre seine Stirn.

„Wissen wir nicht", sagt Harry und wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Ron.

Ginny betritt den Raum und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

„Er kam vor ein paar Minuten und wurde auf der Türschwelle ohnmächtig", sagt Ron. „Harry brachte ihn erst mal, ohne ihn _irgendetwas_ zu fragen, ins Haus."

„Er war bewusstlos. Was sollte ich denn tun?", sagt Harry abwehrend.

„Sind Shacklebolt und die anderen denn schon gegangen?"

„Ja", sagt Ron. „Katie ist los, um Lupin und Tonks zu finden."

Ich richte meinen Zauberstab auf Blaise. „Rennervate."

Seine Augenlider flattern, bevor sich langsam seine goldgefleckten, braunen Augen zeigen. Ich setze mich auf seine Seite des Bettes, damit ich einen besseren Blick auf ihn bekomme.

„Hermine", murmelt er mit einer rauen Stimme, die kaum zu verstehen ist.

Harry und Ginny kommen näher, als sie seine Stimme hören.

„Blaise, du bist wach. Was ist dir passiert? Wie fühlst du dich – bist du verletzt?", frage ich.

Er lächelt schwach und schüttelt seinen Kopf minimal. Dann schließen sich seine Augen wieder.

„Blaise, nein – bleib bei mir", sage ich.

Ich atme tief ein und versuche mich an irgendeinen Heilzauber zu erinnern, den ich kennen könnte. Doch die meisten von ihnen sind für sichtbare Wunden und soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ist mit ihm nichts Falsches los.

„Jungs, helft mir sein Shirt auszuziehen."

„Was?", sagt Ron verdattert.

„Ich will sehen, ob irgendwelche Male auf ihm zu sehen sind", erkläre ich.

Dann fällt mir ein, dass ich sein Shirt nicht per Hand entfernen muss und schnipse mit meinem Zauberstab, um das Shirt verschwinden zu lassen. Seine Brust und seine Arme sind makellos und ich kann nicht verstehen, was ihm passiert sein könnte. Seine Atmung scheint schwacher zu werden und ich werfe einen kurzen Blick zurück auf Harry und Ginny.

„Er hat _nichts_ gesagt bevor er ohnmächtig wurde?", frage ich.

Ich drehe mich zurück zu ihm, bevor sie antworten können und schüttele ihn an seinen Schultern. Ich frage mich, ob ich ihn dazu bringen kann nur ein Wort zu sagen, irgendetwas, das andeuten würde was ihm passiert ist.

„Vielleicht sagt er nichts, weil er _nicht kann_", sagt Harry.

Ich habe eine Idee. Ich schwöre ein kleines Messer herauf und schneide seine Schulter leicht ein, nur tief genug, damit Blut fließt.

„Hermine, was machst du?", fragt Harry mit einem Stück Nervosität in seiner Stimme.

Tatsächlich ist das Blut, das aus der Wunde austritt, dunkelbraun.

„Er wurde vergiftet", informiere ich die beiden. „Es war ein Blutwurz-Trank – wir können das mit dem Gegengift für ungewöhnliche Zaubertränke heilen. Ich bin mir sicher, wir haben unten ein paar..."

Harry verlässt den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort, um das Gegenmittel zu holen und Ginny folgt ihm nach draußen.

„Was genau macht das Blutwurz-Gift mit Menschen?", fragt Ron.

„Es heißt Blutwurz-Trank, nicht Gift – das ist ein allgemeiner Fehler. Wenn er korrekt gebraut wird, bringt es den Körper dazu von innen zu verrotten", sage ich und schaue zu Blaise. „Das Gegenmittel sollte dazu fähig sein, alles wieder in seinen normalen Zustand zu bringen, wenn der Trank nicht schon zu lange gewirkt hat."

„Warum ist er nicht fähig zu sprechen?"

„Der... ähm... der Trank wirkt durch die Stimmbänder sehr schnell. Da es ihm möglich war meinen Namen zu sagen, muss es noch nicht lange her sein, dass er ihn getrunken hat."

Oh, er muss starke Schmerzen haben. Ich murmle einen schmerzlindernden Zauber. Ich weiß nicht, wie stark er ihm helfen wird, aber ich hoffe, dass er trotzdem irgendwie wirkt. Er öffnet seine Augen ein Stück und ich lehne mich näher zu ihm.

„Blaise, wir wissen was los ist. Dir wird es gut gehen, das verspreche ich", sage ich.

Ein weiteres schwaches Lächeln und seine Augen schließen sich wieder.

Dann kommen Harry und Ginny mit einer kleinen Phiole wieder. Ich nehme sie von den beiden und drehe mich zu Blaise.

„Beschwöre einen Eimer. Er muss das Gift heraus bringen, das er getrunken hat", sage ich ohne die anderen anzuschauen.

Ich entferne den Stopfen und ziehe an Blaises Kiefer, zwinge ihn seinen Mund zu öffnen. Ich schütte den gesamten Inhalt der Phiole in seinen Mund – immerhin weiß ich nicht, wie viel er von dem Gift getrunken hat.

Die Reaktion tritt sofort ein. Mit einem Satz sitzt er aufrecht und dreht seinen Oberkörper so, dass er sich über die Seite des Bettes erbrechen kann. Harry platziert den Eimer rechtzeitig neben seinem Bett. Die Flüssigkeit, die aus seinem Mund kommt, hat einen violetten Farbton – wie ich erwartet habe.

Als er fertig ist, drücke ich ihn sanft zurück auf das Bett.

„Fühlst du dich besser?", frage ich.

Er schaut mich an und zeigt mir ein weiteres schwaches Lächeln.

„Ist das wirklich alles, wozu du im Stande bist?", frage ich ihn und lächle zurück.

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf erneut und schließt seine Augen. Einen Moment später vertieft sich seine Atmung – der Hinweis darauf, dass er eingeschlafen ist. Ich lasse das Gefühl der Erleichterung über mich fallen. Gott sei Dank.

„Also... wird alles mit ihm in Ordnung sein?", fragt Ginny.

„Ja", antworte ich.

Sie seufzt erleichtert und setzt sich auf Harrys Bett.

„Hermine?", sagt Ron leise.

Ich nicke als Bestätigung, dass ich ihn gehört habe, aber sehe ihn nicht an.

„Kann ich mit dir für eine Minute alleine sprechen?"

Ich möchte mich momentan ungern von Blaise trennen – aus dem Grund, dass ich da sein möchte, wenn er aufwacht. Aber ich nehme an, ich kann ein bisschen Zeit für Ron aufbringen und sehen, was er von mir möchte.

„Es ist okay, Hermine", sagt Harry und tätschelt meine Schulter. „Ginny und ich werden ihn beobachten. Er wird hier sein, wenn du zurückkommst."

Ich stehe auf, werfe einen weiteren Blick auf Blaises Gesicht und folge dann Ron heraus aus dem Raum. Wir überqueren den Flur zu meinem Zimmer und setzen uns auf mein Bett.

„Über was willst du reden?", frage ich.

Er verlagert seinen Fuß unbeholfen. „Ich weiß ich war ein Arsch wegen... na ja, wegen allem. Aber ich... manchmal wünsche ich mir, die Dinge zwischen uns hätten nicht so geendet, wie sie geendet haben", sagt er.

Um Himmels Willen. Es ist zwei Jahre her, dass wir uns trennten. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Ich bin über ihn hinweg, nachdem ich mit Harry und Blaise von Rom zurückgekehrt bin.

Als ich nicht antworte, redet er weiter. „Aber... ähm... ich weiß, dass du nicht genauso fühlst seit... seit langer Zeit."

Zumindest weiß er es.

„Ich war immer ziemlich verbittert gegenüber Zabini, seitdem du und Harry ihn zurück gebracht habt. Ich... es ist nur so, dass ich mich... ersetzt fühle. Harry hatte dich ausgewählt, um mit ihm zu gehen anstatt mit mir und als ihr beide eine dritte Person mit euch zurück gebracht habt..."

„Oh Ron, warum bedrückt dich das nach all der ganzen Zeit? Warum konntest du nicht vorher darüber reden?"

„Lass mich einfach ausreden, ok?"

Ich seufze. „Fahre fort."

„Der Grund, wieso ich das jetzt erzähle, ist... es ist, weil ich dir sagen will, dass ich versuche besser zu werden. Ich kann Zabini immer noch nicht leiden, aber... na ja, er ist jetzt mit dir und Harry befreundet und ich vermute... ich will dir nur sagen... dass ich mein Bestes geben werde, um mit ihm klar zu kommen."

„Das ist schön zu hören", sage ich.

Er kommt zu mir herüber und nimmt meine rechte Hand in seine beiden Hände, reibt sanft mit seinem Daumen über meinen Handrücken. Das ist etwas, was er gemacht hat, als wir noch zusammen waren und ich ziehe langsam meine Hand zurück.

„Du weißt, ich... ich denke immer noch, wir sind füreinander bestimmt", sagt er.

Äh, _was_? „Ich dachte, du hast zugestimmt, dass es Zeit war...", fange ich an zu sagen.

„Nein, nein. Ich habe das nur gesagt, weil ich sagen konnte, dass du nicht mehr dasselbe gefühlt hast. Ich dachte, dass wenn du vielleicht etwas Zeit von mir entfernt verbringst, du dich letztendlich an all die guten Dinge erinnerst und du deine Gefühle für mich wieder entdeckst."

„Ron, ich kann nicht..."

„Ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben, Hermine."

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf über ihn. „Ron, ich fühle nicht..."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", sagt er. „Es ist nur... ich bin mir sicher, es wird letztendlich funktionieren."

„Bitte denke nicht so, Ron. Wir hatten bereits eine Chance und es hat nicht geklappt. Wir können Freunde sein, aber nicht mehr", sage ich. Ich fühle mich schlecht, seine Hoffnung zu zerquetschen, aber wenn er nicht akzeptiert, dass es wirklich vorbei ist, wird es ihm nicht möglich sein darüber hinweg zu kommen.

Er lächelt. „Alles okay, Hermine. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich versuche mich zu ändern, für dich."

Ich _will_ nicht, dass er sich für _mich_ ändert. Ich möchte, dass er sich für sich selbst ändert, für jeden anderen, aber nicht für mich. Warum sieht er nicht, dass zwischen uns beiden nichts geblieben ist?

Das hier nimmt zu viel Zeit in Anspruch und ich will zurück an Blaises Seite.

„Dann, danke dir", sage ich leise. „Aber ehrlich, du weißt bereits, dass ich darüber hinweg bin."

„Ich weiß."

Er verlässt den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort und ich frage mich, ob ich ihn zu sehr verletzt habe. Doch er sollte darüber schon lange hinweg sein. Ich höre seine Schritte, wie sie Treppen hinauf verschwinden und ich frage mich, zu wem er zum Reden geht. Ich bezweifle, dass ihm die Zwillinge eine große Hilfe sind – sie necken ihn immer bloß. Vielleicht will er auch einfach nur alleine sein.

Ich verlasse mein Zimmer und überquere den Flur, betrete das Zimmer der Jungen.

„Er ist bis jetzt noch nicht aufgewacht", berichtet Harry.

Er sitzt neben Ginny auf seinem Bett.

„Danke", sage ich. „Ihr Zwei müsst nicht hier bleiben, wenn ihr nicht wollt. Ich werde euch rufen, falls ich irgendetwas brauche."

„Oh, Lupin kam vorbei. Tonks war nicht zu Hause – sie ging sofort wieder, als sie nach Hause kam, um mit Mundungus in Kontakt zu treten. Ich habe ihm von Blaise erzählt und er hat nach ihm geschaut", sagt Harry.

„Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Er wollte in die Küche gehen, um noch mehr Gegengift herzustellen", antwortet Ginny.

„Alles klar. Also sah er nichts Unrechtes an Blaise?", frage ich.

„Nein. Er sagte, Blaise wird es wieder gut gehen", sagt Harry und lächelt mich an.

Er steht auf und nimmt Ginnys Hand, um sie aus dem Zimmer zu führen. Er schaut zwischen mir und Blaise hin und her, bevor er den Raum verlässt. Die Tür schwingt zu und ich höre das Schloss schließen – Harry muss es von außen verschlossen haben.

Ich sitze auf der Seite von Blaises Bett und reiche mit meiner Hand nach seiner Wange. Seine Haut ist sehr warm und weich, seine Atmung langsam und gleichmäßig.

Lupin denkt, ihm wird es gut gehen... das ist gut genug für mich.

Dann fühle ich das Glühen auf meiner Brust und ich springe überrascht auf. Verdammt, es ist der Anhänger.

Ich drehe mich weg von Blaise und ziehe ihn unter meinem Shirt hervor, um darauf zu schauen. Ich halte ihn an der Kette, sodass er mich nicht wieder verbrennt. Die Zeit und das Datum, die vorher eingraviert waren, verschwinden langsam vor meinen Augen.

Als nichts Neues erscheint, runzle ich meine Stirn und drehe den Anhänger herum. Auf der anderen Seite erscheinen zwei Großbuchstaben in einer eleganten, kurvenreichen Schrift.

_HG_

Meine Initialen.

Was zur Hölle macht Malfoy da?


	13. XIII Hermine

**_Author's Note von elizaye: _**_Falls ihr euch wundert, dies ist definitiv eine Dramione-Fanfiction. Also alles, was zwischen Blaise und Hermine passiert, wird definitiv nicht lange anhalten. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es unbedingt nötig ist das zu sagen, aber egal._

* * *

**XIII. - H**

Ich setze mich auf die Ecke von Blaises Bett.

Harry ist in sein Zimmer gegangen, um ein bisschen Zeit alleine mit Ginny zu verbringen. Es ist nicht schwer zu erraten, was sie dort machen. Charlie war am frühen Morgen hier und nahm Ron nach Shell Cottage mit, weil Mrs. Weasley ihn sehen wollte. Zumindest ist es das, was Harry mir erzählte – zu der Zeit, zu der ich heute Morgen aufgewacht bin, war Ron schon weg.

Laut der Jungs ist Blaise letzte Nacht nicht einmal aufgewacht. Ich weiß, dass sein Körper einige Zeit zum Heilen braucht, aber ich bin immer noch darüber besorgt, dass er sein Bewusstsein noch nicht wiedererlangt hat. Ich brenne darauf, den Rennervate-Zauber zu benutzen, aber es ist gesünder, ihn auf natürlichem Wege aufwachen zu lassen.

Die Jungs haben mir letzte Nacht geholfen ihn zuzudecken, bevor sie selber ins Bett gegangen sind. Seine rechte Hand – seine Zauberstabhand – liegt auf der Decke auf seiner Brust. Ich nehme sie vorsichtig und ziehe sie auf meinen Schoß. Die weiche, dunkle Haut wird von ein paar dünnen Narben durchbrochen. Diese Hand hat in den letzten zwei Jahren mein Leben mehrere Male gerettet.

Ich schaue in sein Gesicht und wünsche mir, dass er seine Augen öffnen würde. Es ist nicht wirklich lange her, dass ich ihm das Gegenmittel gegeben habe, weswegen es kein Wunder ist, dass er bis jetzt noch nicht aufgewacht ist. Aber ich kann nicht aufhören mir zu wünschen...

Ich sehe wieder auf seine Hand und umfasse sie mit meinen. Seine großen Hände sind immer so warm.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Beim Klang seiner Stimme fliegt mein Blick zu seinem Gesicht und ich sehe, dass sein Blick auf unsere Hände fixiert ist.

„Habe ich dich geweckt?", frage ich und entscheide mich dazu, seine Aussage zu ignorieren.

Er lächelt. „Ja. Danke dafür, dass du meine Hand warm gehalten hast."

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf und lasse seine Hand los, aber er verfestigt den Griff um meine.

„Ernsthaft", sagt er, „danke. Dafür, dass du mir mein Leben gerettet hast."

„Das war ich dir schuldig", antworte ich mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Unsere Augen treffen sich für einen Moment und ich kann nicht wegsehen.

Er grinst. „Wenn du mich weiter so anschaust, dann fange ich an zu denken, dass du _wirklich_ in mich verliebt bist."

Ich lache über ihn und schaue auf unsere Hände. Er hält immer noch meine Hand, fest genug, damit ich ihm meine Hand nicht entziehen kann.

„Du hast die Todesserbewegungen in Liverpool verfolgt, stimmt's?", frage ich. „Wie wurdest du vergiftet?"

Er seufzt und die Heiterkeit aus seinem Gesicht verschwindet. „Ja, deswegen... ich war dumm."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich saß zusammen mit einem Mann... okay, lass mich von vorne beginnen. Ich sah einen Mann, der von einer Gruppe Zauberern umgeben war. Also half ich ihm und habe seine Angreifer geschockt. Er hat mir einen Drink angeboten, weshalb ich mit ihm gegangen bin. Er war ein Einheimischer. Ich nahm an, dass ich ihn fragen könnte, ob in letzter Zeit etwas Merkwürdiges passiert ist."

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf und schließt seine Augen.

„Also war er derjenige, der dich vergiftet hat?", frage ich ihn.

„Ja, war er", antwortet er. „Ich denke, er goss das Gift in mein Glas, als ich gerade unaufmerksam war. Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass ich vergiftet wurde bis meine Stimme heiser wurde und mein Bauch und meine Brust anfingen zu brennen."

„Ich bin froh, dass du es dort raus geschafft hast", sage ich.

„Ja, ich auch."

Ich lächle. „Sieht wohl so aus, als ob der große Zabini nachlässt", necke ich ihn.

„Hey, hey. Selbst die größten Leute machen gelegentlich Fehler. Wir sind immerhin auch nur Menschen."

Ich rolle meine Augen über ihn. „Ja, _natürlich_."

„Also, wo sind Harry und Ginny? Und Weasley?"

„Charlie kam heute Morgen und nahm Ron mit zum Shell Cottage", sage ich. „Die anderen beiden sind quer über'm Flur."

„Zum Knutschen?"

Ich lache. „Wahrscheinlich ja."

Er grinst. „Was sagst du dazu, wenn wir beide auch ein bisschen Knutschen?"

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. „Blaise, du bist unverbesserlich."

„Ich scherze nicht", sagt er mit dem immer noch gleichen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Du hast sehr, sehr verführerische Lippen, Hermine."

Ich erröte und drehe meinen Kopf von ihm weg, lecke verlegen über meine Lippen. Er drückt meine Hand und zieht leicht daran, um mich zu ihm zurückzudrehen, aber ich ändere meine Position nicht.

„Ach, komm schon, Hermine. Du hast doch nicht immer noch Gefühle für diesen fleckigen Rotschopf, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sage ich und schaue ihn wieder an. Ich bin mir darüber bewusst, dass meine Wangen noch leicht rot sind. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich mich für dich interessiere."

„Versuchst du mir zu sagen, dass du dich _nicht_ für mich interessierst?"

Meine Zunge fühlt sich so an, als ob sie sich selbst verknotet hätte und ich flüchte mich durch ein Nicken.

Er zieht seine Hand zurück und stützt sich langsam auf seinen Ellbogen ab, behält mich weiter im Blick. Dann fixieren seine Augen meine Lippen und ich bemerke, dass er seine Lippen mit seiner Zunge befeuchtet.

„Blaise, hör auf mich zu ärgern", sage ich.

Er lächelt ehrlich.

„Mache ich nicht", flüstert er.

Er schiebt sich langsam immer ein Stückchen näher zu mir, seine Augen beobachten mein Gesicht, um meine Reaktion einzuschätzen.

Will ich ihm wirklich erlauben, mich zu küssen?

„Nein... stopp!"

Diese Stimme... Ron?

Blaise dreht seinen Kopf nach rechts in Richtung der Stimme und ich fühle etwas Enttäuschung in meiner Brust aufsteigen. Ich bin... enttäuscht... dass er mich nicht geküsst hat. Ich nehme einen tiefen Atemzug und drehe meinen Kopf nach links, um gleichzeitig zu sehen, wie Ron Harrys Tarnumhang abnimmt.

„Exzellentes Timing hast du, Wiesel", sagt Blaise kopfschüttelnd.

„Ron... was tust du hier? Solltest du nicht im Shell Cottage sein?", frage ich.

Sein Gesicht ist Rot wie eine Tomate. „Du... du warst dabei ihn dich küssen zu lassen."

„Du hast die Frage der Lady nicht beantwortet", sagt Blaise und legt sich zurück.

„Ist okay, Blaise", sage ich. Dann sage ich zu Ron: „Also was wäre, wenn es so wäre? Ich dachte du hast gesagt, dass..."

„Ich sagte, ich würde versuchen mit dir befreundet zu sein, nicht dass ich zulasse, dass er dich _küsst_!"

„Oh, jetzt brauche ich also deine _Zustimmung_ bevor ich jemanden küssen kann?", sage ich.

Wut wächst in meinem Bauch. Ron öffnet seinen Mund um zu protestieren, aber ich richte meinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Bevor er reagieren kann, entwaffne ich ihn und bringe ihn zum Schweigen. Er sieht mich wütend an.

„Denkst du, nur weil du mein Ex bist, dass du noch irgendwelche Macht über mich hast? Mir ist es erlaubt jeden zu küssen, den ich will. Du kannst mir nicht einfach sagen, dass ich jemanden nicht küssen kann, nur weil _du_ es nicht willst. Mittlerweile solltest du es besser wissen, anstatt zu versuchen mich zu kontrollieren."

„Es ist alles okay, Hermine", sagt Blaise und setzt sich wieder auf. Er greift nach mir und versucht meinen Zauberstabarm zu senken.

„Nein, es ist nicht alles okay", sage ich und starre wütend zu Ron.

Weiß er denn nicht, dass einer der Gründe, warum wir Schluss gemacht haben, in erster Linie der war, dass ich es nicht ausgehalten habe, wie er versucht hat jeden Aspekt meines Lebens zu kontrollieren? Er wollte nie, dass ich auf eine Mission gehe, außer er kommt mit. Er war sogar übermäßig eifersüchtig auf Ginny und Harry – er war verbittert, wenn ich mit den beiden anstatt mit ihm geredet habe.

Er starrt mich ebenfalls böse an und ich kann nicht verstehen, wieso er immer noch denkt, dass er Recht hätte.

„Hermine...", beginnt Blaise.

Ich wirble herum um ihn anzusehen, grabe meine Hände in sein Shirt und ziehe ihn näher zu mir. Eine halbe Sekunde später lege ich meine Lippen auf seine, küsse ihn wild. Er bleibt komplett bewegungslos – er ist auf jeden Fall von meiner Aktion geschockt. Aber das ist mir egal. Ich will Ron mehr als nur zeigen, dass ich _nicht Sein_ bin.

Ich fahre ein Stück zurück und schnipse mit meiner Zunge gegen seine obere Lippe. Anscheinend kommt Blaise zu Sinnen, er lehnt sich nach vorne, erwidert den Kuss mit Leidenschaft. Als seine Zunge in meinen Mund gleitet, massiere ich sie mit meiner, erhalte ein leises Stöhnen von ihm.

Dann fasst eine Hand meine Schulter fest an und zerrt mich nach hinten, unterbricht unseren Kuss.

„Hermine, was _zur Hölle_ machst du?", brüllt Ron wütend.

Ich bemerke, dass er sich seinen Zauberstab von mir zurückgenommen hat, während ich abgelenkt war.

„Falls du es nicht benennen kannst, ich habe Blaise geküsst", antworte ich ruhig.

„So ist es also?", sagt er vor Wut schäumend. „Weißt du was, fick dich. Fickt euch _beide_."

„Raus hier", sage ich und zeige zur Tür.

„Schön. Das wirst du bereuen."

„Raus hier", wiederhole ich mich.

Ron verlässt den Raum und knallt die Tür hinter sich zu. Ich höre gedämpfte Schreie von draußen – das Geräusch muss laut genug gewesen sein, um Mrs. Black zu wecken.

Ich drehe mich zu Blaise um und sehe, dass er mich, auf seinen Ellenbogen gestützt nach hinten gelehnt, anschaut.

„Blaise, ich..."

Er zuckt mit seinen Schultern. „Ja, ich weiß. Du hast nichts damit gemeint. Du hast versucht deinen Standpunkt zu beweisen. Ich sollte mir nicht so viel dabei denken."

Ich kann nichts dafür, aber ich muss ihn anlächeln. „Du kennst mich wohl anscheinend zu lange, nicht?"

„Nicht zu lange, nur lang genug", antwortet er. Er gähnt heftig.

„Du solltest wieder schlafen", sage ich. „Dein Körper braucht den Schlaf, um sich vollständig zu erholen."

„Ja, alles klar. Ich werde wieder schlafen. Du solltest allerdings wahrscheinlich noch mal mit Weasley sprechen. Ich will nicht, während ich schlafe, angegriffen werden."

Ich seufze. „Ich werde Harry fragen, ob er für mich mit ihm spricht. Ich bin zu wütend, um momentan mit ihm zu sprechen."

„Was auch immer funktioniert."

„Ich werde später wieder zurück sein."

Blaise nickt.

Ich stehe auf und laufe zur Tür. Bevor ich sie öffnen kann, sagt er noch etwas.

„Hermine?"

Ich halte inne und schaue zurück zu ihm.

„Du kannst gut küssen", sagt er verschmitzt grinsend.

„Halt die Klappe, Blaise", erwidere ich, bevor ich zur Tür eile und sie hinter mir zuziehe.

Es ist ruhig im Haus – Mrs. Black muss bereits gezähmt worden sein. Dann höre ich Stimmen von unten und laufe in deren Richtung.

„Oh, hallo Hermine", sagt Seamus grinsend.

„Hi Seamus", sage ich mit einem Lächeln. „Wann bist du hierher gekommen?"

„Vor ein paar Stunden", sagt Lee.

„Das ist richtig. Ich hab nur kurz wegen dem hier gehalten", sagt Seamus. Er hält einen kleinen Flachmann hoch.

„Was ist das?", frage ich.

„Etwas für meinen Auftrag. Ich werde in zwei Tagen zurück sein – wenn nicht, dann ist irgendwas falsch gelaufen und ihr solltet wohl jemanden aussenden, um nach mir zu suchen", sagt er.

„Wo wirst du wieder sein?", fragt Lee.

„Hellifield. Es ist eine Stadt in North Yorkshire", antwortet Seamus.

„Verstehe", sagt Lee. „Ich werde es den Zwillingen ausrichten."

„Lupin weiß es auch, falls du es vergisst..."

„Wir werden es nicht vergessen", merke ich an. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dir wird es gut gehen. Pass auf dich auf, Seamus."

Er nickt und drückt die Haustür auf. „Wünscht mir Glück."

Damit verlässt er uns.

„Ich frage mich, was sein Auftrag ist", sagt Lee.

Dann höre ich von oben eine Explosion und mit einem Ruck drehe ich meinen Kopf in Richtung der Treppen.

Lee lacht über meinen besorgten Ausdruck. „Keine Sorge, Hermine. Nur etwas, woran die Zwillinge und ich arbeiten. Bis bald."

Er steuert die Treppen nach oben an und ich entscheide mich, dass es jetzt Zeit dafür ist mit Harry darüber zu sprechen, was mit Ron passiert ist. Wo _ist_ eigentlich Ron? Ich schaue kurz in Richtung Küche und sehe zur gleichen Zeit, wie er mich aus dem Türspalt heraus zornig anblitzt. Als er sieht, dass ich ihn entdeckt habe, schließt er die Tür vollständig.

Seufzend gehe ich die Treppen nach oben. Harry wird definitiv kompetenter dafür sein, diesen Deppen zur Einsicht zu bringen.


	14. XIV Draco

**XIV. - D**

Ich neige meinen Kopf und knie respektvoll nieder.

„Wo warst du letzte Nacht?", fragt Voldemort.

„Mir wurde letzte Nacht frei gegeben", sage ich. „Ich war die meiste Zeit in einer Bar."

„Ich nehme an, ich kann nichts an dir aussetzen. Steh auf", sagt er. „Bellatrix, du bist entlassen."

Als ich aufstehe, verlässt Tante Bella das Arbeitszimmer und schließt die Tür hinter sich, lässt mich mit dem dunklen Lord allein. Es sind zwei Stunden vergangen, seitdem ich im Manor angekommen bin und jetzt ist Voldemort hier, um wahrscheinlich die Unterhaltung zu führen, die er für die letzte Nacht mit mir vorgesehen hatte.

„Es ist lange her, dass ich direkt zu dir gesprochen habe. Ich bezweifelte, dass der Dolch gefunden werden könnte, aber ich wusste, dass man dir bei dieser Aufgabe trauen kann."

Ich halte meinen Blick auf dem Boden. „Ich lebe, um Ihnen zu dienen, mein Herr."

„Wie haben sich deine Fähigkeiten entwickelt?"

„Ich schaffte es vom Manor zu Snapes altem Haus in Spinner's End."

Er schenkt mir eines seiner seltenen Lächeln.

„Gut. Ich habe einen neuen Trick für dich, aber du musst zwei Botengänge für mich erledigen. Erstens musst du diesen Dolch...", mit einem Wink seiner Hand fliegt der Dolch, den ich von Potters altem Haus mitgebracht habe, über mich, „zu Macnairs Haus bringen. Dann, morgen Nacht, wirst du zu einem Dorf in North Yorkshire namens Hellifield gehen. Du wirst die Ankunft von Seamus Finnegan abwarten. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du dich an ihn von der Schule erinnern kannst?"

Ich nicke. Dann bemerke ich, dass der Dolch immer noch einen Fuß hoch über mir schwebt und ich greife nach ihm.

„Ich will, dass du mir seinen Kopf bringst."

Ohne einen Augenblick zu zögern, sinke ich auf ein Knie. „Ja, mein Herr."

Ich habe gelernt, dass eine sofortige Antwort absolut notwendig ist, um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Mit Unentschlossenheit habe ich in der Vergangenheit skeptische Blicke und spöttische Kommentare geerntet, aber nach dem ersten Jahr wurde ich so taub, dass mich seine Aufträge nicht mehr überraschen. Ich nehme an, ich bin auf alles „vorbereitet".

„Gut. Ich werde am Morgen nach deinem Treffen mit Finnegan zurückkehren. Ich erwarte dich hier, wenn ich ankomme."

„Ja, mein Herr", wiederhole ich.

„Du bist entlassen."

Ich stehe auf und verlasse den Raum lautlos. Tante Bella steht draußen, allein und wartend. Als ich erscheine, mustert sie mich von oben bis unten, sie scheint enttäuscht zu sein. Ich erwarte, dass sie irgendetwas zu mir sagt, aber sie betritt das Arbeitszimmer wieder und schließt die Tür.

Komisch.

Ich steuere den Flur an, plane in mein Zimmer zu gehen.

„Draco!"

Ich halte ein Seufzen zurück und drehe mich zu meinem Vater.

„Was hat der dunkle Lord zu dir gesagt?", fragt er.

„Ich habe eine neue Mission", antworte ich, verstaue den Dolch in meiner Robe.

Er sieht mich wütend an und stürmt davon. Ich weiß, dass er mich fragen wollte, ob Voldemort ihn mir gegenüber erwähnt hat. Laut meiner Mutter hat Voldemort meinem Vater in den letzten Wochen keinen Auftrag erteilt, was bedeutet, dass er meinem Vater keine Möglichkeit gibt, sich selbst zu beweisen.

Nun... ich vermute, es ist eine Schande für ihn. Manchmal wünsche ich, ich stände ebenfalls nicht mehr in seiner Gunst. Aber natürlich müsste ich mir permanent darüber Sorgen machen, ob ich überlebe. Es ist nicht überraschend, dass er verärgert ist.

Als ich mein Zimmer erreiche, schließe ich die Tür und nehme mir einen Moment, um mich hinzusetzen und nachzudenken.

Dieser Mord scheint unumgänglich zu sein. Es gibt keinen Weg, dass ich einen gefälschten Kopf zu Voldemort bringen kann und ihn glauben lasse, dass es ein echter Kopf ist. Nach dem Tod verwandeln sich lebende Dinge zurück in ihre natürliche Form, also stehen Vielsafttrank und menschliche Verwandlung außer Frage.

Ich frage mich, woher Voldemort weiß, dass Finnegan morgen Nacht in Hellifield sein wird. Ich überlege Granger zu kontaktieren. Wenn ich sie dazu überreden kann, dass Finnegan nicht geht, dann wird sein Leben verschont. Aber wenn ich seinen Kopf nicht habe, wenn Voldemort in zwei Tagen zurück zum Manor kommt, wird er mir nicht wirklich vergeben.

Er wird einfach dran glauben müssen.

Nachdem ich mir meine Gedanken gemacht habe, entscheide ich mich, zum Haus von Macnair zu gehen und den Dolch hinzubringen. Es ist das Beste, diese „Botengänge" so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen.

Ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab und disappariere.

Ich komme vor einem großen, schäbigen Apartment-Komplex in London an. Sichtbar nur für diejenigen, die von seiner Existenz wissen, ist das Macnair-Gebäude zwischen zwei Muggel-Apartment-Gebäuden gequetscht. Ich betrete das Gebäude und den Fahrstuhl. Ich war bereits einige Male hier, aber normalerweise hole ich Dinge eher ab, als sie zu bringen.

Im obersten Stockwerk verlasse ich den Fahrstuhl und klopfe an Macnairs Tür. Einen Moment später wird sie aufgerissen und Macnair erscheint.

„Ah, Malfoy Jr. Mir wurde erzählt, dass ich dich zu erwarten habe", sagt er, tritt zurück in sein Apartment und bedeutet mir einzutreten.

„Ich werde nicht lange bleiben. Ich muss dir nur etwas geben."

„Komm rein", drängt er.

Ich kann diesen Mann nicht ausstehen.

Als ich letztens in seiner Firma war, erzählte er mir, wie sehr er den Rausch des Tötens genießt. Er beschrieb mir detailreich einen seiner liebsten Morde. Er hat eine Muggelfrau gefangen und entschieden, sie langsam zu töten, ohne dabei Magie zu nutzen. Der Gedanke daran macht mich immer noch krank.

Nur ungern betrete ich sein Apartment und er schließt die Tür hinter mir.

„Also, was hast du für mich?", fragt Macnair.

Ich nehme den Dolch und reiche ihn ihm.

„Er ist ganz hübsch", sagt er, nimmt ihn mit einem Lächeln.

Er platziert den Dolch auf einem Tisch und dreht sich wieder zu mir um.

„Ich werde gehen", erzähle ich ihm.

„Wo musst du hin?", fragt er.

„Ich habe einige Aufgaben zu erledigen."

„Nun, jetzt lässt du mich denken, dass du hier nicht sein möchtest."

„Und _du_ lässt _mich_ denken, dass du zu spät zu einer Besprechung kommen möchtest", antworte ich.

Er sieht mich skeptisch an. „Du kommst gerade von einem Treffen mit dem dunklen Lord, nicht?"

„Er ist nicht die einzige Person, mit der ich mich treffe", sage ich.

„Na gut, dann", sagt Macnair, „für morgen Nacht viel Glück, Malfoy Jr."

Ich gebe ihm ein überzeugtes Lächeln und öffne die Tür.

„Ich weiß nicht, worüber du redest. Ich brauche kein Glück."

* * *

Laute Musik, aufblitzende Lichter. Der Boden scheint durch die Bewegungen aller Tänzer zu vibrieren. Ich weiß selbst nicht einmal, was ich hier momentan mache. Clubs scheinen die einzigen Orte zu sein, an denen man nicht die negativen Effekte des Krieges spürt. Leute kommen hierher, um der permanenten Angst zu entfliehen.

Anfangs habe ich das Gleiche getan. Aber letztendlich funktioniert das bei mir nicht. Ich kann nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken, was außerhalb des Clubs passiert – Schmerz, Zerstörung, Tod. Heute Nacht werde ich den nächsten Mord begehen, den nächsten Mord, den ich nicht aufhalten kann.

„Draco, wieso siehst du so unglücklich aus?", fragt Greg.

Ich seufze und leere die Flasche Feuerwhiskey. Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick zu ihm, stelle fest, dass er nicht scherzt. Natürlich scherzt er nicht. Er ist nicht der Hellste. Doch Theo antwortet für mich.

„Warum _denkst_ du denn, ist er unglücklich? Warum sind wir _alle_ unglücklich?"

„Er hat eine schlechtere Laune als sonst", bemerkt Vince zu Gregs Verteidigung. Sie versuchen sich immer gegenseitig zu helfen.

„Mir geht's gut", sage ich. Ich hebe meine Hand, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Barkeepers zu erlangen und frage: „Irgendwelche neuen Morde?"

Vince und Greg schauen sich an, grinsen dümmlich.

„Sieht aus, als ob es ein paar gäbe", vermutet Theo. „Ich hatte eine Weile Streifendienst. Aber ich beschwere mich nicht."

„Wo patrouillierst du? Nicht Hogwarts – dort habe ich dich nicht gesehen."

„Nein, nicht Hogwarts. Und ich bin froh darüber. Ich denke nicht, dass ich in Hogwarts patrouillieren will."

Ich entkorke eine neue Flasche Feuerwhiskey und nicke dankend in die Richtung des Barkeepers. „Ich hasse es, in den Fluren herumzulaufen und niemanden zu sehen. Zwar sind in der ganzen Schule Schlammblüter herum gekrochen, aber immerhin war die Schule am Leben. Dumbledore war ein guter Schulleiter."

Theo nickt. „Ja, da muss ich zustimmen, er war gut."

„Wir haben acht Leute getötet", sagt Greg.

„Hat lange gedauert, das festzustellen", sage ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Lasst uns ein paar Mädchen raussuchen und gehen", sagt Theo. „Wir können diese beiden Witzbolde sich selbst überlassen."

Ich verneine.

„Oh, komm schon. Da drüben ist ein blondes Mädchen, welches dir schöne Augen macht", sagt er, deutet mit seinem Kopf nach links.

Ich schaue nicht mal hin. „Ich nehme diesen letzten Drink mit nach Hause. Ich bin hier raus."

Bevor er mich stoppen kann, steuere ich den Ausgang an. Jemand greift meinen Arm, als ich beinahe meine Freiheit erreicht habe und ich werfe einen kurzen Blick zurück, um Astoria Greengrass zu sehen. Ich schüttle ihre Hand von meinem Arm ab.

„Hallo Draco", sagt sie mit ihrer hohen Stimme, lieblich lächelnd.

„Astoria", antworte ich und nicke, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen", sagt sie. „Wo warst du? Warum hast du nicht geeult?"

„Ich muss gehen. Ich bin spät dran", lüge ich.

Sie will erneut nach meinem Arm greifen, doch ich beeile mich aus ihrer Reichweite zu kommen und verlasse den Club, disappariere sobald ich draußen bin. Ich hätte heute Nacht niemals in diesen Club gehen sollen – es hat mir die letzten paar Male schon nichts gebracht. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dieses Mal etwas anderes erwartet habe.

Ich falle auf mein Sofa in meinem Zufluchtsort und starre auf die Glut im Kamin. Ich hebe die Flasche zu meinen Lippen und nehme einen weiteren, langen Zug. Die Flüssigkeit brennt sich ihren Weg entlang meiner Kehle, ich starre zornig auf die Kohlereste. Mit einem Gedanken lodert ein Feuer auf. Ich frage mich, wie es sich anfühlt, in die Flammen zu steigen und zu verbrennen. Ich habe bereits jemanden lebend verbrennen sehen... sah verdammt schmerzvoll aus.

Ich könnte einigen Schmerz gebrauchen.

Seufzend werfe ich die Flasche samt Inhalt in den Kamin.

Ich ziehe meinen Schlangenanhänger heraus und überlege ernsthaft Granger zu sagen, dass sie jetzt hierher kommen soll. Ich will ihre runden, braunen Augen sehen, ihre winzig kleine Narbe an der Wange berühren, ihre gefühlvolle Stimme hören, ihre vollen, küssbaren Lippen schmecken...

Ich stöhne und reibe meine Stirn.

Vielleicht hätte ich machen sollen, was Theo geplant hatte – eine willige Hexe schnappen und zum Stressabbau zum Manor bringen.

Allerdings weiß ich bereits, dass das nichts bringen würde. Seitdem ich Granger im Verbotenen Wald gesehen habe, hatten immer alle Mädchen, die ich gefickt habe, _ihr_ Gesicht, schrien meinen Namen mit _ihrer_ Stimme. Wenn ich ein weiteres Mädchen heute Nacht hergebracht hätte, wäre es wieder das Gleiche gewesen. Ich kann es nicht aufhalten.

Ich nehme meinen Zauberstab und richte ihn auf das leere Becken, das immer noch auf dem Kaffeetisch steht.

„Aguamenti."

Das Becken füllt sich und ich lehne mich nach vorne, sehe mein Spiegelbild im klaren Wasser. Ich konzentriere mich auf sie, tippe das Wasser mit meiner Fingerspitze an und beobachte, wie sich kleine Wellen von dort zum Beckenrand ausbreiten.

Sie liegt im Bett, schläft. Ginny Weasley liegt im Bett nebenan, ebenfalls tiefatmend. Da sie schläft, scheint mit Blaise alles okay zu sein. Als ich an ihn denke, fahre ich mit meiner Hand abwesend über die Narbe, die er mir gab.

Es war ein bitterer Kampf. Ich fühlte, dass er mich betrogen hatte. Er sagte, dass ich mich gegen ihn gewendet hätte. Mittlerweile wäre es für mich ein Leichtes, ihn zu erledigen; mit all den Tricks, die ich vom dunklen Lord aufgeschnappt habe. Doch dieser Kampf ist drei Jahre her und der Kampf war ausgeglichen.

Ich erinnere mich immer noch, wie das Blut aus der Wunde an seinem Rücken geronnen ist, kann immer noch seine Schmerzensschreie hören. Ich erinnere mich, kein schlechtes Gewissen gefühlt und mir gewünscht zu haben, ihn dort sofort zu erledigen. Doch als er sich umdrehte um mich anzusehen, sah ich Schmerz und Verzweiflung in seinen Augen, und die Worte blieben mir im Hals stecken. Ich konnte es nicht tun.

Ich erinnere mich an das zerreißende Gefühl, als sein Fluch meine Brust durchschnitt; ich erinnere mich, wie ich auf den Boden stürzte und einen erbärmlichen Entwaffnungszauber abfeuerte, als ich fiel.

Theo erschien und schaute besorgt zwischen uns beiden hin und her. Er wusste, dass ich ein Todesser war, doch er zögerte; zerrissen darüber, wem von uns beiden er helfen wollte. Ich erinnere mich, ihn angeschrien zu haben, ihm gesagt zu haben, Blaise zu töten, den Jungen zu töten, der mein Vertrauen missbraucht hat. Ich erinnere mich an den erschrockenen Blick auf seinem Gesicht, als er seinen Kopf über mich schüttelte und mit Blaise disapparierte.

Ich war an diesem Punkt von dem Blutverlust benommen und ich hatte nicht mal genug Kraft, meinen Zauberstab zu heben. Tante Bella fand mich einen Moment später und brachte mich sofort zum Manor, wo sie fieberhaft daran gearbeitet hatten, mich zu heilen.

Es ist lange her, dass ich an diesen Kampf gedacht habe. Ich habe versucht, diese Erinnerung zu verdrängen um zu verhindern, jemals darüber nachzudenken. Dieser Krieg hat mich meinen besten Freund gekostet.

Ich schaue zurück auf das Wasser und beobachte, wie Granger sich im Schlaf bewegt, sich die Decke enger um sich zieht.

Ist ihr kalt?

Ich bemerke, wie ich mir selber wünsche, dass sie mich sich wärmen lassen würde. Aber ich weiß bereits, dass sie das nicht wollen würde. In ihren Augen habe ich sie immer gehasst. Und sie mich.

Ich habe meine Chance an dem Tag verspielt, an dem mir meine Eltern einredeten, dass Schlammblüter schmutziges Blut hätten und deshalb unter uns Reinblütern stehen.

Ich werfe einen letzten Blick auf sie. Ich muss mich selbst zwingen, sie nicht so zu beobachten. Ich hänge bereits zu stark an ihr – ich kann es mir nicht leisten noch tiefer zu sinken.

Sie sieht so friedlich aus wenn sie schläft; mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Süße Träume, Granger."

Auf meinen Befehl hin verschwindet das Wasser.

Ich habe mich noch nie so alleine gefühlt.


	15. XV Draco

**XV. - D**

Eine starke Windböe weht an mir vorbei, jedoch spüre ich die stechende Kälte nicht – ein Wärmezauber auf meinem Umhang sorgt dafür.

Ich stehe an einer Ecke an eine Straßenlaterne gelehnt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wann und wo Finnegan auftauchen wird, doch nachdem ich den ganzen Tag unter einem Desillusionierungszauber die Straßen abgelaufen bin, weiß ich, dass diese Ecke die meist genutzte des kleinen Dorfs ist.

Dann sehe ich Greg die Straße entlang laufen und runzle die Stirn. Er sollte nicht hier sein... und er würde _definitiv_ niemals ohne Vince kommen.

Als er an mir vorbeiläuft ohne mich zu sehen – ich bin immer noch unter dem Desillusionierungszauber – trifft mich der Schlag. Das ist nicht Greg. Er läuft zu aufrecht. Ich kenne Gregs Gang und er hat meistens einen krummen Rücken. Und Greg würde niemals hier draußen ohne Maske herumlaufen. Er ist vielleicht dumm, aber er würde niemals Regeln des dunklen Lords missachten.

Ich würde wetten, dass dieser Betrüger Finnegan ist.

Ich schaue mich um.

Zwei Mädchen stehen auf der anderen Straßenseite, reden. Ein altes Paar kommt langsam den Fußweg entlang gelaufen. Zu viele Zeugen.

Ich folge „Greg" mehrere Blöcke lang, bevor wir eine verlassene Straße erreichen.

Sobald ich mir sicher bin, dass wir nicht gesehen werden, entwaffne ich ihn von hinten.

Er wirbelt alarmiert herum und als er niemanden sieht, rennt er in eine naheliegende Gasse und taucht hinter einem Müllcontainer mit einer Beweglichkeit ab, die Greg niemals besitzen könnte. Schmunzelnd laufe ich zu ihm, nicht mehr darauf achtend leise zu sein. Er hört meine Schritte und sieht sich gehetzt um.

„Wer ist da?", sagt er.

Ich muss sicher sein, dass es Finnegan ist, bevor ich ihn töte – ich weigere mich, noch mehr Leute umzubringen als ich müsste.

„Goyle, ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich das Glück habe, dich abzufangen", sage ich mit einer tiefen Stimme. „Du hast meine Familie umgebracht. Und jetzt bin ich endlich dazu fähig, es dir zurückzuzahlen."

Er wiederholt seine Frage, sieht in meine Richtung. „Wer ist da?"

„Ist das wichtig? Hat es dich _gekümmert_, wen du tötest, als du meine Familie umbrachtest?"

„Wer bist du?"

Ich versuche mich an jemanden zu erinnern, wessen Familie Goyle abgeschlachtet hat. „Ich bin Terry. Terry Boot."

„Warum zeigst du dich nicht?"

„Warum sollte ich? _Du_ hast dich nicht gezeigt, als du meine Eltern in die Enge getrieben und getötet hast."

„Ich... ich bin nicht Goyle, Terry. Ich bin im Orden."

„Oh richtig. Und ich bin eigentlich ein Todesser, der gekommen ist, um dich zu erschrecken", sage ich.

„Ich benutze Vielsafttrank. Terry, töte mich nicht. Komm mit mir. In weniger als einer Minute verwandle ich mich zurück. Ich muss hier raus."

„Ich kann eine Minute warten. Wer bist du wirklich, wenn nicht Gregory Goyle?"

„Ich bin Seamus, von Gryffindor. Wir waren im selben Jahr."

„Ja, ich weiß, wer Seamus ist. Ich bin überrascht, dass du dich an seinen Namen erinnerst, du dickschädeliger Gorilla."

„Ich lüge nicht", sagt er.

Als er aufhört zu reden, beginnen sich sein Gesicht und sein Körper zu verändern; er lehnt sich an die Wand hinter ihm, um sich abzustützen. Ich beobachte, wie sein Gesicht weniger pummelig wird und das meiste Fett seines Körpers verschwindet. Als er aufhört sich zu verändern, ist der Mann, den ich sehe, ohne Zweifel Seamus Finnegan.

Ich richte meinen Zauberstab auf ihn und Seile schießen aus seinem Ende, binden seine Beine zusammen und fesseln seine Arme an seinen Körper. Er bleibt an der Wand gelehnt stehen.

„Hey... was machst du da?", sagt er alarmiert.

Ich hebe meinen Desillusionierungszauber auf und beobachte, wie sich sein Ausdruck von Beunruhigung zu Schrecken verändert, als er meine Todessermaske und -robe wahrnimmt.

Es heißt er oder ich. Ich muss das tun.

„Tut mir leid, Finnegan. Ich würde dir helfen, wenn ich könnte, aber dies ist – unglücklicherweise – nötig."

Bevor er etwas erwidern kann, richte ich meinen Zauberstab links auf seinen Hals und schwinge meinen Arm schnell nach rechts. Der Schnitt ist zunächst so dünn, dass er kaum sichtbar ist. Dann beginnt Blut aus seinem Hals zu fließen und sein Körper fällt nach rechts. Sein Kopf – getrennt vom Rest seines Körpers – landet ein paar Schritte entfernt von seinem Hals auf dem Boden.

Ich atme auf. So schmutzig, dieses Mordgeschäft. So sauber auch dieser Schnitt ist, den ich gemacht habe, ist dennoch überall auf dem Boden Blut zu sehen, welches aus der Wunde frei herausfließt. Ich weiß, es ist verrückt zu erwarten, dass ein Körper nicht blutet, aber trotzdem frage ich mich, ob es einen Weg gibt dies zu vermeiden. Vielleicht kann ich einen Zauber entwickeln, all das Blut aus jemandes Körper zu entfernen, bevor man ihn köpft.

Warum denke ich über so etwas nach?

Ich gehe um die wachsende Pfütze aus Blut herum und bücke mich, um seinen Kopf anzuschauen.

Seine Augen sind immer noch weit geöffnet, seine letzte Gefühlsregung ist immer noch in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Ich schließe seine Augen. Dann beschwöre ich eine kleine, wasserdichte – gut, flüssigkeitsdichte – Reisetasche herauf, um seinen Kopf darin aufzubewahren. Ich lasse den Kopf schweben und platziere ihn in der Tasche, bevor ich den Reißverschluss schließe.

Ich schaue hinunter auf den kopflosen Körper. Ich habe genug Zeit seinen Körper beizusetzen, bevor ich ins Manor zurückkehre.

Ich platziere die Tasche in meinem kleinen, grünen Beutel, bevor ich nach Finnegans immer noch warmen Armen greife. Ich hebe meinen Zauberstab und disappariere.

* * *

Auf dem Sofa in meinem Cottage sitzend, blicke ich hoch zu dem Leuchter, den ich kaum jemals anmache. Mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabs erwachen die Kerzen zum Leben und der Raum erhellt sich.

Ich war bereits mitten in irgendeinen namenlosen Wald appariert und hatte geplant, Finnegans Körper zu begraben, als mir bewusst wurde, dass Mitglieder des Ordens wahrscheinlich nach ihm suchen würden, nachdem er vermisst wird. Ich dachte, dass sie ihn nur als vermisst oder gefangen zählen würden, und nachdem ich bereits so weit mit seinem Körper appariert bin, konnte ich ihn ebenso gut begraben.

Nach dem Begräbnis kam ich direkt hierher. Ich werde morgen Vormittag den dunklen Lord treffen und er wird mir einige neue _Tricks_ beibringen. Ist das nicht einfach verdammt fantastisch?

Ich schaue auf das sich leerende Becken vor mir und schüttle meinen Kopf. Es wird kein Beobachten von der schlafenden Granger geben. Ich kann es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen.

Ich ziehe den Schlangenanhänger unter meinem Hemd hervor und schaue ihn für eine Minute an.

So, so verführerisch.

Oh, was zur Hölle. Ich könnte sie ebenso rufen, anstatt so viel Zeit damit zu verschwenden, das Becken anzustarren. Vielleicht werden dadurch ein paar Leben gerettet. Ich balle meine Hand zu einer Faust um den Anhänger herum und schließe meine Augen, konzentriere mich auf das Wort „jetzt".

Dann lasse ich den Anhänger los und beschwöre ein Stück Pergament herauf. Ich setze die Spitze meines Zauberstabes auf das Pergament und konzentriere mich auf die Karte, die mir Tante Bella heute gezeigt hat. Sie zeigte sie mir nur kurz, aber der kurze Blick war lang genug, um sie mir einzuprägen. Schwarzen Linien materialisieren sich auf dem Pergament, mit den bunten Anmerkungen von Tante Bella und ihrer treu ergebenen neuen Gruppe von Lehrlingen.

„Malfoy."

Ich springe fast auf, als ich ihre Stimme hinter mir höre. Ich bin selten überrascht, und ich bin verwundert, dass ich ihre Gegenwart im Raum nicht gespürt habe. Ich muss _wirklich_ auf dem Boden bleiben, wenn sie da ist.

„Du bist schneller gekommen, als ich erwartet habe", kommentiere ich ihr Erscheinen.

„Der Anhänger sagte _Jetzt_. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es dringend wäre", sagt sie nüchtern und läuft von hinten um das Sofa herum.

Ich schaue auf und begegne ihrem Blick. Meine Reaktion darauf sie zu sehen ist weniger intensiv als vor zwei Nächten und ich bin erleichtert, dass ich meine Stimme und meine Atmung komplett unter meiner Kontrolle habe.

Allerdings starre ich sie jetzt an. Scheiße!

Zum Glück liegt ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf dem Stück Pergament auf dem Tisch vor mir.

„Was ist das?", fragt sie.

Ich reiße meinen Blick von ihr los und nehme den Papierfetzen, um ihn ihr zu geben. „Das ist eine Karte."

„Ja, das kann ich sehen. Wofür ist sie?"

Ich schmunzle. „Sind wir ungeduldig? Willst du so dringend zu deinem geliebten Ronald zurück? Mann oh Mann, ich frage mich, was ihr beide zu dieser Uhrzeit mitten in der Nacht machen würdet."

Sie wirft mir einen giftigen Blick zu. Es scheint, als ob ich einen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen habe.

„Er ist _nicht_ mein ‚geliebter Ronald'", sagt sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Ärger im Paradies, Granger?"

Sie blickt mich nur finster an, weigert sich zu antworten.

„Nicht so freundlich", sage ich. „Dann kommen wir mal zum Geschäft. Diese Karte kennzeichnet den Weg, den eine große Gruppe Todesser morgen Abend gegen eine Muggelstadt namens Nottingham nehmen wird. Die Gruppe wird von meiner Tante Bellatrix geführt und sie werden mindestens 20 Mann stark sein."

„Mindestens?"

„Ich habe nicht die genaue Anzahl der Gruppe meiner Tante. Du kannst froh sein, dass ich überhaupt die Karte habe."

Sie sieht sich die Karte sehr genau an, als ob sie versuchen würde, sie sich zu merken.

„Du musst sie dir nicht einprägen, du kannst sie behalten", sage ich ihr.

„Ich werde. Ich präge sie mir ein, falls sie verloren geht", antwortet sie. „Gibt es noch etwas?"

Sie scheint sich dieses Mal darauf vorbereitet zu haben, mich hier zu treffen. Sie ist ruhig und ihre Gedanken scheinen gesammelt, und ich kann nicht dem Drang widerstehen, sie aufzurütteln.

„Ja, da _gibt_ es noch eine Sache", sage ich, als ich aufstehe.

Sie beobachtet mich misstrauisch und ich frage mich, ob sie erwartet, dass ich sie angreife. Ich lege meinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch und hebe meine beiden Hände, zeige ihr meine Handflächen.

„Ich werde dir nicht wehtun, Granger. Du musst keine Angst haben."

„Ich bin nicht _verängstigt_", sagt sie, Farbe steigt in ihren Wangen auf.

Sie ist so hübsch, wenn sie wütend ist. Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören sie anzustacheln.

„Wirklich?", sage ich, gehe um den Kaffeetisch herum. Ich stoppe, als ich genau vor ihr stehe, doch sie erwidert meinen Blick und bleibt bei mir stehen. „Ich würde gerne wetten, dass du es bist", beende ich meinen Satz.

„Und wenn ich es nicht bin?", fordert sie mich heraus.

Ich halte meine Finger hinter meinem Rücken über Kreuz, bevor ich ihr meinen Wetteinsatz nenne. Leck mich am Arsch, das kümmert mich nicht. Wird schon schiefgehen.

„Ich erlaube dir, mir gegenüber einen Wunsch zu nennen und ich werde ihn dir ohne Protestieren oder Widerstreben erfüllen, solange er nicht meine neue Bindung zum Orden aufdeckt."


	16. XVI Draco

**_Autorenkommentar von elizaye: _**_Ich weiß, ihr wolltet nicht, dass Seamus stirbt, aber ich denke nicht, dass es irgendetwas gibt um seinen Kopf zu ersetzen, das Voldemort überzeugt (er ist der dunkle Lord, ich denke er ist dazu fähig einen gefälschten von einem echten Kopf zu unterscheiden). Ich denke die Idee war die, dass Draco nicht jeden retten kann, der getötet werden soll._

_Jedenfalls ist das jetzt geklärt und hier ist ein neues Kapitel! Hoffe ihr mögt es. Ich weiß, ich tue es (:_

* * *

**XVI. - D**

Ihre Augen werden größer. Das hat sie sicher nicht erwartet.

„Und ich nehme an, dass du das Gleiche von mir erwartest, wenn ich Angst _habe_?", fragt sie.

Ich grinse. „Genau."

„Okay. Also, wie entscheidest du jetzt, ob ich vor dir Angst habe oder nicht?"

„Nun, ich könnte den einfachen Weg nehmen und Legilimentik an dir anwenden", sage ich. Ich schmunzle und fahre fort, „aber das macht keinen Spaß, nicht? Du willst etwas Spaß haben, oder?"

Ich gehe einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, betrete ihren persönlichen Raum und sie geht automatisch einen Schritt nach hinten – weg von mir.

„Und du sagst, du hast keine Angst."

„Ich bin nicht verängstigt, nur vorsichtig", sagt sie.

Ich lache leicht. „Alles klar, dann. Du definierst, was du als verängstigt betrachtest und ich werde testen, ob du Angst vor mir hast oder nicht."

Sie seufzt. „Ich sollte wirklich zurückkehren."

„Also _das_ klingt, als ob du Angst hättest."

Sie funkelt mich wütend an. „Habe ich _nicht_! Gut. Wenn du mich zum Heulen bringst oder Schreien oder... ich weiß nicht, Zittern vor Angst, dann gewinnst du."

„Klingt fair für mich", sage ich mit einem teuflischen Grinsen.

Ich nehme das Pergament aus ihrer Hand und lege es auf den Tisch hinter mir. Dann halte ich ihr meine Hand hin.

„Zauberstab, bitte. Du wirst ihn nicht brauchen."

Sie sieht mich vorsichtig an, aber übergibt mir nicht ihren Zauberstab. Stattdessen geht sie um mich herum, um ihn selbst auf den Tisch zu legen, neben meinen. Ich drehe mich zu ihr, um sie anzusehen.

„Gut, fang an. Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit", sagt sie ungeduldig.

Ich grinse. Ich beabsichtige nicht sie zu erschrecken. Diese Wette will ich nicht gewinnen. Es ist nur ein Test. Und ich kann nicht glauben wie einfach es war, sie anzustacheln.

„Schließ deine Augen", sage ich.

Sie blickt mich misstrauisch an, bevor sie ihre Augen schließt. Ich nehme mir einen Moment Zeit, um ihr Gesicht zu bewundern. Ihre Wimpern sind lang und dunkel, sie winden sich leicht nach oben. Sie hat dunkle Augenbrauen, vielleicht ein bisschen dunkler als ihr rotbraunes Haar. Mein Blick wandert zu ihrer kleinen Nase und bleibt an ihren Lippen hängen.

Oh, verdammt.

Ich bewege meine Hände in Richtung ihrer Handgelenke, sodass sie um diese schweben, vorbereitet sie zu fassen, falls sie sich sträubt. Dann warte ich.

Voller Ungeduld öffnet sie ihren Mund zum Sprechen, aber bevor sie einen Ton herausbekommt, lehne ich mich nach vorne und drücke meine Lippen auf ihre, schiebe meine Zunge in ihren offenen Mund. Sie schmeckt nach Erdbeeren und Minze.

Meine Zweifel verfliegen. Zur Hölle, das ist es wert zu sterben.

Ihre Hände fangen an sich zu bewegen – um mich wegzuschubsen, ohne Zweifel – aber meine Hände umfassen ihre Handgelenke, halten ihre Arme an ihrer Seite.

Ich erkunde ihren Mund und massiere ihre Zunge mit meiner, versuche ihr eine Reaktion zu entlocken. Ihre Haltung gibt bereits nach und ihre Arme kämpfen nicht mehr gegen meinen Griff. Ich lasse meine Hände ihre Arme entlang gleiten und auf ihren Schultern liegen, dann schiebe ich meine Hände in ihr langes, buschiges Haar.

Sie atmet schwach und ihr Atem strömt in meinen Mund, dann erwacht ihre Zunge zum Leben, kämpft mit meiner um die Dominanz. Feuer bricht durch meine Venen, als sie ihre Arme um meinen Hals legt, um sich an mich zu ziehen. Ich versuche nicht meine Erregung zu verstecken und schiebe sie rückwärts gegen die Wand neben dem Kamin.

Als ich beschließe, dass ich Sauerstoff brauche, versuche ich mich von ihr zu lösen, doch sie geht einen Schritt nach vorne; erlaubt nicht, dass sich unsere Lippen trennen. Ich breche trotzdem den Kuss ab, atme ungleichmäßig.

„Scheiße", murmle ich.

Ihre Augen sind immer noch geschlossen und ihre Arme befinden sich ebenfalls noch um meinen Hals.

„Das hast du richtig erkannt", wispert sie atemlos.

Ich beginne meine Hände aus ihrem Haar zu ziehen, aber sie sind hoffnungslos verheddert.

„Au... au, stopp! Das tut weh", sagt sie, als ich versuche meine rechte Hand herauszubekommen.

Sie greift hinter ihren Kopf und versucht meine Finger zu entwirren.

„Vielleicht solltest du etwas gegen dein absurdes Haar tun", sage ich.

Ich lüge. Ich liebe ihr Haar, wenn es so buschig ist. Es ist einfach nur _Granger_.

„Ich mag deinen Mund lieber, wenn er keine Geräusche macht", antwortet sie wütend.

Autsch. Das schmerzt. „Gleichfalls", entgegne ich gelassen.

„So", erwidert sie.

Ich realisiere, dass meine Hände frei sind und ich ziehe sie weg von ihr, gehe einen Schritt zurück. Scheiße... nachdem ich jetzt ihre Lippen geschmeckt habe, ihre Zunge, ihren Mund, kann ich nicht aufhören sie anzusehen, sehne mich nach einer weiteren Kostprobe.

Wir schweigen uns eine Weile an.

„Nun... ich habe keine Angst vor dir", sagt sie schließlich.

Ich schmunzle. „Bist du dir sicher? Vielleicht sollten wir es noch mal versuchen, nur um uns zu versichern."

Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Du hast verloren."

„Alles klar, dann. Was willst du, das ich tue?", frage ich.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich werde es dir sagen, wenn ich nachgedacht habe", antwortet sie.

Sie geht an mir vorbei, um ihren Zauberstab vom Tisch zu nehmen. Ich erwarte das Popp als Signal, dass sie disappariert ist, zu hören. Als es nicht kommt, drehe ich mich um und sehe, dass sie mich beobachtet – immer noch mit diesem misstrauischen Ausdruck.

„Brauchst du noch etwas, Granger?", frage ich unschuldig.

„Malfoy... was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragt sie.

„Oh, aber Granger, ich dachte, das wüsstest du. Es bedeutet, dass ich zutiefst und unwiderruflich in dich verliebt bin", sage ich spöttisch.

„Ich kann dich nicht ausstehen", antwortet sie darauf. „Das konnte ich schon nicht, als wir in der Schule waren und jetzt kann ich es immer noch nicht."

Meine Brust verkrampft sich schmerzvoll bei ihren Worten, doch ich verstecke meine Reaktion.

„Das kann möglich sein", antworte ich. Dann gehe ich einen Schritt vorwärts, lehne mich zur ihr herunter, senke meine Stimme, „aber du musst zugeben, dass es dir gefallen hat, mich zu küssen."

„Hat es nicht."

Ich reiche hinter sie und greife nach meinem Zauberstab vom Kaffeetisch. Sie versucht zurückzuweichen, aber ihre Beine stoßen an den Tisch hinter ihr. Ihr Blick durchbohrt mich.

„Lügnerin", flüstere ich.

Meine Lippen streifen ihre sanft, bevor ich disappariere.

Ich erscheine in meinem Zimmer im Manor und setze mich aufs Bett. Ich will mehr als nur zurück und den letzten Kuss beenden, aber der Punkt hierbei war, _sie_ sehnsuchtsvoll zurückzulassen, nicht _mich_. Scheiße!

Ich fahre aufgeregt mit einer Hand durch meine Haare und gehe in mein privates Bad, um eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen. Einmal drin, sehe ich das Waschbecken und ich bin unfähig dem Drang zu widerstehen, nach ihr zu sehen. Ich fülle das Waschbecken mit Wasser und einen Moment später erscheint ihr Bild. Sie ist immer noch in meinem Cottage, läuft wütend hin und her. Ihr Mund bewegt sich und wieder wünsche ich mir, dass ich den Ton ebenfalls auffangen könnte. Sie scheint verärgert zu sein. Redet sie mit sich selbst? Wahrscheinlich verflucht sie meinen Namen.

Ich mag diesen Gedanken. Wenn Wut und Hass die einzigen Gefühle sind, die ich in ihr schüren kann, dann nehme ich das hin. Alles, was irgendwie eine Art Effekt auf sie hat.

Allerdings war da etwas anderes in diesem Kuss, etwas entscheidend... _anderes_.

Scheiße, ich kann nicht über den Kuss nachdenken.

Ich kann immer noch ihre Zunge schmecken, kann immer noch fühlen, wie ihre Lippen sich gegen meine drängen, nachdem sie einmal begonnen hat zu reagieren. Ich lasse das Wasser im Waschbecken verschwinden und entledige mich meiner Kleidung.

Ich brauche jetzt wirklich eine Dusche.


	17. XVII Hermine

**XVII. - H**

Ich drehe mich um und seufze, starre in die Dunkelheit.

Ich kann nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken. Ich hätte Blaise gestern nicht küssen sollen. Ich war einfach nur so wütend auf Ron, ich konnte nicht anders! Er wollte mich zwar küssen, bevor Ron uns unterbrochen hat, doch ich... ich war dabei ihn wegzudrücken, oder nicht? Ich will nichts mit jemandem wie ihm zu tun haben. Er mag sich wohl zum Besseren verändert haben, aber ich weiß, dass er nicht zu der Sorte gehört, die sich verbindlich auf jemanden festlegt.

Nein, nein. Ich will keine Beziehung mit ihm.

Ich will keine Beziehung mit ihm.

Ich setze mich aufrecht hin, aufgeschreckt durch ein plötzliches Brennen auf meiner Brust. Der Anhänger, verdammt! Ich ziehe ihn unter meinem Nachthemd hervor und halte ihn hoch, nutze meinen Zauberstab, um genug Licht zu erzeugen, damit ich lesen kann, was auf ihm steht. Auf der einen Seite steht immer noch „HG", also drehe ich ihn um und sehe ein Wort, „jetzt".

Stirnrunzelnd stehe ich auf und ziehe mich schnell an. Dann gehe ich zu Ginnys Bett und rüttle vorsichtig an ihrer Schulter.

„Ginny, wach auf."

Sie gähnt und sieht mich an. „Oh, du bist es, Hermine."

„Ich muss gehen. Kannst du später für mich die Tür öffnen?", frage ich.

Sie seufzt auf. „Alles klar, ich werde für dich zur Tür gehen", antwortet sie.

„Danke, Ginny."

Einen Moment später gehe ich die Treppen herunter und verlasse Nummer 12 durch die Haustür.

Dann erscheine ich im kleinen Wohnzimmer von Malfoy. Ich stehe hinter dem Sofa und sehe seinen Hinterkopf. Sein platinblondes Haar ist immer so perfekt, oder?

Ich bereite mich selbst vor. Ich _werde_ mich nicht von ihm überraschen lassen.

„Malfoy", sage ich.

„Du bist schneller gekommen als ich erwartet habe", sagt er, ohne sich zu mir umzudrehen.

Ich gehe um die Couch herum und stehe jetzt vor dem Tisch. „Der Anhänger sagte ‚jetzt'. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es dringend wäre", antworte ich.

Er sieht mir in die Augen und ich schaue ihn starr an, weigere mich, mich in seinem Blick zu verlieren. Ich schaue nach unten und sehe ein Stück Pergament mit ausgearbeiteten Linien und kleinen, gekritzelten Notizen. Er hat also eine Karte für mich.

„Was ist das?", frage ich ihn.

„Das ist eine Karte", sagt er, hält sie mir hin.

Ich nehme sie von ihm. „Ja, das kann ich sehen. Wofür ist sie?"

„Sind wir ungeduldig?", stichelt er mich mit einem Schmunzeln. „Willst du so dringend zu deinem geliebten Ronald zurück? Mann oh Mann, ich frage mich, was ihr beide zu dieser Uhrzeit mitten in der Nacht machen würdet."

Ich werfe ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, ein Teil der Wut von gestern kommt zum Vorschein. Ich will überhaupt nicht mit diesem sommersprossigen, übermäßig eifersüchtigen Rotschopf _in Verbindung gebracht_ werden.

„Er ist _nicht_ mein ‚geliebter Ronald'", sage ich wütend.

„Ärger im Paradies, Granger?", neckt er mich.

Ich antworte ihm nicht.

„Nicht so freundlich. Dann kommen wir mal zum Geschäft", sagt er, schaut auf das Pergament in meinen Händen. „Diese Karte kennzeichnet den Weg, den eine große Gruppe Todesser morgen Abend gegen eine Muggelstadt namens Nottingham nehmen wird. Die Gruppe wird von meiner Tante Bellatrix geführt und sie werden mindestens zwanzig Mann stark sein."

„Mindestens?", frage ich. Kann er sich nicht klarer ausdrücken?

„Ich habe nicht die genaue Anzahl der Gruppe meiner Tante", antwortet er. „Du kannst froh sein, dass ich überhaupt die Karte habe."

Ich studiere die Karte aufmerksam, verinnerliche die markierten Wege. Zwanzig Todesser... Ich muss diese Karte so schnell wie möglich zu Lupin bringen, damit er ein paar Ordensmitglieder, die nahe Nottingham sind, zusammenrufen kann.

„Du musst sie dir nicht einprägen, du kannst sie behalten", sagt er.

„Ich werde. Ich präge sie mir ein, falls sie verloren geht. Gibt es noch etwas?", frage ich, werfe ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Ja, da _gibt_ es noch eine Sache", sagt er, steht auf.

Er versucht besser nicht mir irgendetwas anzutun. Ich bin sowieso schon sehr stark gereizt, dank seines Kommentars zu Ron. Er legt seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch und hebt seine Hände, als ob er kapituliert.

„Ich werde dir nicht wehtun, Granger. Du musst keine Angst haben."

Was zur Hölle? „Ich bin nicht _verängstigt_", sage ich.

„Wirklich?"

Er läuft um den Kaffeetisch herum und stoppt genau vor mir. Ich habe das Gefühl, er erwartet, dass ich vor ihm zurückweiche, doch ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er mich erschreckt oder gar verängstigt.

„Ich würde gerne wetten, dass du es bist", sagt er.

„Und wenn ich es nicht bin?"

„Ich erlaube dir, mir gegenüber einen Wunsch zu nennen und ich werde ihn dir ohne Protestieren oder Widerstreben erfüllen, solange er nicht meine neue Bindung zum Orden aufdeckt."

Ich kann sagen, dass man meine Überraschung in meinem Gesicht sehen kann. Es ist etwas faul mit Malfoy. Warum sollte er so eine dumme Wette vorschlagen? Entweder hat er nichts dagegen, mir Macht über sich zu geben, oder er ist so arrogant, dass er sich sicher ist mich erschrecken zu können. Es wird sicher nicht so sein, dass es für ihn ok ist, _mich_, eine Muggelgeborene, ihn herum zu kommandieren, dann muss es der zweite Grund sein.

Gut, ich werde es ihm zeigen. Ich werde ihm beweisen, dass er falsch liegt.

„Und ich nehme an, dass du das Gleiche von mir erwartest, wenn ich Angst _habe_?", sage ich.

„Genau", bestätigt er mit einem Grinsen.

Ich sollte diese Wette nicht annehmen. Es ist nicht klug. Aber es ist so verlockend die Möglichkeit zu haben, Malfoy herum zu kommandieren, selbst wenn es nur einmal ist.

„Okay. Also, wie entscheidest du jetzt, ob ich vor dir Angst habe oder nicht?"

„Nun, ich könnte den einfachen Weg nehmen und Legilimentik an dir anwenden", sagt er schmunzelnd. „Aber das macht keinen Spaß, nicht? Du willst du etwas Spaß haben, oder?"

Als er einen Schritt auf mich zugeht, gehe ich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück und verfluche mich selbst dafür, nicht zuerst nachgedacht zu haben.

„Und du sagst, du hast keine Angst", spöttelt er.

„Nicht verängstigt, vorsichtig", kontere ich.

Er kichert. „Alles klar, dann. Du definierst, was du als verängstigt betrachtest, und ich werde dich testen, ob du Angst vor mir hast oder nicht."

Ich seufze. „Ich sollte wirklich zurückkehren."

Es ist spät, und ich will schlafen.

„Also _das_ klingt, als ob du Angst hättest", sagt er.

Uff! Ich _hasse_ es, wenn er das macht!

Ich werfe ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu. „Habe ich _nicht_! Gut. Wenn du mich zum Heulen bringst oder Schreien oder... ich weiß nicht, Zittern vor Angst, dann gewinnst du."

„Klingt fair für mich."

Ich mag seinen selbstgefälligen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nicht ein bisschen. Er nimmt die Karte aus meiner linken Hand und legt sie auf den Tisch hinter sich. Er hält mir seine Hand hin.

„Zauberstab, bitte. Du wirst ihn nicht brauchen", sagt er.

Ich runzle meine Stirn, erinnere mich an Blaises Worte. Ich werde ihn nicht meinen Zauberstab berühren lassen. Ich gehe um ihn herum und platziere meinen Zauberstab auf dem Tisch neben seinem. Ich drehe mich rum und warte auf ihn. Er dreht sich zu mir, um mich anzusehen und ich kann nicht sagen, was sein Ausdruck bedeutet.

„Gut, fang an", sage ich. „Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit."

„Schließ deine Augen", sagt er.

Warum? Ich werde lachen, wenn er versucht mich mit einem einfach „Buh" zu erschrecken, während meine Augen geschlossen sind. Das wäre allerdings für einen versnobten Arsch wie ihn zu unwürdig. Ich schließe meine Augen und warte.

Und warte.

Auf was zur Hölle wartet er?

Ich öffne meinen Mund, um eine Frage auszusprechen, doch plötzlich bedecken seine Lippen meine und seine Zunge dringt in meinen Mund ein. Erschrocken öffnen sich meine Augen und ich bekomme einen sehr, sehr genauen Blick auf seine geschlossenen Augen. Seine Wimpern sind überraschend lang für einen Mann.

Nein, was denke ich?

Ich hebe meine Arme, um ihn von mir wegzuschubsen, verängstigt von dem Gefühl, das sich in meinem Bauch ausbreitet, doch seine Hände greifen nach meinen Handgelenken. Ich kämpfe gegen seinen Griff an, allerdings kann ich aus irgendeinem Grund meinen Kopf nicht von seinem wegbewegen. Seine Zunge erkundet meinen Mund weiter.

Bevor ich es mitkriege höre ich auf, meine Hände freizukämpfen und seine Hände sind in meinem Haar.

Stopp, Hermine! Das ist Wahnsinn!

Aber warum kann ich nicht einfach manchmal wahnsinnig sein? Ich bin es leid der _Bücherwurm_ Granger zu sein! Ich erinnere mich, wie Malfoy Ron erwähnt hat, als ob wir zusammen _gehören_.

Also was wäre, wenn das Wahnsinn ist?

Ich höre auf, um Kontrolle zu kämpfen und erlaube es, dass jetzt meine Instinkte übernehmen. Meine Zunge dreht sich in einem langsamen Tanz um seine und ich hebe meine Arme, um sie um seinen Hals zu legen. Ich gehe einen winzigen Schritt nach vorne und ziehe ihn mit meinen Armen zu mir, presse mich an ihn. Es fühlt sich so perfekt an, als ob unsere Körper füreinander gemacht worden sind.

Er geht vorwärts, drängt mich nach hinten bis mein Rücken die Wand berührt. Sein Körper drängt sich gegen meinen und ich kann seine Erektion an meinem Bauch spüren. Flüssige Hitze pulsiert in meinem Zentrum als ich realisiere, dass ich der Grund für seine Erregung bin.

Zu zeitig drückt er sich von mir weg.

Oh Gott Malfoy, nicht jetzt... ich habe noch nicht genug.

Als er den Kuss abbricht, atmen wir beide schwer und ich höre ihn ein Wort unter seinem heftigen Atmen sagen.

„Scheiße."

Ich habe meine Augen noch nicht geöffnet um ihn anzusehen. Ihn anzusehen wird den Moment beenden. Ich will nicht vor mir selber zugeben, dass ich mit _Draco Malfoy_ herumgeknutscht habe, als ob mein Leben davon abhängen würde.

„Das hast du richtig erkannt", kriege ich irgendwie geflüstert, als ich versuche zu atmen.

Dann versucht er seine Hände aus meinen Haaren zu befreien und ich schreie auf, um ihn zu stoppen. Er hört sofort auf seine Hände zu bewegen – sie sind in meinem Haar verheddert. Ich öffne meine Augen und das Erste, was ich sehe, ist dieses Paar quecksilberner Augen. Ich schaue sofort weg von ihnen, doch als nächstes bleibt mein Blick auf seinen Lippen, die vom Küssen leicht geschwollen sind, haften.

Ich fühle, wie meine Wangen anfangen zu brennen und ich greife hinter meinen Kopf, um seine Finger von meinem Haar zu befreien. Ich bin dankbar für diese Ablenkung – mein Verstand schwankt immer noch von diesem Kuss. Ich habe keine Idee, wieso das passiert ist, wieso er das getan hat. Wenn er mich fragt, warum ich so reagiert habe, wüsste ich nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich weiß nur, dass wir anscheinend eine Grenze überschritten haben.

„Vielleicht solltest du etwas gegen dein absurdes Haar tun", sagt er.

Ich schaue ihn für einen Moment wütend an, bevor ich wieder nach unten zu seinem Hals schaue. „Ich mag deinen Mund lieber, wenn er keine Geräusche macht", entgegne ich.

„Gleichfalls", sagt er.

Vielleicht _haben_ wir _keine_ Grenze überschritten. Er reagiert komplett normal. Wie kann er so tun, als ob das nicht passiert wäre?

* * *

**_Autorenkommentar von elizyae_**_: Ich bin gespannt von euch zu erfahren, was ihr über die verschiedenen Blickwinkel auf den Kuss denkt. Welcher gefällt euch besser?_

_Ich wollte auch die ganze Szene in einem Kapitel zusammenfassen, aber dann habe ich beschlossen, die einzelnen Szenen umzugruppieren, so dass sich dieses und das nächste Kapitel in der Länge gleichen. Also kommt der Rest von Hermines Reaktion im nächsten Kapitel! Ich verspreche, euch nicht zu lange warten zu lassen._


	18. XVIII Hermine

**XVIII. - H**

Endlich habe ich seine Finger von meinen Haaren befreit. „So."

Er zieht seine Hände aus meinen Haaren und geht einen Schritt zurück.

Ich kann ihn nicht anschauen; ich habe Angst, dass ich die Kontrolle verliere, wenn ich seine Augen erneut sehe. Ich widerstehe dem Drang meine Lippen zu befeuchten. Das würde mich vielleicht so erscheinen lassen, als ob ich nach einem erneuten Kuss gierig wäre, und ich will ihm _definitiv_ nicht diesen Eindruck vermitteln.

Er sagt immer noch nichts und ich fühle mich verantwortlich dafür die Stille zu brechen. Was könnte ich sagen? Ich denke zurück und erinnere mich daran, wieso ich zuerst mit geschlossenen Augen vor ihm stand.

„Nun... ich habe keine Angst vor dir."

Er schmunzelt und die Vertrautheit dieses Ausdrucks beruhigt mich. Mit _diesem_ Malfoy kann ich umgehen.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragt er. „Vielleicht sollten wir es noch mal versuchen, nur um sicher zu gehen."

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. „Du hast verloren."

„Alles klar, dann", sagt er schnell genug.

Ich bin überrascht, dass er nicht über eine weitere Chance mich zu erschrecken diskutiert.

„Was willst du, das ich tue?", fragt er.

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Ich werde es dir sagen, wenn ich nachgedacht habe", antworte ich.

Ich gehe um ihn herum zum Tisch. Ich muss hier raus bevor ich irgendetwas anderes Verrücktes tue, das ich mehr als den Kuss bereuen würde. Ich nehme die Karte und meinen Zauberstab, doch irgendwie kann ich nicht einfach so gehen. Ich muss eine Art Erklärung bekommen von diesem... diesem _unerträglichen_ Frettchen.

Er dreht sich um und sieht, dass ich ihn beobachte. „Brauchst du noch etwas, Granger?", fragt er.

Ich entscheide mich dafür, ihn direkt zu fragen. Ich bin ein direkter Mensch und ich denke nicht, dass er um den heißen Brei herum redet.

„Malfoy... was hat das zu bedeuten?", frage ich.

„Oh, aber Granger, ich dachte, das wüsstest du", sagt er mit einem Grinsen.

Uff, ich möchte diesen Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht wischen. Ein netter, guter Schlag würde reichen.

„Es bedeutet," spricht er weiter, „dass ich zutiefst und unwiderruflich in dich verliebt bin."

„Ich kann dich nicht ausstehen. Das konnte ich schon nicht, als wir in der Schule waren und jetzt kann ich es immer noch nicht", sage ich wahrheitsgemäß.

Er schmunzelt noch immer, als er antwortet: „Das kann möglich sein." Er tritt näher, lehnt sich zu mir, und sagt mit einer vertrauten Stimme, „aber du musst zugeben, dass es dir gefallen hat, mich zu küssen."

Was für eine Unverschämtheit!

„Hat es nicht", sage ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Er lehnt sich weiter nach vorne um seinen Zauberstab vom Kaffeetisch zu nehmen, und ich versuche erfolglos auszuweichen – meine Waden berühren bereits den Tisch. Ich starre ihn wütend an. Er versucht besser nichts anderes mit mir zu tun.

„Lügnerin", flüstert er.

Dann lehnt er sich zu mir und ich fühle, wie sich seine Lippen ganz leicht für einen verwirrenden Moment gegen meine drücken, bevor er herumwirbelt und verschwindet.

Oh, dieses verdammte Frettchen. Das nächste Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, drehe ich ihm den Hals um!

Meine Lippen kribbeln noch immer von diesem letzten bisschen Kontakt und Wut überfällt mich. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich ihn mich zweimal küssen _lassen_ habe, zweimal! Ich nehme an, den zweiten Kuss kann man nicht wirklich als Kuss zählen, allerdings habe ich nicht so hart dagegen gekämpft wie beim ersten Kuss.

Oh _Gott_, aber es war so perfekt... ich fühle den gleichen warmen Stromschlag durch mich durchgehen, als ich mich an seine Lippen erinnere und wie sich seine Zunge angefühlt und wie er geschmeckt hat. Malfoy schmeckt nach Äpfeln... Äpfeln und köstlichem, cremigen Karamell.

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf, als ob ich die Gedanken direkt aus meinem Gehirn schütteln könnte.

Ich beginne vor dem Sofa hin und her zu laufen.

„Nein, Mädchen", murmle ich. „Du kannst deinen Verstand nicht wegen eines Kusses verlieren. Es war nur ein Kuss. Er hat dies definitiv nur gemacht, um dich aus der Bahn zu werfen. Du musst nur herausfinden warum."

Ich setze mich auf das Sofa.

Warum zur Hölle würde Malfoy mich _küssen_? Warum würde er _mich_ küssen? Stöhnend lasse ich meinen Kopf in meine Hände fallen. Gestern Blaise, heute Malfoy. „Ich bin so ein Magnet für Kerle, oder?", jammere ich in meine Hände.

Ich habe mir nicht wirklich Gedanken um den Kuss mit Blaise gemacht. Außerdem hat er mir heute gesagt, dass er es versteht. Und jetzt, im Vergleich zu dem, was zwischen Malfoy und mir passiert ist, scheint dieser Kuss mit Blaise komplett harmlos zu sein. Ich wünsche mir einfach nur, ich könnte einen Zeitumkehrer benutzen, um mir selbst zu sagen, mich nicht von Malfoy für diese dumme Wette provozieren zu lassen.

Nachdem ich mich beruhigt habe, appariere ich zurück zum Grimmauldplatz und klopfe. Die Tür schwingt sofort auf, doch anstatt Ginny erscheint Blaise. Nachdem ich ihm die richtigen Antworten zu den erforderlichen Fragen gegeben habe, tritt er zurück um mich reinzulassen.

„Was ist los?", fragt er mich, als er die Tür verriegelt.

Ich gehe in die Küche anstatt zur Treppe. „Was lässt dich denken, dass irgendetwas los ist?"

Er antwortet nicht bis wir beide in der Küche sind. Als er die Tür schließt, sagt er: „Lüg mich nicht an, Hermine. Ich kenne dich besser."

Ich seufze und setze mich an den Tisch. Wechsle das Thema, frage: „Was machst du außerhalb des Bettes?"

„Du kannst den großen Zabini nicht länger als zwei Tage im Bett halten. Das solltest du wissen, Hermine", sagt er grinsend. „Sei ehrlich, was hat dir Draco erzählt?"

Seine Worte erinnern mich daran, dass etwas noch nicht geklärt ist. Ich lege die Karte vor ihn auf den Tisch und gehe zum Kamin. Ich nehme mir eine Handvoll Flohpulver und werfe es ins Feuer.

„Tonks' Haus", sage ich.

Dann platziere ich meinen Kopf im Feuer und warte. Das kleine Wohnzimmer ist leer und ich rufe nach Lupin. Ein paar Minuten später höre ich Schritte und dann betritt er vollständig bekleidet den Raum.

„Hermine", sagt er, als er mein Gesicht sieht. „Gibt es einen Notfall?"

„Ich habe nur ein paar Informationen von Malfoy bekommen. Komm so schnell wie möglich zum Grimmauldplatz. Bring Tonks mit, wenn du kannst. Es wird einen Todesser-Angriff in Nottingham geben – einer Muggelstadt."

Lupin nickt. „Benachrichtige McGonagall. Shacklebolt ist letzte Nacht nach Osteuropa aufgebrochen, um unsere Verbündeten zu treffen; er wird für uns eine Weile nicht erreichbar sein. Tonks und ich werden innerhalb von zwei Minuten im Grimmauldplatz eintreffen."

„Bis gleich."

* * *

Ich sitze nervös in der Küche, wartend. Ich _hasse_ es, zurückgelassen zu werden. Ich drehe Däumchen und fühle mich absolut nutzlos, während die anderen zum Kämpfen unterwegs sind.

Lupin hat alle Ordensmitglieder vom Grimmauldplatz angeführt, abgesehen von mir, um weitere Kämpfer zu treffen. Diese kommen mit Xenophilius Lovegood, der den Willen zum Kämpfen nach dem Verlust von Luna durch die Todesser im Tropfenden Kessel wiedergewonnen hat.

Falls Malfoys Karte stimmt, sollten sie momentan mit den Todessern am Rande der Stadt Nottingham kämpfen.

Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, nicht helfen zu können!

Lupin sagte mir, dass ich unversehrt bleiben soll, zumindest für jetzt. Falls sich Malfoys Information als zuverlässig erweist, werde ich sehr wertvoll für den Orden. Das macht für mich zwar keinen Sinn – falls ich sterbe, können sie mich mit einer anderen Kontaktperson ersetzen. Wenn wir uns Sorgen um das Leben von jemandem machen sollten, dann sollte es auf jeden Fall Malfoys sein, oder nicht? Allerdings gab mir Lupin keine Zeit mit ihm zu diskutieren, und ich wollte ihn nicht von seiner Arbeit ablenken.

Ein kleinerer Grund, weshalb ich zurückgeblieben bin, ist der, dass immer jemand hier bleibt, damit die anderen hinein gelassen werden können. Bevor Kreacher starb, konnten wir uns immer auf ihn verlassen, dass er die Tür für uns öffnet und die richtigen Fragen stellt – es ist erstaunlich, wie stark sich seine Beziehung zu uns verbessert hat, nachdem wir ihn besser behandelt hatten. Doch jetzt müssen wir immer jemanden im Hauptquartier zurück lassen.

Und Seamus wird offiziell vermisst.

Heute sind bereits Fred und George für ein paar Stunden fort gegangen um nach ihm zu suchen, weil er an diesem Morgen nicht zurück gekehrt ist, so wie er es gesagt hat. Die Zwillinge kamen ohne Hinweise, wo er sein könnte, zurück.

Für jetzt hoffen wir einfach, dass er selber wieder zurückkommt, vielleicht verletzt, aber dafür lebend. Nach dem Kampf in Nottingham werden wir wieder jemanden zum Suchen hinaus schicken, doch Leben für fast nahezu vergebliche Missionen zu riskieren ist realistisch gesehen eine Zeit- und Energieverschwendung.

Natürlich hoffe ich, dass es Seamus gut geht, doch wie immer versuche ich mir keine falsche Hoffnungen zu machen. Wenn er nicht zurückkehrt, obwohl er gesagt hat, dass er es macht und von den Zwillingen noch nicht gefunden wurde, dann ist die Möglichkeit, dass er getötet oder bereits gefangen genommen wurde, groß. Und es gibt nicht wirklich einen großen Unterschied zwischen diesen beiden Schicksalen. Das Erstere ist wahrscheinlich besser als die zweite Möglichkeit.

Ich hoffe inbrünstig, dass die Ordensmitglieder aus diesem Gefecht unbeschadet zurückkommen – alle von ihnen, selbst Ron. Er hat sich heute Morgen, als er mich sah, bei mir entschuldigt; allerdings konnte ich mir schon denken, dass er es nur gemacht hat, weil Harry ihn dazu aufgefordert hat. Ich habe diese Entschuldigung trotzdem angenommen. Von Blaises Ausdruck wusste ich, dass er sie nicht angenommen hätte, doch es war ja meine Entscheidung, nicht seine.

Meine Gedanken wandern zurück zu letzter Nacht und diese Hitze wächst wieder in meinem Bauch, als ich mich an das Gefühl von Malfoys schlankem, hartem Körper, wie er mich an die Wand drückt, erinnere.

Ich habe niemandem von dem Kuss erzählt. Ich hätte es heute Morgen fast Blaise erzählt, doch ich konnte mich selbst nicht dazu überwinden, es zu tun. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären sollte. Ich weiß einfach nicht, warum Malfoy jemals...

Ich bemerke, wie ich mich selbst frage, ob er jemals jemandem von diesem Kuss mit mir erzählen würde. Er würde es wahrscheinlich vermeiden. Ich bin mir sicher, er würde lieber tot sein, als ein _Schlammblut_ wie mich zu küssen. Das bringt mich wieder zu der gleichen Frage zurück. _Warum?_ Ich könnte ihn ja das nächste Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, fragen und ihn nicht gehen lassen, ohne dass er mir antwortet.

Dann höre ich ein Klopfen und stürze aus der Küche zur Tür um sie zu öffnen. Fred steht mit einer bewusstlosen Angelina in seinen Armen auf den Stufen. Ich richte trotzdem meinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Warum hat deine Mutter einen Imperturbatio-Zauber auf die Küchentür gelegt?"

„Langziehohren", knurrt er.

„An wen hast du als erstes die Würgzungen-Toffees ausprobiert?", frage ich.

„Dursley – Harrys Cousin."

„Dudley", korrigiere ich ihn und trete zur Seite, um ihn reinzulassen.

Ich schließe die Tür und folge ihm schnell in die Küche, wo er Angelina auf den Tisch legt. Ich verwandle ihn in eine Trage und schwöre weitere herauf, während ich mich über Angelina lehne, um nach ihr zu sehen.

„Was ist mit ihr passiert?", frage ich, da ich keine Verletzungen sehe.

„Ich weiß nicht – irgendein Fluch von Dolohov", sagt er beunruhigt.

„Wenn er von Dolohov ist...", verklingt meine Stimme.

Mich hat dieser spezielle Fluch schon einmal getroffen, er wurde nonverbal gesprochen, und ich habe eine entsetzlich lange Zeit gebraucht, um mich zu erholen.

Immerhin habe ich die Kombination der Zaubertränke, die Angelina helfen werden, parat. Ich schwinge meinen Zauberstab einige Male, rufe die Phiolen mit den unterschiedlichsten Formen und Größen vom Zaubertranklabor herbei. Fred schaut mit großen Augen auf die Kollektion.

„Diese... sie muss _alle_ davon trinken?", fragt er. „Wie kannst du wissen, was das alles für welche sind? Sie sind nicht beschriftet."

Dann fühle ich das Brennen des Anhängers auf meiner Haut und fluche laut.

Fred sieht alarmiert zu mir. „Was? Was ist los?"

„Es ist... nichts", antworte ich.

Ich schwinge meinen Zauberstab einmal und die dreizehn Flaschen, die in der Luft schweben, sortieren sich selbstständig in die richtige Reihenfolge. Ich beschwöre einen kleinen Tisch neben Angelinas Pritsche herauf und lasse die Phiolen darauf schweben.

„Gib ihr von jedem Zaubertrank einen Tropfen – nur einen Tropfen, nicht mehr – in dieser Reihenfolge."

Fred wirft mir einen kurzen Blick zu. „Bist du dir sicher?"

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher", blaffe ich ihn an.

Sofort nimmt er die erste Flasche. Ich drehe mich um und gehe ein paar Schritte von ihm weg. Ich weiß, dass er zu sehr damit beschäftigt ist Angelina zu versorgen, als mir seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, trotzdem schaue ich noch mal kurz zurück um sicherzugehen.

Dann ziehe ich den Anhänger heraus und sehe wieder das Wort „jetzt". Ich schiebe ihn zurück unter mein Shirt und seufze frustriert.

„Was ist?", fragt Fred.

Er hält die dritte Flasche über Angelinas Mund, welcher verzaubert wurde, damit er geöffnet bleibt.

„Malfoy. Er will mich jetzt sehen."

„_Jetzt?_ Was könnte er jetzt mit dir vorhaben?"

„Ich muss gehen", sage ich. „Wenn er irgendeine Information hat..."

Er nickt. „Ich werde auf die Tür aufpassen, mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Wie ist es da draußen?", frage ich, als ich die Küchentür ansteuere.

Er verzieht das Gesicht. „Es geht ganz gut. Bis jetzt ist noch keiner tot", beendet er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Er hat mich während unserer Unterhaltung nicht angesehen, hat sich darauf konzentriert, Angelina nur einen Tropfen von jedem Zaubertrank zu geben.

„Das ist immer positiv", sage ich, bevor ich den Raum verlasse.

Verdammter Malfoy. Was will er jetzt?


	19. XIX Draco

**XIX. - D**

Ich sitze auf meiner Couch und massiere meine Schläfen. Mein Kopf schmerzt von Voldemorts Überprüfung. Er war diesen Morgen extrem gründlich, als ich ihm Finnegans Kopf präsentierte.

Doch ich war erfolgreich damit alles zu verstecken, was ich wollte; und das ist alles was zählt.

Er brachte mir heute Morgen einen neuen Zauber bei. Mir wurde gesagt, ich solle ihn in ein oder zwei Tagen an Gefangenen ausprobieren. Oh, würde das nicht so viel Spaß machen? Ich rufe Kräuter aus dem Garten herbei und halte sie unter meine Nase. Naree hat mir erzählt, dass sie bei Kopfschmerzen helfen sollen.

Scheiß drauf, das Zeug bringt mir nichts.

Ich weiß, ich sollte geduldiger sein, doch ich werfe die Kräuter auf den Tisch vor mir und seufze auf.

Granger ist besser nicht gefangen worden bei dem Kampf in Nottingham. So wie ich sie kenne, wird sie sich geweigert haben alleine im Hauptquartier zurückzubleiben. Sie ist nicht wirklich heroisch, doch sie würde nicht einfach nur rumsitzen und die anderen die ganze Arbeit machen lassen. Es ist eine bewundernswerte Eigenschaft, aber wenn es bedeutet, dass sie sich in Gefahr bringt, ärgert mich das ohne Ende.

Ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten. Warum zur Hölle sorge ich mich so sehr?

Ich ziehe den Anhänger unter meinem Hemd hervor. Wenn ich sie _so_ sehr aus diesem Kampf raushalten will, sollte ich sie bitten hierher zu kommen, sie mit irgendeiner Information ablenken.

Allerdings _habe_ ich keine neue Informationen für sie. Wunderbar.

Ich vermute, ich könnte behaupten, dass ich über die letzte Nacht reden will. Nur der Gedanke daran ihre Lippen erneut zu schmecken, lässt mich diese neue Idee überhaupt erst in Erwägung ziehen.

Wenn sie allerdings wirklich auf dem Schlachtfeld da draußen ist, ist es das Letzte, was ich wollen würde, sie mit diesem Anhänger abzulenken. Wiederum sollte – _sollte_ – sie mit all den Schutzzaubern, die ich auf die Kette gelegt habe, sicher sein.

Nein, ich will diese Chance nicht nutzen.

Scheiße! Wenn ich davon nicht ablassen kann, bin ich verdammt. Ich sorge mich die ganze Zeit um sie. Ich sollte sie einfach sie selbst sein lassen. Kein Herbeirufen mehr. Das ist es.

Als mir diese Gedanken kommen, weiß ich allerdings bereits, dass ich sie nicht alleine lassen kann.

Meine Faust legt sich um den Schlangenanhänger.

Einige lange Minuten verstreichen und ich fange an mich darüber zu sorgen, ob sie kommen wird oder nicht. Ich stehe auf und fange an hin und her zu laufen. Ich denke sogar darüber nach, direkt nach Nottingham zu gehen und sie aus dem Kampf zu holen.

Sie erscheint vor mir und ich kollidiere fast mit ihr, stoppe mich selbst noch rechtzeitig.

„Granger."

Sie runzelt ihre Stirn. „Du siehst überrascht aus. Ich dachte, du wolltest, dass ich komme."

Ich nicke, unfähig ein Geräusch zu machen. Ich verfluche mich still dafür. Ihr plötzliches Auftreten hat mich aus der Bahn geworfen und ich bemerke, wie ich sie anstarre. Von ihrem Aussehen schließe ich, dass sie nicht beim Kampf dabei war – sie sieht gelassen aus und ihr Haar ist verhältnismäßig gezähmt.

Und dann kommt mir in den Sinn, dass ich sie nicht hätte herrufen müssen – ich hätte einfach den Überwachungszauber, den ich auf ihre Kette gelegt habe, nutzen können. Scheiße! Es ist offiziell: Ich bin ein erbärmlicher und dämlicher Mann.

„Also?", fragt sie erwartungsvoll, beobachtet mich sorgfältig.

Ich höre auf, über meinen Mangel an Intelligenz, was diese... _Frau_ betrifft, zu jammern und überlege, was ich ihr erzählen könnte. Mir fällt nichts ein.

Ein kleines Lächeln legt sich auf ihre Lippen. „Mann oh Mann... ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich noch den Tag erlebe, an dem der große Draco Malfoy komplett sprachlos sein würde", spöttelt sie.

Warum klingt sie so verdammt selbstbewusst? Wohin ist _mein_ Selbstbewusstsein verschwunden?

Ich drehe mich von ihr weg und gehe zum Sofa um mich hinzusetzen. Wenn ich mein eigenes Selbstbewusstsein nicht zurück gewinnen kann, dann kann ich sie wenigstens ein bisschen durcheinander bringen. Und ich weiß, was zu tun ist.

Von meinem Sitz auf dem Sofa aus sehe ich sie an und schenke ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

„Was willst du?", fragt sie. „Die Schlacht läuft momentan und ich will hier keine Zeit verschwenden, wenn ich es nicht muss."

„Du hättest nicht kommen müssen, wenn du keine Zeit aufbringen kannst", sage ich. Bevor sie etwas erwidern kann, hebe ich eine Hand und rede weiter, „ich verspreche, ich werde nicht zu viel deiner Zeit beanspruchen."

Ihre Augen verengen sich misstrauisch. „Was willst du mir sagen?"

„Ich wollte mich nur für letzte Nacht entschuldigen", sage ich.

Sie scheint damit zu ringen, ihren Schock zu verstecken. „Warte, du– du _entschuldigst _dich?"

„Ja, das ist das, was ich sagte."

„Aber... aber warum?"

Ich gluckse. „Warum was?"

Sie atmet tief aus. „Kann ich mich setzen?"

„Sicher."

Sie läuft zur Sofa und setzt sich in sicherer Entfernung von mir hin.

„Warum entschuldigst du dich? Du bist _Malfoy_."

Ich runzle die Stirn.

„Sorry, das kam jetzt falsch an", sagt sie kopfschüttelnd.

Ich fange an, ihre Frage zu beantworten. „Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dich geküsst zu haben." Ich grinse. „Ich war neugierig, wie du reagieren würdest."

Sie funkelt mich zornig an. „Genauso, wie du mich im Grimmauldplatz ‚getestet' hast?"

„Ja, sicher. So etwas in der Art."

„Ich bin ein Mensch, kein Testobjekt. Du kannst nicht einfach..."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", unterbreche ich sie. „Deshalb entschuldige ich mich gerade."

„Oh, und das macht vermutlich alles besser? Du hast mich die ganze Nacht wachgehalten, indem ich überlegt habe, was zur _Hölle_ dieser Kuss bedeuten könnte!"

Ich werfe ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. Die ganze Nacht? Wirklich? Ich genieße eher den Gedanken, dass ich sie so durcheinander gebracht habe, um sie die ganze Nacht wach zu halten. Ihre Wangen sind leicht pink. Das wollte sie vermutlich nicht laut sagen – zumindest nicht alles davon.

Ich entscheide mich, das nicht zu kommentieren. „Was kann ich dann tun, damit wir Frieden schließen?"

Von ihrem Ausdruck her kann ich sagen, dass ich sie schon wieder überrascht habe. Ich warte ungeduldig darauf, dass sie etwas sagt.

Schließlich fragt sie: „Wer bist du und was hast du mit Draco Malfoy gemacht?"

Ich lache. Eindeutig hat sie keine Ahnung, wie stark sie mich beeinflusst. Gut, belassen wir es dabei.

„Das meine ich ernst", sagt sie.

„Es wird eine höllisch lange Zeit dauern, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen", antworte ich. „Ich plane nicht in der nächsten Zeit zu sterben und solange wir beide leben, werde ich dem Orden Informationen zukommen lassen. Ich schätze... solange wir zusammen arbeiten, sollten wir versuchen miteinander klar zu kommen."

„Und der Kuss war...?"

„Da war ich einfach... dumm", sage ich.

Sie sieht schockiert darüber aus, dass ich mich selber dumm nenne.

„Meine Entschuldigung... sieh es als Friedensangebot."

Ich seufze. Für mich _ist_ es wirklich schwer, mich zu entschuldigen, bei jedem. Ich schaue in ihr Gesicht und es wird weicher. Gottverdammt, ich werde nicht darüber fertig, wie sehr sie mich beeinflusst!

„Sieh, Granger, es tut mir leid. Was willst du noch von mir?"

Mein Blick bleibt unbeabsichtigt an ihren Lippen hängen und plötzlich möchte ich sie wieder küssen. Nein. Nein, nein, nein.

„Du hast Recht, Malfoy", sagt sie schließlich kopfschüttelnd. „Es wird viel einfacher sein, wenn wir zumindest zivil miteinander umgehen."

Ich nicke.

„Ist das alles, was du mir sagen wolltest?", fragt sie.

„So ziemlich, ja." _Und_ ich wollte sicher gehen, dass es ihr gut geht... doch das muss sie ja nicht wissen.

„Dann sollte ich gehen. Mitglieder des Ordens könnten verletzt vom Schlachtfeld zurück kommen und ich muss helfen", sagt sie und steht auf.

„Du bist immer so selbstlos. Tust du niemals etwas für dich selbst?", frage ich.

Sie sieht mich merkwürdig an. „Wir alle tun manche Dinge für uns selbst, oder nicht?"

Ich nicke. Sie hebt ihren Zauberstab zum Disapparieren.

„Granger, warte", sage ich.

Sie dreht sich um, um mich anzusehen.

„Pass auf dich auf."

„Danke, Malfoy."

Sie disappariert mit einem leisen Pop.

Zwei widersprüchliche Gefühle konkurrieren in mir – Erleichterung, dass sie sicher ist und Abscheu vor meiner Schwäche. Ich werde niemals fähig sein _irgendetwas_ zu erreichen, wenn ich mir immer über ihre Sicherheit Sorgen mache.

Und mit diesem Gedanken stehe ich wieder ganz am Anfang.

Seufzend lehne ich mich zurück in das Sofa und schließe meine Augen, versuche an etwas zu denken, das nicht mit diesem wuschelköpfigen Mädchen zu tun hat.

Es ist wahrscheinlich ein Verräter im Orden.

Der Hinterhalt im Tropfenden Kessel schien zu einfach organisiert, aber ich nehme an, dass es ohne Hilfe von innen machbar war. Wie auch immer, ich bin mir sicher, dass Voldemort ohne einen Informanten nicht wissen konnte, wo Finnegan unterwegs war.

Ja, die Beschützer der Helligkeit haben selber einen Verräter.


	20. XX Hermine

**XX. - H**

Ich appariere in den Raum und habe plötzlich sehr, sehr nah ein Hemd vor mir. Ich trete instinktiv einen Schritt zurück und sehe, dass Malfoy überrascht ist, mich zu sehen.

„Granger," sagt er.

„Du siehst überrascht aus. Ich dachte, du wolltest, dass ich komme."

Er nickt, aber antwortet nicht und ich frage mich, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht. Sicherlich hat er mir etwas zu sagen. Jemand anderes, der meine Hilfe gebrauchen könnte, könnte jede Minute am Grimmauldplatz eintreffen und ich muss mich beeilen zurück zu kommen.

„Also?", sage ich.

Er sagt immer noch kein Wort und mir erscheint es, als ob er ratlos ist. Ich kann mir nicht helfen und muss lächeln.

„Mann oh Mann...", sage ich, „ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich noch den Tag erlebe, an dem der große Draco Malfoy komplett sprachlos sein würde."

Er antwortet immer noch nicht. _Warum_ sagt er nichts? Dann dreht er sich um und setzt sich auf die Couch. Ich seufze und warte, dass er spricht. Hat er nun etwas für mich oder nicht? Dann lächelt er und ich fühle mich, als ob ich den ersten Schritt machen sollte.

„Was willst du? Die Schlacht läuft momentan und ich will hier keine Zeit verschwenden, wenn ich es nicht muss."

„Du hättest nicht kommen müssen, wenn du keine Zeit aufbringen kannst", sagt er.

Ich kam nur, weil er sagte ‚_Jetzt_!'

„Ich verspreche, ich werde nicht zu viel deiner Zeit beanspruchen", sagt er und hebt eine Hand zur Kapitulation.

„Was willst du mir sagen?", frage ich.

„Ich wollte mich nur für letzte Nacht entschuldigen."

Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. _Was_ habe ich da gerade gehört?

„Warte, du – du _entschuldigst_ dich?", sage ich laut.

„Ja, das ist das, was ich sagte."

„Aber... aber warum?", frage ich verwirrt.

Er lacht leicht. „Warum was?"

Oh Gott. Warum was, in der Tat. Warum entschuldigst du dich bei mir? Warum hast du mich das erste Mal geküsst? Warum hast du mich ein zweites Mal geküsst? Warum hast du die Seiten gewechselt? Warum bist du so oft in meinen Gedanken, seitdem wir das erste Mal nach drei Jahren miteinander gesprochen haben? Oh... ich muss mich hinsetzen.

„Kann ich mich setzen?"

„Sicher."

Ich gehe um den Kaffeetisch herum und setze mich auf das Sofa, halte einige Entfernung zu Malfoy.

Erst mal die erste Frage klären.

„Warum entschuldigst du dich?", frage ich. Du bist _Malfoy_.

Sofort runzelt er seine Stirn und ich bemerke, dass ich den letzten Teil laut ausgesprochen habe. Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. „Sorry, das kam jetzt falsch an."

„Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dich geküsst zu haben", sagt er. Er grinst und spricht weiter: „Ich war neugierig, wie du reagieren würdest."

Oh _Neugier_ war das? Zur Hölle mit ihm!

„Genauso, wie du mich im Grimmauldplatz ‚getestet' hast?", frage ich.

„Ja, sicher. So etwas in der Art."

Warum klingt er so gleichgültig? Uff!

„Ich bin ein Mensch, kein Testobjekt. Du kannst nicht einfach..."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", unterbricht er mich. „Deshalb entschuldige ich mich gerade."

„Oh, und das macht vermutlich alles besser?", sage ich wütend. „Du hast mich die ganze Nacht wachgehalten, indem ich überlegt habe, was zur _Hölle_ dieser Kuss bedeuten könnte!"

Er schaut mich kurz an und ich merke, dass ich den letzten Teil wahrscheinlich nicht hätte laut sagen sollen. Meine Wangen werden ungemütlich heiß und ich wende meinen Blick ab. Ich starre auf den Kaffeetisch. Ich hasse es, dass er mich so aufregt.

„Was kann ich dann tun, damit wir Frieden schließen?", fragt er mit einer sanften Stimme.

Ich schaue zu ihm hinüber, unfähig meine Überraschung zu verbergen. Er sieht völlig ernst aus, kein bisschen Spott ist in seinem Ausdruck zu finden. Seine Augen sehen momentan besonders schön aus und plötzlich möchte ich nicht weg schauen. Warum kann er nicht immer so aussehen? Streich das – wenn er immer so aussehen würde, wäre ich immer hoffnungslos durch ihn abgelenkt.

Ich atme tief ein, versuche meine Fassung zurückzugewinnen.

„Wer bist du, und was hast du mit Draco Malfoy gemacht?"

Er lacht nur und ich seufze.

„Das meine ich ernst."

„Es wird eine höllisch lange Zeit dauern, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen. Ich plane nicht in der nächsten Zeit zu sterben und solange wir beide leben, werde ich dem Orden Informationen zukommen lassen", erklärt er. „Ich schätze... solange wir zusammen arbeiten, sollten wir versuchen miteinander klar zu kommen."

Okay, das ergibt Sinn. „Und der Kuss war...?", frage ich.

„Da war ich einfach... dumm."

Er ist heute so... so _unnormal_! Den Malfoy, den ich aus der Schule kenne, würde _niemals_ zugeben, etwas Dummes getan zu haben – und jetzt betitelt er sich selber ohne zu Zögern mit diesem Wort. Was passiert mit dieser Welt?

„Meine Entschuldigung...", sagt er, „sieh es als Friedensangebot."

Wow. Er schlägt ein Friedensangebot vor. Ich weiß nicht mal, wie ich reagieren soll. Ich... ich sollte es annehmen, richtig? Das wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein, und ich frage mich, ob er gleich sagen wird, dass er nur scherzt und dass er sich niemals bei einem Schlammblut wie mir entschuldigen wird.

„Sieh, Granger, es tut mir leid. Was willst du noch von mir?"

Was ich noch _will_? Er hat sich entschuldigt und der Kuss... während er mich um den Schlaf und vor Angst um den Verstand gebracht hat – im Nachhinein, meine ich – hat er mir nicht wirklich _wehgetan_, oder? Solange es nicht mehr passiert, wird das okay sein.

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf, kläre meine Gedanken. „Du hast Recht, Malfoy. Es wird viel einfacher sein, wenn wir zumindest zivil miteinander umgehen."

Er nickt, ein erleichtertes Lächeln zeigt sich auf seinem Gesicht. Wieder wünsche ich mir die Vertrautheit seines spöttischen Grinsens und seiner abfälligen Kommentare. Nein, nein. Wir werden uns jetzt zivil verhalten. Ich werde mich daran gewöhnen müssen... dieses schöne, beinahe unwiderstehliche Lächeln. Nur der Blick auf seinen Mund lässt meine Lippen mit der Erinnerung, von ihm geküsst zu werden, kribbeln. Ich beeile mich diese Gedanken zu verdrängen und erinnere mich selbst daran, dass Ordensmitglieder immer noch kämpfen, während wir hier sprechen.

„Ist das alles, was du mir sagen wolltest?", frage ich.

„So ziemlich, ja", sagt er.

„Dann sollte ich gehen. Mitglieder des Ordens könnten verletzt vom Schlachtfeld zurück kommen und ich muss helfen", antworte ich, stehe auf.

„Du bist immer so selbstlos", kommentiert er. „Tust du niemals etwas für dich selbst?"

Was für eine komische Frage. Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass Menschen von Natur aus auf einem gewissen Level selbstsüchtige Kreaturen sind und ich bin nicht anders. „Wir alle tun manche Dinge für uns selbst, oder nicht?", antworte ich.

Ich hebe meine Zauberstab zum Disapparieren, doch seine nächsten Worte lassen mich innehalten.

„Granger, warte."

Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und sehe einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht – einen, den ich nicht kenne.

„Pass auf dich auf", sagt er.

Mein Herz macht einen Sprung. Dieser Ausdruck, den ich sehe, ist Besorgnis. _Besorgnis_. Ist Malfoy – ist er – _nein_, das ist einfach unmöglich!

Ich muss hier raus.

„Danke, Malfoy", sage ich schnell, bevor ich disappariere.

Als ich an der Türschwelle des Grimmauldplatzes erscheine, nehme ich ein paar tiefe Atemzüge um mich zu beruhigen. Ich habe mich nur vertan. Ich war zu überrascht von seiner Verhaltensveränderung und ich hatte mir den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht eingebildet. Er kann sich _unmöglich_ um _mein_ Wohlbefinden sorgen.

Aber er hat mir gesagt, ich soll auf mich aufpassen. Und seine Stimme... sie war... zärtlicher, als sie jemals war, wenn er mit mir gesprochen hat.

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. Ich werde später Zeit haben darüber nachzudenken. Ich klopfe an der Tür und sie schwingt fast sofort auf. Dean Thomas richtet seinen Zauberstab auf mich.

„Was ist dein zweiter Vorname?"

Ich keuche. „Dean, dein Arm!"

Sein linker Arm hängt schlaff an seiner Seite, er sieht erschreckend knochenlos aus.

„Beantworte die Frage", schnauzt er, sein Gesicht ist extrem blass für seinen sonst olivfarbenen Hautton.

„Jean."

„Wo..."

„Meine Eltern denken, sie sind Wendell und Monica Wilkins, und sie sind in Australien."

Ich betrete das Haus, als ich die Frage fertig beantworte und schließe die Tür.

„Lass mich deinen Arm ansehen", sage ich.

Die Küchentür kracht auf und Fred erscheint.

„Dean, ich dachte, ich habe dir gesagt du sollst sitzen bleiben", sagt er.

Die Vorhänge vor Mrs. Blacks Portrait fliegen auf und die bekannten Schreie erfüllen den Raum. Ich werde durch den kompletten knochenlosen Arm von Dean abgelenkt.

„Ich denke, wir haben etwas Skelewachs in der Küche– komm", sage ich, führe ihn in den Raum hinein.

Ich höre Freds wütenden Schrei hinter mir.

„Gottverdammte Frau! Wenn Sie nicht den Mund halten, _werde_ ich Sie anzünden!"

Ich gehe in die Küche und sehe drei weitere besetzte Liegen, Angelinas ist immer noch an ihrem alten Platz. Ich sage Dean, er soll sich auf die nächste freie Liege legen und rufe eine Flasche mit Skelewachs vom Zaubertränke-Schrank herbei.

„Das schmeckt scheußlich, oder?", fragt mich Dean. „Harry hat mir davon erzählt."

„Ich habe es selber noch nicht probiert", antworte ich.

Ich gieße etwas von dem Trank in einen Becher und reiche ihm diesen. Er schnuppert daran und zieht ein Gesicht. Ich sehe mich um und entdecke Colin Creevey zu Angelinas linker und Charlie zu ihrer rechten Seite. Auf der anderen Seite von Charlie ist ein Mann mittleren Alters, den ich nicht kenne. Alle Vier auf den Liegen sind bewusstlos.

„Uff!", ruft Dean, setzt den leeren Becher ab. „Das war _widerlich_!"

„Sorry", sage ich abwesend, als Fred den Raum wieder betritt. Ich gehe zu ihm und frage: „Wer ist dieser Mann?"

„Muggel", sagt Fred. „Er wurde vom Kreuzfeuer erwischt. Dean hat ihn hergebracht."

„Mit einem Arm?", frage ich, hebe eine Augenbraue.

„Er lag im Sterben", sagt Dean. „Scheiße, mein Arm tut weh."

Ich murmle einen Zauber, um hoffentlich den Schmerz zu verringern. „Sorry, aber das ist alles, was ich tun kann."

„Alles klar, Hermine", sagt er zusammenzuckend. „Danke."

„Was hat Malfoy dir erzählt?", fragt Fred.

Ich widerstehe dem Drang meine Lippe nervös zu beißen. Ich werde davor gerettet eine Antwort zu geben, als wir ein weiteres Klopfen von der Haustür hören.

„Vergiss es, ich bin gleich wieder zurück", sagt Fred.

Ich trete ihm in den Weg. „Ist okay, ich werde gehen", sage ich und verlasse den Raum.

Ich gehe schnell durch den Flur und ziehe die Tür auf. Mein Zauberstab ist auf Blaise und eine nahezu bewusstlose Gestalt, die zusammengesackt ist, gerichtet.

„Wo...", beginne ich zu fragen.

„Ich komme nicht rein", sagt er. „Ich wollte sie zurückbringen."

Ich schaue genauer hin und sehe, dass das Mädchen Hannah Abbott ist. Ihre Haut ist unnatürlich grün gefärbt. Blaise verlagert ihr Gewicht auf mich und ich rufe Fred zu Hilfe. Mrs. Black erwacht erneut, doch ich ignoriere sie. Blaise will disapparieren, allerdings sage ich etwas um ihn zu stoppen.

„Nein, warte!"

Fred kommt und nimmt Hannah von mir ab und ich trete nach draußen über die Türschwelle.

„Du blutest", sage ich, benutze einen nonverbalen Zauber, um den Blutfluss eines Schnittes an der Halsschlagader zu stillen und zu schließen.

„Mir geht es gut", antwortet er, versucht mich nach hinten wegzudrücken. Er taumelt ein bisschen.

„Nein, geht es dir nicht", argumentiere ich.

Doch dann gibt er mir einen harten Schubs und sobald ich den Griff an seinem Arm verliere, ist er verschwunden.

„Verdammt!"

Ich gehe zurück ins Haus und werfe die Tür hinter mir zu. Dann gehe ich in Richtung Küche und ignoriere weiterhin Mrs. Blacks Schreie. Es wäre sinnlos zu versuchen, sie erneut ruhig zu stellen. Als ich die Küche betrete, hat Fred Hannah bereits auf einer Pritsche platziert und schaut fassungslos zu ihr. Tentakeln haben begonnen von ihrem Gesicht, ihren Armen und ihrer Brust zu wachsen.

Er sieht zu mir auf. „Wie...?"

Ich seufze. Das wird eine _sehr_ lange Nacht.


	21. XXI Hermine

**XXI. - H**

„Hermine, _bitte_ geh ins Bett."

Ich schaue auf und reibe meine Augen. „Mir geht's gut."

Blaise seufzt. „Du arbeitest dich selbst noch zu Tode."

„Ja, Hermine. Wir haben jetzt alles unter Kontrolle", sagt Harry.

Sein linker Arm liegt in einer Schlinge. Ich bin so erschöpft, dass ich mich nicht mal daran erinnern kann, was mit seinem Arm passiert ist. Er bemerkt, dass meine Augen auf seinen Arm fixiert sind und schüttelt seinen Kopf.

„Hermine, du bist völlig verausgabt", merkt er an.

Ich stehe in der Küche. Sechs weitere Pritschen sind belegt, was die komplette Summe verletzter Leute, die es zum Grimmauldplatz geschafft haben, elf macht.

Antonin Dolohov hat neben Angelina seinen widerlichen Fluch bei zwei weiteren Kämpfern angewendet: Neville und eine Ravenclaw namens Jeanette, die zwei Jahre unter mir in Hogwarts war. Ich habe es geschafft, Neville zu retten, doch Jeanette hatte kein Glück. Justin Finch-Fletchley hat sie zum Shell Cottage gebracht. Als niemand wusste, was man mit ihr machen sollte, brachte man sie hierher, doch es war bereits zu spät, um sie zu retten.

Die Todesser haben sich auf Bellatrix' Kommando zurückgezogen, als es so schien, dass sie die Stadt nicht erreichen würden. Jeanette ist die einzige Tote in diesem Kampf und die Todesser haben der Stadt keinen irreparablen Schaden zugefügt, also hat Lupin die ganze Operation als „Erfolg" betrachtet.

Doch wenn man sich alle unseren verletzten Kameraden anschaut und auf das weiße Laken schaut, das Jeanettes bewegungslosen Körper bedeckt, fühlen sich alle von uns anders.

Ein fester Griff an meinem Arm holt mich aus meinen Gedanken, ich schaue auf und sehe, dass Blaise mich aus der Küche herausführt.

Er erschien eine halbe Stunde später, geschlagen und blutend, doch mit einem Blutbildenden Trank und einiger Ruhe wird es ihm wieder gut gehen.

„Blaise, mir geht's gut", sage ich.

„Ja, das hast du bereits gesagt", sagt er gereizt.

Ich höre Harrys Stimme, „Stell sicher, dass sie auch wirklich schlafen geht."

Bevor ich es weiß, bin ich in meinem Zimmer.

„Blaise, du kannst gehen."

„Du würdest direkt wieder runter gehen, wenn ich nicht hier bleibe und dich beobachte", meint er.

Ich seufze. „Dann musst du mich wenigstens in Ruhe umziehen lassen."

Er sieht aus, als ob er einen lustigen Kommentar machen will, doch der Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht scheint seine Meinung zu ändern.

„Lass es mich wissen, wenn du fertig bist", sagt er und verlässt den Raum.

Ich ziehe mein Nachthemd an und gehe zur Tür, ziehe sie auf. Blaise tritt wieder ein, ich durchquere das Zimmer und schlüpfe unter meine Bettdecke.

Das Letzte, was ich sehe, bevor ich in die Vergessenheit gleite, ist, dass Blaise sich auf die Seite meines Bettes setzt.

* * *

_Ich bin gegen eine Wand gedrückt, mein Körper ist mit Schweiß bedeckt, als ich mich krümme und meine Hüfte gegen die Finger, die immer und immer wieder in mich stoßen, presse._

_„Oh Gott... oh Gott... _ohhh_ mein Gott..."_

_Mein Stöhnen wird unverständlich, als ich mich meinem Höhepunkt nähere, und seine Lippen bedecken meine, verschlucken meine Schreie._

_Dann entfernt er seine Finger und ich unterbreche den Kuss, knurre vor Enttäuschung. Er schnalzt mit seiner Zunge, sieht mich mit einem amüsierten Ausdruck an. Verärgert, dass ich der Grund seiner Belustigung bin, reibe ich meine Hüfte gegen seine, und er stöhnt._

_„Scheiße, Hermine", keucht er._

_Seine Hände heben mich hoch und ich schlinge instinktiv meine Beine um seine Taille, lege meine Arme um seinen Nacken. Ich krümme mich ihm entgegen und fange seine Unterlippe mit meinen Zähnen, entlocke ihm ein Knurren tief aus seiner Kehle. Er erobert meine Lippen mit einem fieberhaften Kuss._

_Er trägt mich mit einem festen Griff von der Wand weg, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich nicht falle. Dann fühle ich den weichen Stoff des Sofas an meinem nackten Rücken und sein Gewicht drückt sich auf mich. Unsere Lippen trennen sich schließlich voneinander und er stützt sich mit seinen Ellbogen über mir ab._

_Mein Körper krümmt sich für ihn, ich kann nicht mehr richtig atmen. Seine grauen Augen sind dunkel und stürmisch, bohren sich intensiv in meine, und ich fühle, dass er nach Erlaubnis fragt. Unfähig zu sprechen, ziehe ich ihn für einen Kuss näher zu mir und schiebe meine Hüfte gegen seine._

Ich werde sanft geschüttelt und eine mir bekannte Stimme sagt meinen Namen.

„Hermine? Ist alles okay mit dir?"

„Blaise?", frage ich, schaue zu ihm hoch.

„Du hast gezuckt", bemerkt er. „Albtraum?"

Ich werde mir bewusst, dass das dünne Material zwischen meinen Beinen durchnässt ist und ich bin dankbar, dass die Bettdecke zu dick ist, um feucht zu sein. Merlin... ich hatte gerade eben einen feuchten Traum über... über _Malfoy_.

Ich schließe meine Augen. „Ja, es war ein Albtraum."

„Würde es dir helfen darüber zu reden?", fragt er.

Nein, _nein_, definitiv nicht. Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

„Ein paar Stunden. Die Sonne geht bald auf."

„Wie geht es allen?", frage ich.

„Ihnen geht es gut."

„Und Ginny... ist sie zurück?"

„Molly hat sie zum Shell Cottage gebracht. Hör auf dich über jeden zu sorgen, klar?"

„Bist du die ganze Zeit wach geblieben?"

Er lächelt. „Es ist überraschend friedlich, dich schlafen zu sehen. Ich dachte, ich würde vor Langeweile sterben."

„Blaise, geh ins Bett, ok?"

„Sicher, sicher."

Er steht auf und geht rüber zu Ginnys Bett, wo er seine Schuhe abwirft und unter die Decke krabbelt.

„Ich meinte, geh in dein _eigenes_ Bett."

„Sie kommt heute Nacht sowieso nicht zurück. Und Harry sagte mir, ich soll bei dir bleiben."

„Seit wann nimmst du Anweisungen an?"

„Seitdem sie mit dem übereinstimmen, was ich will", antwortet er grinsend.

„Gut", sage ich. „Gute Nacht, Blaise."

„Nacht, Hermine."

Die Klebrigkeit zwischen meinen Oberschenkeln ist sehr unbehaglich, allerdings will ich es nicht säubern, solange Blaise hier ist, also muss ich wohl warten, bis er schläft. Doch so wie ich ihn kenne, wartet er mit dem Einschlafen, bis ich eingeschlafen bin. Ugh, sturer Mann.

Ich schließe meine Augen und meine Gedanken landen wieder bei Malfoys besorgtem Ausdruck, als er mir sagte, ich solle auf mich aufpassen.

Gott, das habe ich fast vergessen.

Nein. Habe ich mich nicht bereits entschlossen, dass ich mir das nur eingebildet habe? Er hat so... so ehrlich ausgesehen und gesprochen. Es kann einfach nicht real sein. Er hat vielleicht versucht, Frieden zu schließen, doch das heißt nicht, dass er will, dass ich sicher bin – nach allem hofft er vielleicht nur, dass ich mich verabschiede und sie mich mit jemandem, der kein Muggelgeborener ist, ersetzen.

Ich erinnere mich an das Gefühl seiner Lippen gegen meine, Flashbacks von dem Traum kontrollieren zeitweise meine Gedanken. Fühle ich mich... von Malfoy angezogen? Nein... nein, das _kann nicht_ sein.

Denk, Hermine, denk.

Es war nur ein Traum. Nur ein Traum. Ich erinnere mich an die Bedeutung von solchen Träumen aus einem Buch, das ich vor einer Weile gelesen habe und sich _Die Welt der Träume_ nennt. Sie reflektieren nicht unbedingt, was der Träumer normalerweise mag oder möchte. Genau. Ich will diesen Mann auf keinen Fall. Es war alles nur ein Traum. Vielleicht hatte ich den Traum, weil ich von seiner plötzlichen Entscheidung, mit mir Frieden zu schließen, so erschüttert war.

Uff, er hat mich letzte Nacht wach gehalten, weil er mich geküsst hat und jetzt hält er mich wieder wach, weil er sich bei mir entschuldigt hat und meine Träume überfällt. Ich stöhne und drehe mich auf die Seite.

„Ist bei dir da drüben alles in Ordnung?"

Natürlich ist er immer noch wach. „Mir geht es gut, Blaise."

„Lass mich nach unten gehen und dir einen Schlaftrank bringen, okay?"

Ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten, steht er auf und läuft zur Tür. Ich seufze und entscheide mich, ihn nicht aufzuhalten. Vielleicht _sollte_ ich einfach etwas von dem Trank nehmen, um schlafen zu können. Die Sonne geht bald auf und ich werde sicher bis zum Nachmittag schlafen. Das ist zwar spät, aber ich muss mich wahrscheinlich wirklich ausruhen

Blaise kommt nach einigen Minuten zurück und ich setze mich auf, schaue ihn an.

„Weasley ist nicht glücklich damit, dass wir hier drin alleine zusammen sind", sagt er und schließt die Tür.

„Ich bin nicht überrascht."

Er grinst, während er zu meinem Bett läuft. „Ich auch nicht. Es ärgert mich, dass ich mich mit seiner Verdrossenheit beschäftigen muss, obwohl wir nicht mal etwas anstellen. Vielleicht sollten wir etwas machen, das seine Wut berechtigt."

Ich lache. „Was schlägst du vor?"

Er beschwört ein Glas hinauf, gießt etwas von der dunkelfarbenen Flüssigkeit aus einem Krug hinein und setzt beides auf meinen Nachttisch.

„Was, ziehst du es wirklich in Betracht?", fragt er und hebt eine Augenbraue.

Lachend schüttle ich meinen Kopf. „Du kennst mich. Beantworte deine Frage selber."

„Ich denke, ich könnte dich überzeugen", antwortet er, nimmt das Glas und hält es mir hin.

„Ich würde es gerne sehen, wie du es versuchst", antworte ich. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, woher mein Selbstbewusstsein kommt. Da wir seit einer langen Zeit befreundet sind, nehme ich an, dass er niemals etwas machen würde, was ich nicht möchte.

„Trink einfach den Trank. Ich mag die Idee nicht, dich auszunutzen, während du erschöpft bist. Wir können darüber ein anderes Mal reden."

Ich rolle meine Augen und nehme das Glas.

„Danke, Blaise."

Die Flüssigkeit ist geschmacklos und ich gebe ihm das leere Glas zurück, bevor ich mich wieder hinlege. Ich schließe meine Augen und Wärme umhüllt mich.


	22. XXII Hermine

**XXII. - H**

„Ron, _Bewegung!_", schreie ich, schubse ihn zur Seite.

Ich feuere einen Fluch auf einen Todesser, der sich an ihn heran geschlichen hat, allerdings blockt er ihn ab und rückt weiter nach vorne. Ich tauche hinter einem Busch ab, um einem Fluch auszuweichen, und beobachte, wie Ron sich umdreht, um sich mit dem Todesser zu duellieren.

Dann höre ich ein bekanntes, hohes Lachen. Bellatrix.

Ich renne zu der Stimme und sehe sie ohne ihre Maske oder ihren Umhang, sie duelliert sich mit Mrs. Weasley. Ich werfe rechtzeitig einen Schutzzauber um Mrs. Weasley, um einen Fluch abzublocken, und Bellatrix wirbelt herum, um sich mir zu stellen. Sie springt zur Seite, als ein grüner Lichtblitz in ihre Richtung fliegt und ich ducke mich schnell, um nicht von ihm getroffen zu werden.

Ich richte meinen Zauberstab auf den Baum oberhalb ihres Kopfes und schreie: „Bombarda!"

Die Äste explodieren und Bellatrix schwingt schnell ihren Zauberstab, friert damit alle Splitter mitten in der Luft ein. Dann richtet sie ihren Zauberstab auf mich und sie schießen in meine Richtung.

Ich verstecke mich hinter einem Baum und höre ein lautes Knallen, als Holzsplitter in die Rinde auf der anderen Seite des Baumes krachen. Ich kann hören, wie Bellatrix und Mrs. Weasley ihr Duell fortführen.

Eine Axt fliegt auf mich zu und ich richte meinen Zauberstab auf sie, schicke sie umgehend zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen ist.

Ich renne um den Baum herum und sehe, wie George Weasley von Dolohov in der Brust getroffen wird.

„Neeeein!", schreie ich, schieße den ersten Fluch, die mir in den Sinn kommt, ab.

Dieser lenkt ihn ab und der Zauberer richtet seinen Zauberstab direkt auf mich. Er ruft eine Zauberformel aus, doch nichts passiert. Ich nutze aus, dass er so überrascht ist, und feuere einen Schockzauber in seine Richtung und der rote Lichtstrahl trifft ihn quer über die ganze Brust.

Ich tauche unter einem erneuten grünen Lichtstrahl ab und greife nach Georges Arm. Ich schaue kurz nach auf und sehe, dass der letzte Lichtstrahl von Voldemort selbst abgefeuert wurde. Mein Bauch verkrampft sich vor Angst und ich erstarre.

Er richtet seinen Zauberstab auf mich, doch bevor er einen Fluch in meine Richtung abfeuern kann, fliegt ein Todesfluch in seine Richtung und er ist sofort abgelenkt.

Ich höre deutlich Blaises Stimme aus den Kampfgeräuschen um mich herum heraus.

„Lauf, Hermine! LAUF!"

Ich greife fest nach Georges Arm und appariere zurück zum Grimmauldplatz.

Ich schlage wild an die Tür und sie fliegt auf.

„Jean, Wendell und Monica Wilkins, Australien", sage ich schnell, bevor Harry überhaupt die Fragen stellen kann.

Er hilft mir, George von mir zu nehmen und er läuft schnell zur Küche.

„Ist jemand...", fängt er an zu fragen.

„Nein, bis jetzt nicht", antworte ich, bevor er seine Frage beendet. Ich weiß, dass er wissen will, ob irgendjemand bis jetzt gestorben ist.

„Ron und Ginny..."

„Ihnen sollte es gut gehen."

Wir legen George auf eine Pritsche; dieses Mal sind wir besser vorbereitet. Die nötigen Tränke sind bereits in der richtigen Reihenfolge auf dem Tisch zurecht gestellt – Angelina und Neville erholen sich immer noch von dem Kampf in Nottingham vor vier Tagen und sie benötigen jeden Tag von jedem Trank je einen Tropfen.

„Das ist die richtige Reihenfolge", sage ich zu Harry. „Gib ihm von jeder Flasche einen Tropfen, einfach so wie bei Angelina und Neville. Ich muss zurück."

„Nein, lass mich. Du bleibst hier", sagt er.

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. „Harry, du kannst nicht gehen. Voldemort ist dort."

„Ein weiterer Grund zu gehen. Ich kann ihn erledigen", sagt er.

„Harry, _nein_", sage ich und schnappe mir seinen Arm, bevor er den Raum verlassen kann. „Bring mich nicht dazu, dich mit einem Zauber belegen zu müssen. Dort sind momentan zu viele Todesser. Sie waren vorbereitet – sie müssen gewusst haben, dass wir kommen."

Er nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. „_Gut_. Geh – geh schnell. Sag ihnen, dass sie zurückkommen sollen, bevor jemand stirbt. Wenn sie auf uns vorbereitet waren, dann gibt es keine Chance, dass wir diesen Kampf gewinnen können."

Ich nicke und haste aus der Küche.

Als ich das Kampffeld erreiche, kämpfen nicht mehr viele. Lupin muss bereits den Befehl gegeben haben, den Ort zu verlassen. Ich erblicke ihn, wie er mit einer Gruppe von drei Todessern kämpft und beeile mich, um ihn zu erreichen.

Wo ist Voldemort?

Ich suche die Umgebung ab, kann ihn allerdings nicht entdecken.

Ein Schockzauber kommt direkt auf mich zu. Ich habe keine Zeit abzutauchen, doch er prallt ab, als er sich nah vor meinem Gesicht befindet. Erschrocken beobachte ich, wie sich der rote Lichtstrahl verdoppelt und den Todesser trifft, der ihn abgefeuert hat. McGonagall kommt zu uns aus einer anderen Richtung und wir stehen Rücken an Rücken, als eine große Gruppe Todesser um uns herum wimmelt – sie scheinen jetzt sogar noch mehr zu sein als vorher.

Wo sind alle unsere Leute hin? Ich habe sie nicht am Grimmauldplatz gesehen.

Dann umgibt uns eine undurchdringliche Dunkelheit und ich kann nichts sehen. Ich fokussiere mich sofort auf den Grimmauldplatz und appariere einen Moment später dorthin. Als ich an die Tür klopfe, erscheint Fred hinter mir.

„Hermine", sagt er. „Dank Merlin, dass du es lebend dort heraus geschafft hast."

„Peruanisches Instant Finsternispulver", sage ich.

Er nickt. „Du weiß alles, oder? Ich habe gesehen, dass du George mitgenommen hast – er ist hier, richtig?"

Die Haustür wird geöffnet und Ginny richtet ihren Zauberstab auf uns Zwei. Nach dem Beantworten ihrer Fragen treten wir beide ein.

„Wann bist du zurück gekommen?", frage ich.

„Direkt nachdem du gegangen bist", antwortet sie, als wir zur Küche gehen.

Als wir sie betreten, lächelt Harry uns verbittert an. „George sieht okay aus."

„Verdammter Dolohov", murmelt Fred. „Warum hast du ihn nicht getötet, als du die Chance hattest, Hermine?"

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. „Entschuldige, ich habe einfach den ersten Fluch genutzt, der mir in den Sinn kam."

„Wir haben Glück, dass kein anderer Todesser den Fluch von Dolohov benutzt hat", sagt Ginny. „Hat einer von euch die Zauberformel gehört?"

Ich versuche mich zu erinnern, nach was sie geklungen haben könnte, doch das Einzige, woran ich mich erinnere, ist der Schock auf seinem Gesicht, als der Zauber nicht bei mir wirkte. Warum wurde ich verschont?

„Wo sind alle anderen?", fragt Harry.

„Die meisten sind bei McGonagall, einige im Shell Cottage", antwortet Fred.

„Warum?"

„Ich denke, ich weiß warum", sage ich. „Dort waren viele Todesser – jeder von ihnen hätte nach einem von uns greifen können, als wir versucht haben zu apparieren. Sobald wir mehr als _einen_ zum Grimmauldplatz geführt hätten, hätten wir Harry Voldemort ausgeliefert."

Plötzlich erwacht das Feuer im Kamin zum Leben.

„Harry, bist du da?"

„Tonks", sagt Harry und geht näher ran. Tatsächlich sehe ich ihr Gesicht im Feuer.

„Wer ist am Grimmauldplatz?", fragt sie.

„Fred, George, Ginny, Harry und Hermine", sage ich. Ich erinnere mich an die Verletzten vom letzten Kampf, die immer noch oben liegen, und füge „Angelina, Neville, Colin und Hannah sind noch hier", hinzu. Alle anderen haben sich bereits erholt.

„Alicia ist nicht da?"

„Nein", sagt Fred.

„Was ist mit Lee?"

„Nein, er ist auch nicht hier. Was ist los?", fragt Harry.

„Wenn sie nicht am Grimmauldplatz sind, dann denke ich nicht, dass sie es zurück geschafft haben", vermutet Tonks. „Lupin und ich haben die anderen geheimen Unterschlupfe bereits überprüft. Molly hatte Bill, Charlie, Ron, Dean und Ernie im Shell Cottage. Keiner hat sich bei Muriel zu Hause gezeigt. Katie und Justin sind bei uns. Die Professoren sind mit McGonagall zurückgegangen."

Harry spricht die Frage aus, die mir gerade durch den Kopf geht. „Wo ist Blaise?"

Tonks runzelt ihre Stirn und schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich muss Molly kontaktieren und sie wissen lassen, dass Ginny und die Zwillinge in Ordnung sind."

„George ist verletzt", sagt Fred. „Er wurde von Dolohov getroffen."

Tonks flucht. „Sobald jemand eine Chance dazu hat, _tötet_ ihn", sagt sie.

Damit verschwindet ihr Gesicht und das Feuer wird wieder normal.

„Jemand muss uns verraten haben", mutmaßt Fred. „Dort hätten nicht so viele Todesser sein sollen. Sie haben uns erwartet."

Harry verwandelt eine der freien Pritschen in einen Stuhl und setzt sich. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass McGonagall und Lupin bald eine Besprechung abhalten wollen. Wir müssen darüber reden."

„Und was denkst du, ist mit Alicia, Lee und Blaise passiert?", fragt Ginny. „Du denkst nicht, dass sie... _tot_ sind, oder?"

„Wir waren direkt außerhalb eines Todesser-Lagers. Sie könnten Gefangene genommen haben", stelle ich eine Vermutung auf.

„Falls ja, haben wir immer noch Hoffnung", sagt Harry. „Wir können versuchen sie zu retten."

„Es wird wahrscheinlich das Beste sein herauszufinden, wer der Verräter ist, bevor wir irgendetwas deswegen unternehmen, sodass es ihm nicht möglich sein wird, die Todesser zu alarmieren", schlage ich vor. „Ich kann Malfoy nach Gefangenen fragen, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe."

„Wo wir gerade von Malfoy reden, hat er dich seit dem letzten Mal kontaktiert?", fragt Fred.

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. Ich habe ihn seit der Nacht des Kampfes in Nottingham vor vier Tagen nicht gesehen. Er plagte meine Gedanken und manchmal denke ich, ich fühle das Brennen des Anhängers auf meiner Haut, doch die Rückseite des Anhängers ist immer leer und die Beschriftung mit meinen Initialen bleibt gleich.

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass du ihn kontaktieren kannst?", fragt Harry mich.

„Nein", sage ich.

Ich frage mich, ob Malfoy etwas von dem Kampf weiß. War er heute Nacht dort, in Bristol? Ich hätte es sowieso nicht gewusst, selbst wenn ich ihn gesehen hätte, da ich bisher nie seine Maske gesehen habe.

Dann denke ich an Blaise. Nein, er kann nicht gefangen oder getötet worden sein. Er hat mir immer noch keine Antwort gegeben, welcher Todesser mich befreit haben könnte. Ich werde Malfoy erzählen, dass Blaise vermisst wird. Sie waren mal beste Freunde – ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Malfoy helfen würde, falls er weiß, dass Blaise eventuell gefangen genommen wurde.

Doch ich nehme an, dass es Blaise möglicherweise gut gehen könnte. Immerhin tauchte er auch erst am späten Morgen nach dem Tag des Kampfes im Tropfenden Kessel auf.

Ich muss geduldig sein.

Verdammt, Malfoy, ich brauche dich. Wo bist du?


End file.
